


Dying Light

by mishati



Category: Gabriel - Fandom, SPNFamily, Sam - Fandom, Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom, winchester - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Gay, Multi, Punk, SPN - Freeform, SPNFamily - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad, sam/gabriel - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishati/pseuds/mishati
Summary: Gabriel to bardzo sympatyczny chłopak, ma młodszego braciszka oraz w drodze jeszcze jednego członka rodziny. Musi jednak ułożyć swoje życie na nowo, zważając na ostatnie wydarzenia w jego życiu.





	1. Chapter 1

Moim pierwszym wspomnieniem z dzieciństwa jest dostanie w twarz.

Nie pamiętam ile miałem lat, jedyne co wiem, to to, że niesamowicie bolało. Gdy zamykam oczy, właśnie to sobie przypominam, choć jestem już praktycznie dorosły. Powinienem być, w każdym razie.

~ ○ ~

Ostatni raz w szkole byłem jakiś rok temu, nie mogłem tam chodzić, w szczególności, że coraz bardziej obrywałem po twarzy bądź żebrach, a w takim stanie nie mogłem się tam pokazywać. Miałem dwanaście razy złamane ręce, siedem razy nos i aż dziewięć razy żebra. Powinienem skończyć szkołę średnią rok temu, ale formalnie wciąż nie ukończyłem drugiej klasy. Mój młodszy brat odreagowywał na to co się działo w domu poprzez ćpanie i imprezowanie, ale to nie było dla mnie. Ja zamykałem się w pokoju, albo po prostu uciekałem z domu spędzając czas w przytułkach dla bezdomnych, czytając książki. Tylko to było moja ucieczką od przemocy, bólu i cierpienia, choć i tak w większości obrywał brat. On pomimo tego, że znacznie młodszy, urósł większy i silniejszy, a ja ledwo co dorosłem do metra siedemdziesiąt. Zdążył już obronić mnie i moje chude ciało nie jeden raz. Tak właśnie wygląda moja codzienność. Od dziewiętnastu lat praktycznie codziennie dostaje po pysku tylko za to, że istnieję.

Tego dnia również nie było ciekawie. Wstałem rano, przegarnąłem włosy za ucho, były nieco przydługie, sięgały mi aż do ramion, wiecznie się plątały, ale gdy kilka lat wcześniej postanowiłem je skrócić o kilka centymetrów, on zgolił mnie na łyso. Zerknąłem niepewnie w skrawek lustra, jaki mi pozostał na ścianie. Kiedyś ojciec przyszedł do mojego pokoju i rzucił mnie o ścianę tak mocno, że się po prostu potłukło. Jedne z siniaków na policzku już prawie się zagoił. Wyciągnąłem spod materacu korektor w swoim odcieniu skóry i nałożyłem makijaż, by całkowicie go zakryć. Odłożyłem pudełeczko na miejsce i ubrałem się w mocno znoszone jeansy i podziurawiony sweter. Powoli otwarłem drzwi i rozejrzałem się. Nikogo na horyzoncie, zatem mogłem opuścić swój pokój. Zszedłem na dół, do kuchni. Nie jadłem nic od wczorajszego ranka, wręcz w panice szukałem czegokolwiek zjadliwego. Dziś zaczynała się szkoła, zapisałem się ponownie, by wreszcie zacząć uczęszczać na lekcje. Znalazłem nieco obeschły makaron, pewnie sprzed kilku dni, posypałem go cukrem i od razu zjadłem. Za bardzo zaabsorbowałem się posiłkiem, czego prawie natychmiast pożałowałem. Poczułem jak ktoś mocno ciągnie mnie za włosy do tylu. Spadłem z krzesła i upadłem plecami na posadzkę. Zajęczałem żałośnie z bólu.

\- No proszę, mała kurewka opuściła swój pokój - skomentował sucho ojciec. Już był pijany jak czołg.

\- N-nie, nie proszę - ledwo wykrztusiłem i zaraz podniosłem ręce do góry jak i nogi, żeby się przed nim zakryć, by mnie nie bił. Nienawidziłem bólu, nie umiałem sobie z nim radzić. Za każdym razem gdy mnie zbił, czułem się brudny, zły, jakby to wszystko było naprawdę moją winą.

\- Castiela tu nie ma, nikt Cię dzisiaj nie obroni - dodał i zaczął kopać mnie po żebrach i głowie. Cieszyłem się jedynie, że nie nosi glanów, bądź taperów, prawdopodobnie już dawno byłbym martwy, gdyby rajcowało go takie obuwie. Już po chwili plułem krwią i nie mogłem przestać płakać. Słaby. Jestem słaby i nie potrafię sobie radzić z przemocą. Nawet nie wiem kiedy straciłem przytomność, akurat gdy chciałem zacząć szkołę na nowo, żeby stąd uciec, osiągnąć coś w życiu, może nawet zdobyć jakieś stypendium, studiować, uczyć się i mieć pracę na dobrym stanowisku...

\- Gabe. Gabe, halo - czułem, jak młodszy brat klepie mnie delikatnie po policzku - No weź, obudź się.

Otwarłem oczy i ujrzałem przed sobą jak zwykle naćpanego chłopaka, z kruczoczarnymi włosami, odstającymi w każdym możliwym kierunku.

\- Ojciec poszedł do pracy... - urwał nagle i chwilę się tak na mnie gapił - Przyszedłem po fakcie, ale zdążyłem Cię zanieść do łóżka.

No tak, rzeczywiście, leżałem już u siebie. Złapałem się za głowę, bolała mocno w jednym miejscu, miałem sporego guza.

\- Chciałem wrócić dzisiaj do szkoły, ale mnie zaskoczył... Musiał się gdzieś czaić, nie wiem, Cas, to trzeba skończyć. On nas wszystkich pozabija! Mama chodzi już piąty miesiąc w ciąży z gwałtu, a on ją dalej bije!

\- Zamknij się, Gabe - zbagatelizował to, znowu - mam dla Ciebie to - wcisnął mi w dłonie czekoladową babeczkę. Czułem jak dostaję ślinotoku i od razu ją zjadłem, mrucząc. Bardzo rzadko miałem okazję jeść takie pyszności.

\- Jakie to cudowne... - wyszeptałem, gdy już ją zjadłem - Dzięki. Ale i tak mnie nią nie przekupisz. Musimy coś z tym zrobić.

\- Jak pójdziemy na policję to powie, że jesteśmy nieudacznikami, że ja ćpam, A Ty jesteś darmozjadem. Jak trzy lata temu - burknął - Od niego nie da się uciec. Jesteśmy na to skazani.

Pokręciłem głową, był na niezłym haju, jego oczy wyglądały jak spodki.

\- Ty też niedługo umrzesz - warknąłem - Wiesz jak wyglądasz? Jak trup. Masz bardzo zapadnięte policzki i...

\- Przestań jeczęć - złapał się za głowę, jakbym na niego krzyczał - Chodź że mną dzisiaj na imprezę. Potańczysz sobie. Dobrze Ci zrobi.

\- Do Twoich przyjaciół ćpunów? - pokręciłem głową - Dobra. Niech będzie, choć raczej z połamanym żebrem nie będę najlepszym tancerzem.

\- Będzie dużo słodkości, będziesz mógł się najeść... A, i moi kumple pewnie mają jakiś bandaż czy to takie coś rozciągliwe coś, co się nakłada na żebra i Ci to pomoże - rzucił. Brakowało mu już wielu słów. Jego mózg pewnie był już ostro wypalony przez dragi.

\- Dobrze, pójdę.

Dlaczego ja się zgodziłem na to...

~ ○ ~

Nie znałem miejsca, w które Castiel mnie zabrał. Wyglądało jak melina, smierdziało równie okropnie, a dookoła znajdowali się właśnie tacy sami ludzie jak mój brat. Wbrew pozorom dom został bogato urządzony. Pewnie należał do jakiś zbuntowanych, bogatych dzieciaków, które za wszelką cenę buntowały się przeciwko rodzicom. To było smutne, oglądać takich wyrzutków społeczeństwa... A ja zgodziłem się tutaj przyjść z własnej woli. Przynajmniej mieli dobry gust muzyczny, bo muzyka, którą tu puszczano była klasyką rocka, czasem włączali coś bardziej emo. Usiadłem gdzieś z boku, czekałem aż Cas załatwi od kumpla ortezę na żebra. Dziwne, że tacy ludzi mają coś takiego. Przyszedł po dwudziestu minutach, bardziej sćpany, bez wątpliwości jego uzależnienie stawało się ważniejsze niż dobro rodziny.

\- Masz, Gabriel. Ubierz i... tam jest jedzenie - wskazał jakby w zwolnionym tempie w stronę dużego stołu, stojącego tuż przy oknie.

\- Dzięki... - zmarszczyłem brwi- nie ćpaj tyle, do cholery, nie masz jeszcze nawet szesnastu lat!

\- Ta, daj mi spokój- warknął i poszedł w swoją stronę. Zostałem sam. Poszukałem łazienki, by móc założyć opaskę. Uciskała niesamowicie mocno, ale dawała przyjemną ulgę. Mogłem teraz spokojnie iść się najeść. Prócz sporej ilości jakichś ciastek, babeczek, chipsów i orzeszków było tu jakieś sto litrów alkoholu. Nie piłem. Brzydził mnie alkohol, ojciec przez to... stało się potworem. Nie chciałem być potworem. Postanowiłem się trochę rozerwać i poszedłem sobie potańczyć. Nie była to najprostsza czynność, zważając no fakt, że bardzo mnie wszystko bolało, ale chyba tego potrzebowałem. Pomogło mi to w jakiś sposób się rozluźnić i choć na chwilę wybiło z głowy złe myśli.

\- Gabe, Gabe... wracajmy, boję się - młodszy brat mnie znalazł i objął mocno. Płakał. Westchnąłem, pewnie już miał zejście.

\- Już idziemy, Cassie.

Złapałem go za rękę, zaprowadziłem do domu. W międzyczasie uspokoił się, całe szczęście. Zdziwiłem się, gdy zobaczyłem, że w domu wciąż palą się światła, dochodziła druga nad ranem, coś musiało być nie tak.

\- To raczej nie jest dobry znak - wręcz wbiegłem do domu. Cas tuż po mnie. Dotarły do nas krzyki i płacz mamy z kuchni. Wychyliłem się zza progu i... - Boże... - wyszeptałem, oczy zaszły mi łzami. Mama została przygwożdżona do stołu kuchennego, a ojciec ja po prostu gwałcił. Znowu. Nie byłbym w stanie powiedzieć ile razy już to jej zrobił. Widywałem to od najmłodszych lat. Płakała, krzyczała i błagała, by przestał. Miał w dłoni nóż. Castiel niewiele myśląc chwycił parasolkę wisząca przy wejściu i wparował do kuchni naparzając nią ojca po głowie z całej siły. Przy trzecim uderzeniu połamała się w jego rękach, wyrzucił ją i spojrzał na ojca, który śmiał mu się w twarz.

\- Ćpunek ratuje mamusię parasolką. Co za idiota - oblizał usta i zacisnął mocniej dłoń na nożu.

\- Castiel, wyjdź, wyjdź! - mama się odwróciła i upadła na kolana. Złapała męża za dłoń - Proszę, Henric, nie rób im nic, błagam, zostaw ich!

\- Zamknij ryj! - wyrwał z jej uścisku dłoń i mocno spoliczkował. Był tak pijany, że się zachwiał, upuścił nóż. Cas to od razu wykorzystał i sam go złapał. Zerknął na swojego oprawce.

\- Cassie odłóż to - podszedłem do niego i złapałem go za nadgarstek. Coś dziwnego pojawiło się w jego oczach - odłóż to...

Ojciec pociągnął mnie znów za włosy, wyrywając ich spora część, dawno nie użył na mnie takiej siły.

\- Z drogi pedale - obrócił mnie w swoją stronę i napluł mi w twarz. Chyba nie muszę wspominać, że odczułem, jakby jego ślina była jadowita. Paliła w twarz. Niewiele widziałem przez łzy. Pchnął mnie na ścianę, upadłem. Przetarłem oczy.

\- Nic mi nie zrobisz, ćpunie - warknął, ponownie skupiając uwagę na Casie - Jesteś tylko darmozjadem. Nie chodzisz do szkoły, nic nie robisz. Tylko ćpiesz i pewnie się puszczasz za dragi - wycedził.

\- W-wcale nie - głos Castiela zadrżał - To Ty jesteś niczym! Nienawidzę Cię!

Pchnął nożem w jego brzuch, zaraz go przekręcając, jakby świadomie chciał mu sprawić więcej bólu. Krew zaczęła spływać po jego dłoniach.

\- Castiel! - krzyknęła Mama, zakrywając usta dłonią. Wysunął nóż i patrzył głęboko w oczy ojcu. Wbił go znów, a gdy upadł, klęknął i dalej ciosał nożem. Wciąż. Wszędzie już była krew, na jego twarzy, na twarzy ojca, na podłodze, ścianach, na ubraniach. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Złapałem brata zaraz za ramiona i próbowałem odciągnąć od martwego już ciała.

\- C-Cas, Cassie, Proszę, przestań - próbowałem, ale nie miałem tyle siły, szok spowodował, że byłem znacznie słabszy niż zwykle. W powietrzu unosił się metaliczny zapach krwi.

Nie pamiętam co dokładnie działo się potem. Któryś z sąsiadów musiał wezwać policję, znów słysząc krzyki. Zabrali Casa. Zabrali mojego małego braciszka. Morderstwo. To słowo cały czas padało z ust policjantów i ratowników. Ktoś ciągle mnie o coś pytał, ale ja nie potrafiłem udzielić odpowiedzi. Zabrali mnie z mamą do szpitala, jej ciąża była zagrożona, krwawiła. Musieli też zebrać od nas zeznania, ale ja jedynie myślałem o Casie.

I o tym, że on nie żyje.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Dobrze, opowiedz nam jeszcze raz, Gabrielu - powiedział kolejny policjant, który przyszedł posłuchać historii o tych biednych dzieciach i kobiecie, których ojciec znęcał się latami nad nimi.   
Zawsze zauważają takie rzeczy po tragedii, wcześniej nikt nic nie widzi. Nikt nie chce widzieć przemocy domowej, bitych dzieci, gwałconej matki. Nie rozumieją, dlaczego piętnastolatek ćpa, dlaczego wraz ze starszym bratem ciągle chodzą pobici, głodni.

Nikogo to nie obchodzi.

\- Odkąd pamiętam znęcał się nad nami. Ile razy jeszcze będę musiał to powtarzać? - zakryłem twarz dłońmi, ciągnąc rurkę, która przypięto mi do dłoni przez wenflon. Leżałem w szpitalu. Nikt nie mówił o Casie, ciągle tylko pytali o to co się wydarzyło, nikt nie zapytał jak się czuję - Bił mnie, brata, mamę... często krzywdził ją na naszych oczach. Łamał nam kości. Znęcał się też psychicznie, wzywał mnie od pedałów, darmozjadów... Nie byłem w stanie tego spamiętać - zerknąłem na tego faceta. Ciągle coś notował. Właściwie po co?

\- Mów dalej - poprosił, gdy nagle przestałem.

\- Mówiłem to już trzy razy, nie zamierzam tego powtarzać! Po prostu... pił. Był alkoholikiem. Widzisz jak wyglądam człowieku? Widziałeś moja mamę? Spójrz w jej oczy, zrozumiesz wtedy, że mój brat nie... Nie zabił go, bo mu się podobało, tak, był naćpany jak samolot, ale bronił nas! Ktoś w końcu się zajął tym wszystkim... Mój ojciec zasłużył na śmierć! - wybuchnąłem. Ile razy można opowiadać o tym samym?

Komisarz skinął głową i zamknął notes. Opuścił salę, do której przyszła pielęgniarka. Pewnie wezwał ją, żeby nafaszerowała mnie czymś na uspokojenie. Żałowałem, że nie ma tu Castiela. Był taki młody, pewnie się bał... Nawet nie pozwolili mi zobaczyć mamę. Kazali leżeć, bezczynnie. Lek, który mi podano sprawił, że poczułem się senny. Zawirowało mi przed oczami i odpadłem.

~○~

Kolejnego dnia pozwolili mi wstać. Mogłem pójść do mamy. Uparłem się, by pójść na własnych nogach. Pół szpitala widziało mój nagi tyłek, nie miałem własnej piżamy, zatem paradowałem w szpitalnej todze. Mama leżała aż na patologii ciąży. Jej stan nie był dobry, właściwie tragiczny.   
Wszedłem do sali, uśmiechając się szczerze na jej widok.

\- Cześć mamusiu - przywitałem się, starając się nie rozbeczeć na jej widok. Prócz niej, znajdowały się tu dwie inne kobiety, ale akurat spały. Starałem się być cicho. Podszedłem do niej i złapałem ją za dłoń. Cholerne łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu - Jak się masz? Boli Cię coś?

\- Gabe...- uśmiechnęła się. Podniosła się nieco i odgarnęła mi włosy za uszy - Synku, będziesz miał małą siostrę, wiesz?

\- Siostrę? - zmarszczyłem lekko brwi, czyli nie poroniła. Wciąż miała dziecko tego potwora w sobie.

\- Wiem co myślisz - dalej głaskała mnie po policzkach - Ale ona taka nie będzie. Poradzimy sobie. Będzie naszą malutką księżniczką. Nadzieją. Nazwiemy ją tak. Hope - mówiła i się rozpłakała, jednak to były inne łzy, ona naprawdę czuła szczęście. Miałem cztery lata, gdy urodził się Castiel. Ojciec już wtedy często mnie lał. Tylko mnie. Mama jednak robiła wszystko, by Cassie nie wyrósł na dupka, na takiego potwora jakim był on. Nie wyrósł. Po prostu tego wszystkiego nie wytrzymał. Popadł w nałóg, ale na to nie zasłużył. Może mama miała rację, potrzebowaliśmy Nadziei.

\- Hope - powtórzyłem.

\- Tak... Ale teraz będziemy musieli żyć troszeczkę inaczej - zaczęła. Patrzyłem w jej błękitne, zmartwione oczy - Muszę zostać w szpitalu do rozwiązania. Ciąża jest zagrożona, ja odwodniona, brak mi witamin... Płód nie rozwija się prawidłowo.

\- Wiem. Mamy zasiłek... teraz jak nie ma... go to dostaniesz jeszcze jeden. Taki dla samotnej matki, prawda? Znam trochę prawo. No i dotację na wychowanie Casa. Wiem, że... już jestem za stary na utrzymanie przez państwo, ale poradzimy sobie. Ja zapiszę się z powrotem do szkoły, właściwie już to zrobiłem. Tylko niech mnie wypuszczą stąd i wracam do nauki. Zatrudnię się gdzieś... na pewno mnie przyjmą. Pomogę Ci mamo. Obiecuję. Będę takim synem jakiego... jakiego z-zawsze...

Nie wytrzymałem napięcia i się rozpłakałem na amen. Wtulilem się w jej dłoń, którą mnie dotykała. Chciałem jej wynagrodzić wszystko, te całe lata cierpienia. Swoją bezużyteczność. Pomyślałem sobie nawet, że może dla jej szczęścia znajdę jakąś tanią gitarę i znów powrócę do grania. Lubiła jak grałem, ale ojciec zniszczył mój instrument kilka lat temu. Tak, zdecydowanie powinienem to zrobić. Będę jej grał co wieczór. I dla Hope. I Casa.

\- Nie płacz, dobrze? - poprosiła mnie - Słuchaj, spokojnie, maluchu...

-M-mamo ja mam dziewiętnaście lat - nie mogłem powstrzymać chichotu przez łzy.

\- Przynajmniej udało się Ciebie rozśmieszyć - powiedziała. Miała magiczną moc wywoływania uśmiechu - Powiedzieli mi dziś, że Castiel nie będzie sądzony. Uznano to za... nieszczęśliwy wypadek, przede wszystkim dlatego, że był pod wpływem narkotyków i... musiałam coś podpisać.

\- Co, mamo?

Wypuściła głośno powietrze z ust.

\- Cas spędzi miesiąc na odwyku, a później kolejne trzy w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie odbędzie się terapia - powiedziała, a ja pokręciłem głową. Castiel nie był wariatem. To ojciec był. 

\- Nie wierzę, że się na to zgodziłaś. Powinien zostać całkowicie uniewinniony!

\- Musiałam. Cas... zaczął trochę panikować na przesłuchaniach, stwierdzili, że nie jest do końca poczytalny, ale to nie ma znaczenia, ważne, że my wiemy jak jest naprawdę, co gorsza... mógł zostać sądzony jak... jak dorosły, ponieważ dźgnął trzydzieści dwa razy. Trzydzieści dwa razy, Gabe - powtórzyła - Były podejrzenia, że zrobił to specjalnie, rozumiesz? - płakała, zakrywając sobie usta - A jedynymi świadkami zdarzenia jesteśmy my.

\- Ale on jest dzieckiem mamo! - podniosłem się - Jeszcze pięć lat temu nie potrafił powiedzieć dobrze litery "R" - chyba żadne słowa nie były w stanie opisać tego jak zły byłem na mamę. Odstawienie narkotyków po tak długim okresie ich przyjmowania nie należało do najprostszych rzeczy, mój brat na pewno cierpiał. Sam.

\- Poradzi sobie. Jest silny.

Musiałem jednak w to uwierzyć.

~○~

Mogłem wrócić już do domu kolejnego dnia. Żebra wciąż bolały, ale goiły się, dzięki ortezie. Stanąłem przed drzwiami i ciężko westchnąłem. Nacisnąłem klamkę. Uderzył mnie w nozdrza ostry smród... Niedokładnie byłem w stanie zidentyfikować ten zapach, jednak gdy wszedłem do kuchni... 

Krew. Wszędzie. Muchy. Ohyda. 

Wstrzymałem odruch wymiotny i zacząłem szukać środków czystości. Trzeba było to posprzątać. Nie skończyłem jednak na kuchni, by zająć myśli ogarnąłem cały dom. Nie należało to do najłatwiejszych zadań, ponieważ zaniedbaliśmy go wszyscy. Budynkowi przydałby się remont, na który i tak nie mieliśmy pieniędzy. Wyrzuciłem również wszystkie rzeczy tego skurwiela do śmietnika. Po chwili jednak doszedłem do wniosku, że to za mało. Zabrałem to do ogródka, ułożyłem w jeden wielki stos na trawie, układając dookoła tego kamienie. Znalazłem w garażu benzynę. Spaliłem to i skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie zrobiło mi to dobrze. Dało mi to wolność. 

Wróciłem do swojego pokoju z nożyczkami w ręku. Spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w małym lusterku. Zacząłem obcinać włosy, nie za bardzo, ponieważ pozostawiłem długość mniej więcej do policzków. Uśmiechałem się sam do siebie. W końcu zrobiłem coś, na co miałem ochotę. Zaczesałem włosy do tyłu.

\- Nieźle wyglądasz, Gabe - zaśmiałem się. Właściwie naprawdę wyglądałem dobrze. W końcu.

Po południu odwiedziłem mamę, od razu zauważyła zmianę we mnie. Poinformowałem ją, że jutro mam pierwszy dzień w szkole i że po zajęciach będę starał się znaleźć pracę. Jej wieści przebiły moje. Mogłem odwiedzić Casa. Pocałowałem ją czule w czoło i pobiegłem na autobus. Jechałem na gapę, nie miałem pieniędzy na bilet. Modliłem się tylko w głowie o to, abym nie miał kontroli biletów. Los mi sprzyjał. Dotarłem do ośrodka odwykowego i trzymając dłoń na żebrach, wszedłem do budynku. Jakaś miła pani zaprowadziła mnie do sali widzeń, gdzie czekał na mnie braciszek. Wcześniej niestety musiałem zostać naprawdę dogłębnie przeszukany. Jednak to należało do formalności, dbali o to, by nikt nie przemycał dragów. Wszedłem do środka. Był blady, cała jego twarz lśniła od potu, jakby miał gorączke i nie wyglądał dobrze, pewnie po prostu przechodził oczyszczenie od tego syfu. W końcu.

\- Cassie! - ucieszyłem się niezmiernie na jego widok i przytuliłem tak mocno, że chyba na nowo złamałem żebro - Braciszku, tak się cieszę, że Cię widzę...

\- G-Gabe - wykrztusił, objął mnie Ale bardzo słabo - zabierz mnie stąd, zabierz!

Odsunąłem się, marszcząc od razu brwi, nie spodobał mi się jego ton.

\- Dlaczego? Cas, Ty musisz przejść odwyk. Skończysz szkole... i słuchaj. Będziemy mieli siostrzyczkę - starałem się go zając rozmową - Mama Cię pozdrawia... Bardzo tęsknimy za Tobą.

\- Nie dam rady, nie... Widzę go co noc, on co noc mnie atakuje. On wciąż tu jest! - złapał mocno mnie za bluzkę. Wystraszyłem się, patrząc mu w oczy. On się bał, a ja jego.

\- Ojciec nie... Nie żyje, uspokój się.

\- Żyje! Jest tu... Jak możesz go nie widzieć?! Siedzi z Tobą! Chce mnie zabić! Krzyczy... ZAMKNIJ SIĘ SKURWIELU, ZAMILCZ! - wrzasnął, a zaraz po tym skulił się. Podszedł do niego ochroniarz.

\- Przykro mi, Novak musi wracać do swojego pokoju - oświadczył i zabrał mojego braciszka, nim zdążyłem zaprotestować. Jak niby miałem go w tym wszystkim wesprzeć?

Nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak źle z nim było. To zraniło mnie. Niewiarygodne, jak zniszczył mu życie. Jak zniszczył je nam. Wróciłem do domu pieszo, płakałem po drodze. Wpadłem prawie pod samochód, tak bardzo się zamyśliłem, nie zwracałem uwagi na prawdziwy świat w tamtej chwili.

\- Jak leziesz, kretynie?!- kierowca starego, czarnego samochodu wychylił się przez otwarte okno. Miał nieco przydługie, blond włosy i aż stąd widziałem jak wiele ma piegów na twarzy.

\- Wybacz, j-ja... - nie byłem w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć i po prostu uciekłem, płacząc. Powinienem być bardziej rozważnym człowiekiem.

\- Serio Dean? Nie mogłeś być milszy?!

\- On mi się wpieprzył pod koła, Sammy! - słyszałem jeszcze za sobą.

~○~

Szkoła. Mój pierwszy dzień w szkole. To znaczy teoretycznie pierwszy. Znów szedłem do drugiej klasy. Byłem przygotowany na to, że nie będę nikogo znał, że... Że mam zaległości i to spore, począwszy od tego, iż zaczynał się już drugi tydzień września, ale byłem pewny, że sobie poradzę. Ubrałem najlepsze ubrania jakie miałem i wyruszyłem pieszo. Nie miałem daleko, przechodziłem przez park, z niewiadomych powodów w głowie miałem utwór "walking on sunshine". Może ta piękna pogoda to spowodowała? Albo nowy etap w życiu? A może śpiew ptaków? Trzeba było tylko zebrać Casa do kupy i... i znaleźć pracę. Będzie świetnie.

Doszedłem do budynku z wielką ekscytacją. Znalazłem bez problemu swoją szafkę. Otaczali mnie ludzie w różnym wieku, jedni lepiej ubrani, gorzej, niektórzy byli czarni, inni żółci a jeszcze kolejni biali. Ludzie. Mogłem znów mieć z nimi kontakty. Uwielbiałem to robić, to znaczy spędzać z nimi czas. Moją pierwszą lekcją była biologia. Przyznaję, z trudem odnalazłem odpowiednią salę, musiałem przepychać się przez ludzi. Udało się tuż przed dzwonkiem. Nie miałem podręcznika. Nikt też nie chciał że mną usiąść. Właściwie... Nikt mnie nie zauważył.

Może jednak nie będzie tak świetnie?


	3. Chapter 3

Jeśli miałbym być szczery, to nawet nie pamiętam jak mi minął ten dzień w szkole. Nie tego się spodziewałem, czułem obrzydliwy posmak porażki w swoich ustach. Co najgorsze pod koniec zajęć otrzymałem wezwanie do dyrektorki szkoły.   
Korytarze tej placówki były długie i rozległe, ale jasne, otoczone z każdej strony metalowymi szafkami, ławkami i drzwiami. Gdzieniegdzie wisiały różnorodne plakaty o narkotykach, bulimii, a nawet depresji, każde próbowały nakreślić, że takim osobom trzeba pomagać, a nie bagatelizować ich problemy. Z głównego korytarza skręciłem na lewo i już z daleka widziałem te mosiężne drzwi. Chrząknąłem i zapukałem. Usłyszałem zaproszenie.

\- Dzień dobry. Gabriel Novak - przedstawiłem się. Czarnoskóra kobieta w bordowym żakiecie podniosła na mnie wzrok znad jakichś dokumentów. Stanąłem przed jej biurkiem i złapałem się nerwowo za łokieć. Musiałem nieco zmrużyć oczy, bowiem od jakiegoś czasu miałem gorszy wzrok, ale jakoś sobie radziłem, czasem wystarczało właśnie zmrużyć je i wszystko stawało się wyraźniejsze.

\- Witaj... więc to Ty jesteś tym chłopakiem, który po roku postanowił wrócić do szkoły - nie wiedziałem czy to brzmi miło, czy niemiło, nie potrafiłem tego zdefiniować. Przytaknąłem - Kilku nauczycieli zgłosiło mi, że nie masz podręczników oraz że sobie nie radzisz, jesteś nieco wycofany z zajęć. Niełatwo jest zacząć od drugiego roku, choć zdaję sobie sprawę, że to dopiero Twój pierwszy dzień... Jednakże takim rzeczom trzeba zapobiegać jak najszybciej. Dlatego chcę Ci dać szansę.

\- Nie rozumiem... - zmarszczyłem brwi i miałem wrażenie, że robi mi się słabo. Błagam, niech mnie nie wyrzuca...

\- Może zacznij od pierwszego roku. Twoje oceny z tamtego zakresu nauczania i tak były... ledwo dopuszczające. Robię to tylko że względu na to, że wiem co się wydarzyło w Twojej rodzinie - no tak, zapomniałem wspomnieć, że od momentu, gdy ojciec umarł ciągle po okolicy krążyła prasa i telewizja? Szukali atencji. Do cholery, dopiero po czymś takim ludzie zauważyli co się u nas działo. Podłe. 

\- Ja chętnie wykorzystam pani szansę. Byłbym wdzięczny za... czysty start - przyznałem, ale odwróciłem wzrok - Z tymże na razie nie będę miał podręczników, muszę na nie zarobić, ale postaram się je zdobyć jak najszybciej!

\- Rozumiem, jednak taryfa ulgowa nie potrwa długo, pamiętaj o tym, są ludzie, którzy mają znacznie gorszą sytuację - zacisnąłem wściekle usta. Jak śmiała to powiedzieć?! - Najważniejsze żebyś uczęszczał na zajęcia. Będę mieć Cię na oku. Nie zmarnuj szansy. I... może zapisz się na jakieś dodatkowe zajęcia - brzmiała dość surowo. Znów przytaknąłem i wyszedłem jak najszybciej się dało, na odchodnym mamrocząc jakieś "do widzenia". 

Próbowałem nie myśleć o jej podłych i żałosnych słowach, ponieważ tylko ja, Cas i mama wiedzieliśmy jak źle działo się u nas. Często chodziłem głodny, nie mając w ustach jedzenia przez kilka dni, bo mój ojciec mnie nienawidził. Właściwie nawet nie był moim ojcem. Nie zasłużył sobie choćby na takie miano. Był skurwysynem, który powinien gnić w więzieniu albo w piekle. Taką właśnie miałem nadzieję, że demony się nad nim znęcają tak jak on nad nami... 

Zatem czekał mnie jeszcze jeden rok nauki. Porażka. Przymknąłem oczy i na chwilę usiadłem na ławce, ciężko oddychając. Zdenerwowałem się jeszcze bardziej. Nie wiedziałem,czy ta szansa miała mi pomóc, czy jeszcze bardziej pociągnąć mnie w dół, ale... Nie każdy może zacząć naukę od nowa, a ja chciałem dużo zyskać dzięki niej. Postanowiłem sobie, że dam radę i opuściłem szkołę. Ruszyłem do biblioteki, która znajdowała się na przeciwko. Skorzystałem tam z komputera, by napisać sobie cv. Nie miałem nigdy własnego komputera. Właściwie... telefonu też nie. Tylko ojciec miał w domu komórkę i nikt nie mógł z niej korzystać. Nie mieliśmy też telewizji. Było tylko radio, muzyka, która czasem jako jedyna potrafiła ukoić moje zmysły.

Skorzystałem z drukarki i wydrukowałem dwadzieścia kopii. Na tyle mi wystarczyło, znalazłem bowiem jakieś drobne przy sprzątaniu rzeczy... ojca. Ruszyłem w miasto. Czas znaleźć pracę, w polu kontaktu zaznaczyłem prośbę o przesyłanie odpowiedzi zwrotnych na mail. Inaczej nie miałbym możliwości dowiedzenia się czy dostałem pracę czy nie. Chodziłem od kawiarni, po bary, przez cukiernie na sklepach spożywczych i kwiaciarniach kończąc. Patrzyli się na mnie dziwnie, zastanawiałem się czy to dlatego, że jestem taki chudy? A może to jest wina mojego krzywego nosa?

Późnym popołudniem odwiedziłem mamę. Nie miałem o czym opowiadać, za to ona jak najbardziej. Okazało się, że jej 'współlokatorki' są bardzo sympatyczne i mają mnie za uroczego chłopca. Jedna nawet stwierdziła, że byłbym ideałem dla jej córki.

\- Chętnie ją poznam - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Dziewczyna. Nie miałem nigdy dziewczyny, choć bardzo chciałem takową mieć, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Casa nie byłem taki odważny w tych stosunkach. Brakowało mi pewności siebie na każdym kroku. Nie wiedziałem jak to zmienić, jak się tego pozbyć.

Gdy opuszczałem szpital, mama poprosiła, żebym wziął od niej pieniądze, bym miał co jeść. Ucałowałem ją wdzięcznie w policzek i choć odmawiałem, zmusiła mnie. Kobiecie w ciąży się nie odmawia. Bałem się wrócić do domu. Cisza, jaka tam panowała przerażała mnie, więc spałem z włączonym radiem i otwartym oknem, by słyszeć co się dzieje na ulicy. W ten sposób starałem się oszukać swoje odczucie samotności.

Nie spało się dobrze w miejscu, gdzie ktoś został zamordowany.

~○~

Kolejne dni nie były dla mnie proste. Szkoła, szpital, biblioteka. Nie miałem odwagi, by pójść do Castiela. Wciąż nie miałem pracy. Zaczynałem się martwić. Przecież... Nie było ojca, stałem się wolnym człowiekiem, więc dlaczego moje życie nie stało się prostsze?

Siedziałem przed komputerem w bibliotece, odświeżałem ciągle maila. Serce zabiło mi mocniej. Dostałem odpowiedź z jakiegoś małego spożywczaka. Zaprosili mnie na rozmowę w dniu jutrzejszym, a ja już wiedziałem, że nie będę dobrze spał. Następnego dnia po szkole udałem się tam, wmawiając sobie, iż będzie dobrze. Przeczesałem włosy palcami, by wyglądały schludniej i wszedłem do środka.

\- Dzień dobry, jestem Gabriel - przywitałem się od razu z jakąś młodą dziewczyna stojącą za ladą. 

\- Cześć, już wołam szefowa - oświadczyła i zniknęła, wracając ze staruszka. Dziwnie pachniała, przyznaję, ale była dla mnie bardzo miła, od razu się jej spodobałem.

Ostatecznie dostałem pracę na tak zwana jedna czwarta etatu, czyli niewiele, ale wystarczająco, by pomóc mamie i sobie. Może nawet kupię jakiś telefon? Wróciłem do domu z szerokim uśmiechem. 

Nastała sobota. Mój pierwszy dzień jako pracujący nastolatek. Nie było źle. Ruch nie był wielki, a klienci mili. Układałem gumy do żucia na wystawie za ladą, słysząc, że ktoś wchodzi, drzwi zostały pchnięte, a dzwoneczek zamontowany nad nimi zadzwonił.

\- Dean, warzywa są ważne w diecie każdego człowieka, w szczególności w moim wieku, opowiadałem Ci ostatnio o tej książce, którą przeczytałem. Wiesz, tę o zdrowym odżywianiu - dwójka męskich osobników. Wyprostowałem się i zerknąłem na monitoring, którego podgląd mieliśmy tuż pod ladą, bardzo pomocne.

\- Ja nie potrzebuję warzyw, ale Tobie się przydadzą. Ale z dobrym burgerem nie będą się nidgy równać, pamiętaj Sammy - rzucił ten... Cholera, to ten gość, który mnie prawie przejechał. 

Wydawało się, że są braćmi, jeden miał na oko tyle lat co Cas, drugi pewnie gdzieś tyle co ja, właściwie mógł być starszy lecz co najlepsze, oni byli równi wzrostem.

\- Mam na imię SAM - zaraz go poprawił i rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie - Chcę być zdrowy i tyle, też powinieneś zacząć o siebie dbać, bo będziesz niedługo stary i brzydki - ten, który wyglądał na młodszego zaczął pakować różne warzywa jak i owoce. Wydawał się całkiem zabawny, ale i rozsądny jak na tak młody wiek. Piegowaty się rozejrzał i zatrzymał swój wzrok na mnie.

\- Ej, to Ty mi prawie wpadłeś pod kola - parsknął i podszedł do lady, od razu mnie poznał. Miał dość suchy, mocny głos - Kto by pomyślał, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

\- Dzień dobry - odpowiedziałem mu nieco zmieszany.

\- Powinieneś być znacznie ostrożniejszy, dzieciaku- zmrużył oczy, brzmiał, jakby chciał mi zagrozić. Skinąłem jedynie głowa. Jego brat podszedł i uśmiechnął się w moja stronę. Rzadko kiedy ktoś się uśmiechał do mnie, uznałem to za bardzo miły gest.

\- To wszystko co chcemy kupić - odezwał się. Jego głos był tak delikatny, pewnie nawet nie przeszedł mutacji, zatem jego wiek nie przekraczał pewnie czternastu lat. Skinąłem znów, z niewiadomych powodów zabrakło mi języka w gębie i obsłużyłem ich.

\- I paczkę prezerwatyw. Średnich - dodał ten z piegami, na co młodszy tylko wywrócił oczami. To również podałem. Opuścili lokal po rozliczeniu się. Dzieciak się jeszcze obejrzał i znów się do mnie uśmiechnął.   
Polubiłem go.

Skończyłem przed piętnasta i postanowiłem, że dzisiaj pojadę do brata. Musiało mu się polepszyć, minęło przecież kilka dni. Znów mnie przeszukano, następnie przepuszczono do sali widzeń. Usiadłem na krześle, dopiero po chwili przyprowadzili Castiela. Wciąż nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale była jakaś poprawa od ostatniego razu. Wstałem i przytuliłem go mocno. Nie odwzajemnił uścisku, co od razu mnie zdziwiło. Usiadłem z powrotem i zerknąłem na niego w zmartwieniu.

\- Cześć Cassie. Jak się miewasz? Dostałem pracę, Wiesz? I zacząłem od początku szkołę. Chcę... wiesz, skończyć ją i w ogóle...- nie patrzył na mnie - Mama też czuje się lepiej, gdybyś chciał oczywiście wiedzieć.

\- Pociąłem się, Gabe - oświadczył tępym głosem i zaczął podciągać rękawy. Nadgarstki miał owinięte bandażami, gdzieniegdzie pojawiły się plamy krwi. 

\- Co? - wykrztusiłem, przyglądając się temu z nie dowierzając - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Oszalałeś?!

\- Wszyscy mnie o to pytają, a nikt nie rozumie przez co przechodzę... - jego głos się załamał i skulił się na siedzeniu.

\- Żartujesz? Ja wiem przez co przechodzisz, mama wie. Jesteśmy z Tobą... a Ty próbowałeś sobie odebrać życie? - złamało mnie to. Zakryłem usta dłonią - braciszku, wyjdziesz z tego, za kilka... za kilka miesięcy wrócisz do domu. Mama już na pewno urodzi Hope. Może będzie nawet do Ciebie podobna? - uśmiechnąłem się słabo.

\- Nie tknę tego brudnego bachora.

\- Nie mów tak! Nie liczy się to czyim dzieckiem jesteś, ważny jest fakt, kto Cię wychowa i czego Cię nauczy - powiedziałem od razu, słysząc jego słowa - Ty jesteś dobry. Jak i ja.

\- Dobry? - spiął się wyraźnie - Jestem mordercą, Gabe - warknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, wyglądał na bardzo wściekłego - Wiesz jak mnie tu wyzywają? Wiesz jak krzyczą za mną niemiłe słowa, czasem gorsze niż słowa ojca. Biją mnie i... - jego błękitne oczy zaszły łzami - nie chcę tu być. To koszmar, Gabe. Koszmar. Moje całe życie to koszmar...

Nie mogłem tego słuchać i pomimo próśb ochroniarza, bym się odsunął, wstałem i tuliłem go tak długo, aż przestał płakać. Chociaż by on przestał płakać. Z moich oczu lał się wodospad łez.

\- J-jesteś silny, Cassie. Będę Cię odwiedzał częściej. Jak się uda to przyniosę Ci coś słodkiego, okej? Żebyś mógł sobie zjeść, na przykład babeczkę, albo pączka... Tylko się uspokój i postaraj się dać radę. Wytrzymaj to dla nas, dla mamy i mnie.

\- P-postaram się,ale nie obiecuje, że będzie dobrze - powiedział w końcu, nie mógł znieść mojego intensywnego spojrzenia, widziałem to w jego oczach. 

Zabrali go, a ja musiałem wracać sam do pustego domu.


	4. Chapter 4

Po czterech miesiącach nastał nowy rok. Święta spędziłem w sklepie, nie chcąc siedzieć samemu, niestety Castiel nie dostał przepustki, a mama była bliska rozwiązaniu. Sam źle się tam czułem. Nie potrafiłem trzeźwo myśleć i wiele razy zrobiłem coś głupiego... Cieszyłem się zatem, że nadejście porodu wiązało się również z kilkoma zmianami w domu.

W każdym razie, zdobyłem nawet kilka dobrych stopni. Zakupiłem już większość podręczników, miałem się po prostu z czego uczyć, lubiłem to robić. Na prośbę mamy przeszukałem piwnicę, której bałem się od dzieciństwa, myślałem, że tam straszyło i nie umiałem się wyzbyć tej myśli przez bardzo długi czas, a zszedłem tam w celu znalezienia starego łóżeczka Casa. Wymagało drobnych napraw, ale dałem radę się tym zająć. Miałem również rozejrzeć się za jakimiś ubraniami i za nosidełkiem. Wątpiłem, by wciąż to się tam znajdowało, prawdopodobnie ojciec wszystko sprzedał. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu to wszystko tam było. Oczywiście część ubranek poszła do śmieci że względu na zniszczenia spowodowane molami, bądź przez myszy. Postanowiliśmy z mama, że Hope otrzyma pokój ojca, będzie spała tam razem z nią, a za kilka lat się zobaczy. Wcześniej moja rodzicielka co noc po seksie, na który się nie godziła, o ile odbywał się w jego pokoju, została wyrzucana na przestarzałą kanapę w salonie.

Trzeciego stycznia mogłem odebrać braciszka. Czekałem przed szpitalem psychiatrycznym, gdzie spędził ostatnie trzy miesiące. Brał leki, pilnowali go, by nie krzywdził siebie ani ludzi dookoła. Rzadko kiedy zezwalali mi na wizyty, nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Zaczynało mi już mocno brakować jego obecności. Widziałem w nim zmianę, ale nie byłem przekonany, czy... tak jest lepiej. Wyszedł z budynku i podszedł do mnie. Skrócili mu ostatnio dość mocno włosy, wyglądał w nich trochę śmiesznie, ponieważ ktoś zrobił to bardzo nieumiejętnie. Ważne, że on był zadowolony.

\- Cześć, Cassie - uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Cześć - ścisnął mnie mocno, miałem nawet chore wrażenie, że mnie wącha, jakby tęsknił za zapachem taniego szamponu do włosów - Wracajmy już dobrze? Nie chcę tu już nigdy wracać- oświadczył, a ja w ogóle się nie zdziwiłem.   
Pokazałem mu, jak się zmieniło w domu, że dbałem codziennie o porządek, pochwaliłem się swoimi podręcznikami i uniformem do pracy, nawet mój ostatni sprawdzian pokazałem. Nie mówił wiele i co najgorsze, omijał kuchnie szerokim łukiem.

Wieczorem udałem się do jego pokoju z kilkoma kanapkami i gorącym kakao.

\- Przyniosłem Ci coś- usiadłem na brzegu jego łóżka. Czytał książkę, ale przerwał i wziął talerz.

\- Dzięki - prawie się rzucił na jedzenie.

\- Więc powiedz mi jak się czujesz - poprosiłem, ponieważ odkąd weszliśmy nie wspomniał o tym choćby małym słówkiem - nie będę Cię męczył jak Ci terapeuci, znasz mnie. Ale się już martwię, Cassie.

\- Otępiały. Przez te leki, ale z drugiej strony to dobrze. Bez leków jest znacznie gorzej.

\- Może niedługo to minie. Co masz zamiar robić teraz na co dzień? - zapytałem. Do powrotu do nauki miał trochę czasu, bowiem dopiero we wrześniu mógł wrócić. Podał mi niewielki zeszyt, który okazał się szkicownikiem. Nieźle mu szło, wcześniej nie widziałem, by rysował, a był w tym naprawdę dobry. Rysunki głównie przedstawiały martwą naturę.

\- Więc będziesz rysować. Super.

\- Może też... Będę dorabiać. Wiesz, żeby pomóc mamie. Nie potrzebują tam u Ciebie kogoś jeszcze? - napił się kakao.

\- Hm... Nie Wiem, ale zapytam - wyszczerzyłem się- dobrze mieć Cię z powrotem- nie powstrzymałem się i znów go uściskałem.

\- Gabe, niedługo mnie udusisz - zaśmiał się.

\- Wcale nie. Po prostu się cieszę, że mam Cię z powrotem. W końcu nie będę sam w tym domu - oświadczyłem - to koszmar siedzieć tu samemu, Wiesz?

\- Domyślam się. Ale już jestem, a niedługo będzie mama z...- wciąż nie do końca pogodził się z nowym dzieckiem.

\- Z Twoja siostrą Castiel - dokończyłem - Będzie cudowna. Zobaczysz.

\- Nie kwestionuję tego, tu raczej chodzi o to, że... martwię się i tyle - urwał. To nie było to co chciał powiedzieć, byłem tego pewien.

~○~

Niedługo po powrocie Casa na świat przyszła Hope. Była tak malutka, że bałem się ją wziąć na ręce pierwszego dnia. Brat nawet jej nie tknął, tylko zerknął i zajął się dalej swoim rysowaniem. Zamykał się w swoim świecie, niewiele mówił. Nie chciał z nami rozmawiać jak kiedyś. Właściwie nawet nie dowiedziałem się czy zmieniło go morderstwo czy sama terapia, a co gorsza nie potrafiłem z nim o tym rozmawiać. Mama natomiast niekoniecznie chciała wybijać go z tej... jakby iluzji, w której przebywał. Uznała, że to mogłoby być dla niego niebezpieczne. 

Wróciłem do szkoły po przerwie świątecznej. Przywykłem do obecności ludzi, mogłem przyznać, że nawet ją polubiłem, w szczególności obecność jednej osoby...

W przeciwieństwie do Castiela byłem heteroseksualny, ale nigdy nie miałem nikogo, również w przeciwieństwie do brata. To trochę wstydliwe, w szczególności wieku dziewiętnastu lat. To jednak nie powstrzymywało mnie przed zerkaniem na bardzo ładną dziewczynę z zajęć matematycznych. Nie miałem szans, to prawda. Kto by się interesował kimś tak zwykłym jak ja? W każdym razie tak się mi wydawało. Po zajęciach do mnie podeszła, co było pierwszym znakiem, że zaczynałem wariować.

\- Cześć Gabe - znała moje imię - Mam na imię Rowena, ale wszyscy mówią mi Rose - stanęła i wyszczerzyła się tak pięknie, że aż zrobiło mi się gorąco.

\- Hej - zmiękły mi kolana, przeczesałem nerwowo włosy i starałem się uśmiechnąć. Obym nie wyglądał jak kretyn.

\- Mam niedługo urodziny - przeszła do sedna sprawy. Czy wspomniałem, że miała piękne, falowane rude włosy, zielone oczy i była bardzo niska, niższa nawet ode mnie? To było strasznie urocze, na dodatek mówiła z akcentem - i byłoby mi miło, gdybyś wpadł.

\- Naprawdę? - nie spodziewałem się.

\- Oczywiście. Zapraszam sporo ludzi że szkoły - podała mi mała karteczkę z adresem i datą - Aha, ubierz się w hawajskim stylu. Do zobaczenia!

Ruda piękność odeszła, pozostawiając mnie z okropnym uczuciem gorąca i palpitacją serca.

~○~

Impreza odbywała się w sobotni wieczór. Jak dowiedziałem się na szkolnym korytarzu, Rose była córką szkockiego biznesmena, sprowadzili się tu dopiero kilka lat temu. Nie miałem stroju hawajskiego w domu, właściwie nic kwiecistego, gustowałem raczej w przydużych bluzach, wyciągniętych swetrach i jeansach. Poprosiłem zatem Castiela, żebyśmy pochodzili po lumpeksach, czasem znajdowaliśmy tam naprawdę świetne ubrania. I tym razem nam się udało.

\- Powinienem dać Ci gumki, braciszku - zażartował Cas, śmiejąc się z tego, jak przeglądałem się w lustrze, znów poprawiając niesforne włosy, zdążyłem mu już wcześniej wspomnieć o Rowenie - Ale jestem młodszy i mi nie wypada.

\- Przestań - burknąłem wkurzony - Nie idę tam się zabawiać seksualnie, tylko trochę posiedzieć i... może potańczyć.

\- Akurat - rzucił rozbawiony.

Pożegnałem całą rodzinę całusami i wyruszyłem autobusem na swoją pierwszą imprezę w życiu. Obiecałem tylko jeszcze mamie, że postaram się nie wrócić zbyt późno. Byłem podekscytowany. Za oszczędności, które odkładałem z wypłaty na gitarę, na której znów zapragnąłem grać jak w czasie dzieciństwa, kupiłem drobny prezent Rose. Dziewczyna była tego warta. Miałem mętlik w głowie, nie wiedziałem czego się spodziewać jeśli chodzi o imprezę. Zatkało mnie, gdy dotarłem pod rezydencje MacLeodów, w życiu nie widziałem tak wielkiego domu, z jeszcze większym ogrodem, trawa raziła wręcz swoją zielenią. Już od strony podjazdu wszystko zostało przystrojone balonami w przeróżnych kolorach. Przeszedłem przez otwarta bramę i trafiłem do krainy bogactwa, alkoholu i młodzieżowej, gównianej muzyki. Było tu tyle ludzi, że ledwo co się przez nich przeciskałem, wszyscy wyglądali jakby spędzali wakacje na Hawajach. Przyznaję, wyglądało to całkiem fajnie. To prawda, spóźniłem się, ale tylko dlatego, że autobus stał w korku. Nie znałem nikogo, co niektórych kojarzyłem ze szkolnego korytarza. Dotarłem do serca domu, salonu, gdzie znalazłem stół wystawiony alkoholem i różnymi przekąskami. Chciałem tylko podkreślić, że Rowena kończyła szesnaście lat. Najwidoczniej bogatym można pić szybciej. Swoją drogą zacząłem się zastanawiać dlaczego mówią na nią Rose.

Niedaleko stołu leżał stos prezentów. Ja nie odłożyłem tam swojego. Chciałem osobiście przekazać prezent solenizantce. Poczęstowałem się jakąś babeczka, która wyglądała na czekoladową. Szkoda, że nie wiedziałem od razu co w niej się znajduje...

Po kilkunastu minutach zacząłem się czuć dość dziwnie. Świat zwolnił, a ja sam bardzo się rozluźniłem, właściwie czułem się świetnie, lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Siedziałem na kanapie popijając pepsi. Obok mnie siedziała para, która cały czas się całowała i obmacywała, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to, wręcz przeciwnie, gapiłem się na nich, muzyka szumiała mi w uszach, choć miałem wrażenie, że spowolnili jej tempo. Zapomniałem, że chciałem szukać Rose, by wręczyć jej prezent.

\- Gabe, jesteś! - właściwie, sama się znalazła. Zajęła miejsce obok mnie i przytula mnie mocno. Zaskoczyła, ale dawało od niej ostro alkoholem, co sporo tłumaczyło.

\- Oczywiście - czy zawsze miałem tak dziwny, flegmatyczny głos? - Bajecznie wyglądasz- oświadczyłem, przyglądając się jej pięknej twarzy i białej sukience. Miała wpleciony kwiat we włosy.

\- Dziękuję - zachichotała - widzę, że jadłeś odlotowe babeczki. Masz takie malutkie oczy teraz.

\- Odlotowe? Co masz na myśli? - dotknąłem powiek- zmniejszyły mi się oczy?

\- Nie, głuptasie. Marihuana jest w babeczkach - wyjaśniła, na co otwarłem szeroko usta. Cholera, naćpałem się?!

\- Ja... Wow. To duuuużo tłumaczy- podrapałem się w głowę - Mówiłem już, że pięknie wyglądasz?

\- Nie jestem pewna. Możesz powtórzyć... - zagryzła wargę i cholernie się do mnie przybliżyła. Czknęła. Serce waliło mi jak chore.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz - wymamrotałem ledwo zrozumiale. Czułem się dość pewnie i w myślach podziękowałem odlotowym babeczkom, bez nich pewnie bym palił się ze wstydu. Przypomniałem sobie o prezencie - Muszę Ci wręczyć prezent. Chciałem to zrobić osobiście...

\- Dobrze, Gabe. Ale chodźmy stąd. Na górę - puściła mi oczko i złapała mnie za rękę.

Pierwszy raz dziewczyna trzymała mnie za rękę z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Pozwoliłem jej się ciągnąć, wszystko wydawało się tak cudownie zwolnione, jakby chciało dorównać rytmowi mojego serca. Weszliśmy do pokoju urządzonego bardzo mrocznie, na czarno, wręcz gotycko.

\- Ale świetny pokój, wow, czuje się jakbym był...

\- W horrorze? W pokoju wariatki? Wiedźmy? Różnie mówią, ale bardzo dobrze się tu czuję. Musiałam też wybrać bardziej... denna muzykę na imprezę, bo nie każdy dobrze się bawi przy kawałkach pokroju Mansona - rzuciła się na łóżko z czarną pościelą w małe, trupie czaszki. Na szafce nocnej miała gramofon. Poruszyła igłą i zaczęła grać jakaś piosenka. Rozpoznałem w niej wcześniej wspomnianego artystę/ Nie spodziewałem się, że Rowena jest aż tak świetną dziewczyną.

\- Lubię Mansona - przyznałem i podszedłem do niej. Usiadłem na brzegu i wyciągnąłem z kieszeni malutki pakunek - A skoro kręcą Cię takie klimaty, mój prezent na pewno Ci się spodoba... Mam taką nadzieję - zerknąłem w jej oczy, przekazując - Znalazłem to w takim sklepie vintage'owym. Kiedyś miałaś koszulkę z napisem, że kochasz vintage, czasem miałaś podobizny jakichś różnych...

\- Gabriel, za dużo gadasz - szybko musnęła moje usta swoimi, chcąc mnie uciszyć i wzięła z tak prezent. Serce miałem w gardle. Przecież ona właśnie mnie pocałowała! Zdarła papier, następnie otwarła pudełko. Wiedziałem jak zabłysły jej oczy. Kupiłem jej naszyjnik wykonany z postarzanego srebra z kamieniem onyksowym, zupełnie czarnym.

\- Odjechane - oświadczyła i usiadła do mnie tyłem. Odgarnęła włosy z karku, był lekko piegowaty - Ubierz mi.

Wykonałem jej prośbę. Obróciła się do mnie.

\- Piękny. Właściwie nie musiałeś. Średnio mi zależy na prezentach. Ważne, że przyszedłeś.

\- Chciałem.

Wyszczerzyła się i gapiła, mógłbym przysiąc, że po prostu robiła do mnie maślane oczy.

\- Jak długo mam czekać na pocałunek? - zapytała w końcu nieco zirytowana, a ja jak posłuszny szczeniaczek pocałowałem ją od razu. 

Tej nocy straciłem dziewictwo do pieprzonego Sweet Dreams w wykonaniu Mansona. Wow.


	5. Chapter 5

Bycie z Roweną zmieniło moje życie praktycznie nie do poznania. Prawie w ogóle nie bywałem w domu, spędzałem za to dużo czasu z ludźmi. Stałem się niesamowicie towarzyską osobą, a przede wszystkim prowadziłem bardzo aktywne życie seksualne. Mama z jednej strony cieszyła się, ale potrzebowała pomocy z Hope i z Casem. Chyba znów było z nim gorzej. Próbowałem go zabrać gdzieś, ale przestał się odzywać i do mnie. Poddałem się, w pewnym momencie stwierdziłem, że za bardzo przeżywa. Powinien wziąć się w garść, zacząć życie od nowa. Tak jak zrobiłem to ja. Doszedłem do wniosku, że mu to wszystko powiem.

\- Cześć Cassie. Pogadamy? - wszedłem do jego pokoju. Podciągnąłem rękawy koszuli, którą miałem na sobie. W jego pokoju zawsze panowała wyższa temperatura. Spojrzał na mnie, wychylając się spod kołdry - To znaczy ja pogadam - poprawiłem się - Wiesz co? Powiem to raz. Ostatni raz próbuję jakkolwiek Ci pomóc.

Widziałem jak marszczy brwi, usiadł jakbym go naprawdę zainteresował tymi słowami.

\- Uważam, że powinieneś ruszyć naprzód. Koniec tego wszystkiego. Cas, marnujesz sobie życie. Chcesz już zawsze leżeć na tym łóżku? Jesteś młodym chłopakiem, pięknie rysujesz, a teraz nawet tego nie robisz... Nie chcę byś...

\- Przestań, Gabriel. Mówisz tak, bo jesteś zakochany, wszystko zyskało dla Ciebie lepsze barwy. A ja...? Wiem, że był potworem, ale ja go zabiłem. Tymi rękoma - schował twarz w dłoniach i westchnął ciężko, powstrzymywał się od łez.

\- Obroniłeś mnie i mamę - powiedziałem stanowczo - Właściwie, gdybyś wyszedł w końcu z domu, to może sam też byś się zakochał i odzyskał uśmiech i chęci do życia.

\- Nikt nigdy nie pokocha mordercy - warknął - nikt, nie rozumiesz?

\- To nieprawda. Każdy zasługuje na miłość - oświadczyłem zirytowany i podniosłem się - A Ty zachowujesz się jak...

\- Co, dzieciak? - przerwał mi - zgadnij co, jestem jeszcze dzieckiem, a właściwie nigdy nie przestałem, bo nie miałem dzieciństwa! 

Prychnąłem i po prostu wyszedłem. Nie potrafiłem mu pomóc, brakowało mi na to pomysłów. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że ma depresję, sam miałem ją przez większość swojego życia, ale teraz, gdy było dobrze nie wiedziałem jak rozmawiać z nim. Nauczyłem się za to rozmawiać z ludźmi, okazało się, że jestem bardzo zabawną osoba, na dodatek mój związek z Rose... Dziewczyna miała dość spore problemy z nauką, a ja bardzo chciałem jej pomóc. Wynagradzała mi wszystko seksem. Dobrym seksem. Niesamowitym seksem. Wszystko nie trwało niestety zbyt długo. Po kilku miesiącach okazało się, że mnie zdradza. To był niesamowity cios, który przyszedł do mnie w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, nie spodziewałem się tego po kimś takim jak ona. Nie wiedziałem jak z tym wszystkim się czuć, pokochałem ją, a ona bezczelnie to wszystko wykorzystywała, zraniła mnie. Kolejna osoba w moim życiu odjebała coś niewybaczalnego! Zrobiła to tuż przed końcem roku szkolnego, to znaczy, ja dowiedziałem się o tym właśnie wtedy. Podobno już od dłuższego czasu miała kogoś na boku. Nie jednego. Kilku. Zdradzała mnie z kilkoma facetami naraz, a ja naiwnie łaziłem za nią i adorowałem, kochałem... Niewiele pamiętałem co było potem, na pewno unikałem wychodzenia z domu. Możliwe, iż zamknąłem się w pokoju na dobre kilka dni, płakałem, ciąłem się jak idiota i waliłem pięściami w ścianę. Koniec końców doszedłem do wniosku, że ona raczej nie była tą jedyną. Nie mogła być. Przez myśl nawet przeszło mi, iż dotychczas myślałem, że nikt mnie nie pokocha, a to nieprawda. Ona do mnie po prostu nic nie czuła, a miłość da mi ktoś inny. Tak by mnie nie potraktowała osoba, która miałaby spędzić ze mną całe życie. 

Najwidoczniej szczęście jakie otrzymałem okazało się chwilowe, a cierpienie nigdy mnie nie opuściło. Nie wiedziałem już co robić z tymi wszystkimi złymi myślami, nie potrzebowałem kolejnych blizn na ciele, postanowiłem, że zacznę pisać. Tym sposobem w ciągu kilku dni miałem materiał na album muzyczny. Nie wspomniałem, że zakupiłem gitarę za zarobione pieniądze. Zatem tak, napisałem kilka piosenek wraz z zapisem nutowym i zrobiłem kolejny odważny krok w swoim życiu. Wraz z końcem roku z zespołu odchodziły dwie osoby ze szkolnego zespołu, a ja postanowiłem do niego dołączyć. W życiu bym nie powiedział, że to sprawi, iż znów poczuje się szczęśliwy. Tym o to sposobem odreagowałem na zerwanie z tą suką.

~○~

Nie miałem pojęcia jak to się stało, ale pierwsze dwa lata w szkole średniej minęły mi niesamowicie szybko, otrzymałem częściowe stypendium na drugim roku, a należąc do zespołu radziłem sobie całkiem nieźle, żeby nie powiedzieć świetnie. Było nas trzech - ja na gitarze i czasem na wokalu, Jared na perkusji oraz Rob, który grał na basie, nasz główny wokalista. 

Castiel w końcu pozbierał się. Co jakiś czas dorabiał weekendowo, narobił sobie pełno tatuaży, głównie związanych z tym co przeszedł w życiu, jakieś symbole odrodzenia, drobne rzeczy związane ze mną, z mamą, do Hope nadal nie był przekonany. Oprócz tego rozjaśniał końcówki swoich czarnych włosów tylko po to, by farbować je na granatowo, zmienił styl na nieco bardziej podobny do mojego - czyli koszule w kratę, bądź t-shirty, skóra, dość ciasne portki - i spędzał czas z ludźmi. To znaczy ze mną i mamą. Nie miał przyjaciół, drugiej połówki. Stał się bardzo introwertyczną osoba i niesamowitym kujonem, nie rzucił rysowania i dalej się rozwijał. W całym domu mama porozwieszała jego prace. Wiedziałem, że jest z niego dumna, mnie również rozpierało to uczucie od środka. I zazdrość, bo skurczybyk urósł jeszcze kilka centymetrów, przez co osiągnął metr osiemdziesiąt, a ja żyłem w stresie, że będzie jeszcze większy. Od tego roku zaczął chodzić do tej samej szkoły co ja.

Pierwszego dnia wpadłem na jakiegoś gościa, który jak debil stał na środku. Wytrąciłem mu z rąk jakieś dokumenty, oczywiście niecelowo. 

\- Eh, wybacz stary- od razu powiedziałem, schyliłem się, by podnieść te papierki.

\- Wolałbym, gdybyś zwracał się do mnie "Pan Winchester" -usłyszałem szorstki głos. Zmarszczyłem brwi i spojrzałem na gościa. Chwila. Ja go znam.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie, Panie Winchester - parsknąłem, nie mogąc się od tego powstrzymać.

\- Ej, to Ty pracujesz w tym spożywczaku. Jak Tobie... Gabriel? - zapytał, odbierając ode mnie dokumenty.

\- Jak widać. A Ty... A Pan, Panie Winchester jest nauczycielem? Czego uczymy? - gość generalnie zawsze kupował u mnie gumki. Czasem bywał z bratem, czasem sam. Nie przepadałem za nim i zawsze się zastanawiałem z kim on tyle sypia.

\- Od teraz już tak, choć jak na razie tylko na zastępstwo - wyglądał jakby się skrzywił.

\- Okej - skinąłem głową. Obróciłem się na pięcie i odszedłem od typa. Musiał świeżo co skończyć studia, nie wydawał się stary, pewnie nawet nie miał trzydziestu lat. Podejrzewałem, że nie jedna dziewczyna będzie na niego lecieć, bowiem, cóż, nie jestem gejem, ale jest bardzo atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Przynajmniej żadna nie zaciąży, w razie co, ma gumki. Zajęcia tego dnia nie były zbyt wymagające, właściwie zaczęli tylko wstępnie przypominać, iż niedługo czekają nas egzaminy końcowe, zatem pełen energii wróciłem do domu.

Przekraczając próg, porwałem Hope w ramiona.

-Witaj moja księżniczko! - zawołałem i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko na widok maleńkiej blondyneczki z bursztynowymi oczami. Miała urocze dołeczki, a jej uśmiech za każdym razem topił moje serce.

\- Gabe! - pisnęła radośnie. Niedługo kończyła dwa latka, ale potrafiła już wypowiedzieć kilka prostszych zdań, nasze imiona... Uważałem, że to najmądrzejsze dziecko na całym świecie i tak.

\- To ja, maleństwo - odpowiedziałem - zaraz powiemy pani Malory, że może już wracać do domu i się będziemy bawić! - ta kobieta, dokładniej nasza sąsiadka, starsza pani bez rodziny, pomagała nam przy opiece nad maleństwem. Mama pracowała od kilku miesięcy, mieliśmy wciąż zasiłek od państwa i trochę pieniędzy z moich wypłat, jak i ze stypendium, ale nie mieliśmy wciąż z czego opłacić żłobka. Jak się okazało takie placówki były zbyt wielkimi wydatkami jak na naszą kieszeń, a jeśli coś się znalazło w miarę okazyjnej cenie - brak miejsc.

Zjadłem z Hope obiad, pomogłem jej trochę z łyżeczką, w kwestii samodzielnego jedzenia jeszcze nie stała się mistrzem, wymyłem później jej buźkę, pobawiłem się, a pod wieczór wykąpałem. Czytałem jej do snu różne bajki, a ona zasypiała. Czułem się za nią bardzo odpowiedzialny. Jakiś czas temu udało mi się zakupić starszy laptop w miarę promocyjnej cenie, znalazłem ogłoszenie w bibliotece, z którego właściwie tylko ja korzystałem, mama nie za bardzo znała się na sprzęcie, poza tym wolała książki, a Castiel oddawał się rysowaniu. 

Od niedawna korzystałem z czatu dla samotnych ludzi. Nie ukrywam, że po rozstaniu z Roweną przez moje łóżko przewinęło się kilka dziewczyn, natomiast ja potrzebowałem czegoś więcej. W prawdziwym świecie flirt średnio mi wychodził, należałem raczej do śmieszków, przez co wiele dziewczyn myślało, że się nabijam i po jednej nocy spędzonej ze mną już więcej się nie odzywały. Właściwie mogło to też oznaczać, iż jestem słaby w łóżku...

Nie, nie. Na pewno nie jestem słaby w łóżku.

Tego wieczoru napisała do mnie jakaś Samantha, która jak się okazało, dziś miała swój pierwszy dzień w szkole średniej, na dodatek w tej samej co ja. Ucieszyłem się, miałem szansę na bliższe poznanie z nią. Dziewczyna była niesamowicie inteligentna, sympatyczna, zabawna i... trochę młoda. Skończyłem niedawno dwadzieścia jeden lat, a ona tylko szesnaście. Mimo to czułem się niesamowicie. Bawiły ją nawet moje żarty. Na ikonce miała małego szczeniaczka, fakt, nie wiedziałem jak wygląda, ale w pewnym sensie uznałem to za urocze. Od tamtego wieczoru pisaliśmy codziennie. Ona doskonale wiedziała kim jestem. Pisała, że często widuje mnie na przerwach, że nie może się doczekać, aż na halloween odbędzie się koncert mojego zespołu... A ja nie miałem pojęcia kim ona jest. Jej tajemniczość niesamowicie mnie kręciła lecz uczucia, które zacząłem do niej żywić zaczynały mnie przerażać. W pewnym momencie próbowałem już odpychać od siebie myśli, wiążące się z nią, ale nie potrafiłem. W połowie października napisałem do niej:

" Hej Sammy, spotkajmy się wreszcie, dobrze? Chcę w końcu Cię poznać, zabrać na kawę..."

Czekałem jak czubek, aż w końcu mi odpisze. Często odmawiała spotkania, zastanawiałem się dlaczego, może uważała się za nieatrakcyjną? Mogłem podziękować mojej mamie za wychowanie mnie ze świadomością, że to nie szata zdobi człowieka i że nie warto oceniać książki po okładce. Nie mogła poza tym być brzydsza niż ja, liczył się jej cudowny charakter i fakt, że nawet jej nie znając czułem się zakochany. Cholera, to brzmi idiotycznie, ale jest prawdą. 

" Dobrze. Spotkajmy się. "

Gdy otrzymałem tę wiadomość, nie mogłem bardziej się ucieszyć. W moim żołądku motyle poruszały się jak stado, nie panowałem nad sobą, nad swoim uśmiechem. Uzgodniłem z nią, że zobaczymy się jutro po szkole na starym mieście, w kawiarence niedaleko mojej pracy. Można się domyśleć, że następnego dnia siedziałem jak na szpilkach, ledwo co dając sobie radę na zajęciach. Emocje za bardzo mnie opanowały. Cudem przetrwałem, nim jednak opuściłem szkołę, poszedłem do szkolnej łazienki, zajrzeć, czy na pewno wyglądam dobrze. 

Dotarłem na miejsce dość szybko, usiadłem bardziej w rogu i nerwowo podnosiłem wzrok na drzwi, za każdym razem, gdy dzwoneczek umieszczony tuż nad nimi został trącony, przez osobę, która wchodziła. W pewnym momencie zakazałem sobie patrzenia i skupiłem się na studiowaniu menu. 

\- Cześć, Gabriel - usłyszałem męski głos nad sobą i spojrzałem zdezorientowany. Stał przede mną młody, bardzo wysoki chłopak, ubrany w bardzo luźną koszulę w kratę i podstarzałe jeansy. Trzymał się nerwowo za ramię i uśmiechał się, patrząc na mnie. Przypominał mi trochę brata tego, no, Winchestera, ale gdy go ostatnio widziałem... Minęły chyba dwa lata. Tak mi się wydawało.

\- Uhm, cześć, potrzebujesz czegoś? - zapytałem, Samantha mogła pojawić się w każdej chwili, a on mi zawraca...

\- Nie, to znaczy, eh... To ja. Sam - powiedział niepewnie, nawet nie siadając. Poczułem jakby ktoś mi z całej siły przywalił krzesłem w głowę, a już raz tak dostałem i wiem jak bardzo to boli. Zacząłem sobie wszystko w głowie łączyć, wszystko co mi ona... on pisał, że widziała, że widział mnie na stołówce, bibliotece, on wszędzie tam był, cholera jasna!

\- Że co, proszę? - zapytałem, czując narastającą wściekłość - TY?! Jesteś pieprzonym zbokiem! Kłamcą i oszustem! Bawiło Cię wykorzystywanie moich uczuć?! - oburzenie mną miotało - Ty cholerny zboczeńcu, rzygać mi się chcę jak na Ciebie patrzę! - wrzasnąłem, oczywiście przykuwając nie małą uwagę. Widziałem, jak po jego policzkach spływają łzy, ale miałem je głęboko w dupie. Jak ktoś śmiał w ogóle zrobić coś takiego drugiej osobie?! Ja do cholery... Naprawdę się zakochałem i to złamało moje serce, zostało z niego jeszcze mniej niż wtedy, gdy przyłapałem tę rudą sukę w łóżku z tym Joey'em. 

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że znów zostałem zdradzony.


	6. Chapter 6

Marzeniem chyba niejednego jest by spojrzeć w lustro i powiedzieć do siebie "wow, jestem szczęśliwy". W każdym razie ja tak bym chciał. Mówi się też, że człowiek nigdy nie wie, kiedy jest szczęśliwy i zdaje sobie z tego sprawę dopiero po czasie. To nieprawda. Wiesz kiedy czujesz się dobrze, a kiedy źle. Logiczne. Po tym co się stało z Samanthą, cóż, Samem, załamałem się. Moje serce po prostu zostało zniszczone. Nie chciałem, by to wszystko zakończyło się w taki sposób, czułem się oszukany, poza tym, dlaczego on to zrobił? Po co? Chciał się że mnie ponabijać, a potem wszystkim rozpowiedzieć, że Gabriel kurwa z zespołu lubi ciągnąc lachę dzieciakom? Albo gorzej.

Zastanawiałem się dlaczego mnie to spotkało, a co gorsza, po co mnie w sobie, w Samancie, właściwie, rozkochał. I to kurewsko. Jestem naiwny, prawda? Jestem głupim i naiwnym idiotą, który przy pierwszej lepszej okazji obrzuca kogoś swoimi uczuciami. Poza tym, kto zakochuje się w osobach, których nigdy nie widział? 

Siedziałem na podłodze i znów trzymałem w ręku maleńkie ostrze. Zaczynałem zauważać, że nie jest ze mną dobrze i to w taki świadomy sposób. Miałem okrutne myśli, bardzo złe, wręcz mroczne. Chciałem się ich pozbyć, ale znałem tylko jeden sposób na to. Przeczesałem nieco przetłuszczone włosy palcami i oparłem głowę o ścianę. To nie tak, że chciałem umrzeć. Potrzebowałem dać upust złym emocjom, uspokoić się, poczuć szczypanie i zobaczyć cieknącą krew po mojej skórze. Westchnąłem ciężko i zacisnąłem wściekle usta. Największy potwór mnie już opuścił, nie rozumiałem jednak dlaczego wciąż wszystko szło nie po mojej myśli. Nie wytrzymałem i znów przycisnąłem mocno żyletkę do uda. Na nadgarstkach nie miałem już na to miejsca, poza tym nie chciałem, by każdy widział, a blizn było już całkiem sporo. Gdyby tylko Cas to zauważył, od razu by mnie zaprowadził do psychiatry. Dlatego ukrywałem to jak tylko mogłem. Czekałem, aż krew zaschnie i starłem ją lekko wilgotną chusteczką. Wstałem i wlepiłem na swoją twarz jeden ze swoich najlepszych uśmiechów, opuszczając pokój.

\- Gabe - zagadnął mnie od razu Castiel, który również wyszedł z pokoju - Zrobiłem dla Ciebie to zadanie z fizyki. Ale to ostatni raz - oddał mi zeszyt z trochę zirytowana mina. Mówiłem już, że stał się niezłym kujonem?

\- Dzięki, braciak - skinąłem wdzięcznie głową.

\- Wszystko dobrze? Dalej przejmujesz się tym... chłopcem? - zaśmiał się - Nie mów, że znowu płakałeś. Gabriel, przestań już... - wywrócił oczami.

\- Co? Ja się w ogóle tym nie przejmuję. Poza tym między Wami jest tylko rok różnicy wieku. Czytałem po prostu i jedna z moich ulubionych postaci umarła.

\- Mhm. Skończ kłamać, a poza tym, uwierz mi, że faceci też są fajni - puścił mi oczko.

\- Nie jestem gejem, debilu- rzuciłem. Nie chciałem kontynuować tej rozmowy.

\- Mówiłeś, że płakał i że do Ciebie pisał. Może faceci też uważają, że jesteś fajny, powinieneś go przeprosić za te scenę w kawiarni - czemu ja mu to wszystko opowiedziałem? Zdawało się, że próbował wykorzystać to przeciwko mnie.

\- Też potrafię płakać na zawołanie i bez obrazy, ale nie jestem pieprzonym pedałem.

By uspokoić się poszedłem do Hope. Myślałem oczywiście o tym co mówił Castiel, ale to nie mogła być prawda. Na niego to wszyscy lecieli i mu to pasowało, ale ja nie potrzebowałem facetów w swoim życiu. Potrzebowałem dziewczyny. Słodkiej i kochanej. Takiej jaka... jaka miała być Samantha. Po południu miałem zmianę w sklepie. Zajęło to przynajmniej moje złe myśli. Dopóki ten idiota nie przylazł do sklepu.

\- Cześć, Gabriel - przywitał się i znów wymusił nieśmiały uśmiech. Nie wyglądał najlepiej. I dobrze. Nie zasłużył.

\- W czym mogę pomoc? - zapytałem. Czysty profesjonalizm. Nic poza tym. Niech się pieprzy. Nie będę na niego patrzeć więcej. Spojrzałem więc na swoją gazetę o kosmitach, której lekturą usiłowałem się zająć.

\- Chciałbym z Tobą porozmawiać i... przeprosić... wyjaśnić te sytuacje. Myślałem, że może się domyślasz, że nie jestem dziewczyną. Właściwie nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nią jestem i ja... przepraszam. Może byśmy się spotkali jeszcze raz? Daj mi szansę... - słyszałem jak głos mu drży. Mogłem założyć się, że nerwowo bawi się palcami. Ludzie tak robią, gdy się denerwują.

\- Ile razy mam Ci powtarzać, że nie jestem pedałem, zboczeńcu? - wycedziłem wręcz przez zęby - Jak śmiesz jeszcze się tłumaczyć? Nie uważasz, że trochę na to za późno? - chciałem dodać, iż zranił mnie, złamał serce lecz gdybym to zrobił pewnie by to wykorzystał przeciwko mnie.

\- Wiem, że Cię skrzywdziłem - odezwał się. A co on do cholery? Czyta mi w myślach. Prychnąłem na to - Daj mi szansę, nie byłeś nigdy z chłopakiem, m-może... Może mnie polubisz i...

Dźwięk dzwoneczka przy drzwiach zaanonsował wejście drugiego Winchestera do sklepu. Jakby tego było mało.

\- Dean - młodszy się zdziwił - umiem robić zakupy - warknął, wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego, czasem miałem wrażenie, że jego brat traktuje go jak dziecko.

\- Długo Cię nie było, Jezus, po prostu się śpieszę i chciałem sprawdzić co się dzieję - wywrócił oczami. Dupek. Sam skrzywił się mocno na jego słowa i odszedł od lady. Wziął kilka rzeczy z półek i wrócił po chwili. Bez słowa go obsłużyłem i czekałem aż zapłaci. Podał kilka banknotów. Wydałem resztę i wyszli.

Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że jego widok nie wzbudził we mnie uczuć. Obrzydzenie, to przede wszystkim czułem, jednak najgorsze było to, że chłopak jest cholernie inteligentny i wiedział co zrobił. Wiedział jak się czuję. Próbował zastosować na mnie sztuczki psychologiczne. Jestem hetero. To się nie zmieni.

~○~

Od pamiętnego wydarzenia w kawiarni, Sam się do mnie więcej nie odzywał. Dopiero wtedy w sklepie. Dwa dni później, w poniedziałek dokładniej, napisał. Nie wiem po co, ale to zrobił.

Samantha: " Cześć,Gabriel. Przepraszam za sytuację w sklepie. Zrozumiałem już, że nie mam szans na nic z twojej strony. Jest mi źle z tym, że Cię tak potraktowałem, ale inaczej nie zwróciłbyś na mnie uwagi. Chce tylko, żebyś wiedział, że... Zakochałem się w Tobie, jesteś wspaniałą osobą i mam nadzieję, że dziewczyna, która z Tobą będzie, doceni to. Nie będę już więcej zwracał Ci głowy."

Odczytałem i zrobiło mi się jakoś tak... przykro. Gdy chciałem coś napisać, okazało się, że usunął konto. Nie miałem zatem z nim już jak się skontaktować. Prychnąłem pod nosem, a i dobrze, że się tak stało. Niech się pierdoli. Ubrałem na siebie bluzę z kapturem i podarte na kolanach jeansy. Poszedłem do szkoły wraz z Casem. Wiedział, że coś jest że mną nie tak.

\- Spotkałeś księżniczkę we śnie czy co Cię tak gryzie?- zapytał.

\- Co? Ech.. Nie, Sam dziś do mnie z rana napisał, że się we mnie zakochał i że już więcej nie będzie zawracać mi głowy.

\- Ooooch,jakie to słodkie - zamruczał i zaśmiał się - Ty też się zakochałeś. Tylko Ci przeszkadza kuśka między nogami.

\- Castiel, do cholery, to nie jest śmieszne! - aż się zatrzymałem - nie wiesz jak się czuje z tym wszystkim, to nie jest dla mnie proste. Poza tym, on jest głupi, ma szesnaście lat. Za kilka lat nie będzie tego pamiętał.

\- Gabe, no weź, co Cię takiego odrzuca w facetach?

\- No nie Wiem, może to, że nie są kobietami? - zapytałem ironicznie. Zbliżaliśmy się już do szkoły. 

\- A już sądziłem, że liczy się dla Ciebie najbardziej charakter - śmiał się ze mnie. Po prostu się że mnie śmiał. Debil. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, z tego, iż robił to na złość.

\- Bo liczy, ale nie faceta.

Na pierwszych zajęciach myślałem tylko o tym, by go nie spotkać. Tak było. Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie. Po prostu przestał chodzić na zajęcia. To nie tak, że się martwiłem, ale ludzie nie znikają bez powodu. A co jeśli przeze mnie coś sobie zrobił? Nie chciałem mieć go na sumieniu. Wiele myśli mną targało wtedy. Nawet takie, podczas których... chciałem spróbować, ale tylko trochę, jak to jest, gdy całuje Cię osoba tej samej płci. Czy to takie same? A może jednak inne?

Mój brat nie był jednak takim debilem. Pewnie też przez to przechodził, z tymże znacznie szybciej, natomiast... ja wciąż byłem zakochany. Tylko nie wiedziałem już w kim. Zebrałem w końcu cała swoją odwagę, pozbyłem się towarzystwa Roba oraz Jareda i podszedłem do młodego Winchestera.

\- Cześć, Sam - powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Właściwie, zawsze będąc zdenerwowanym się uśmiechałem. Gdy tak przed nim stałem, czułem się niesamowicie malutki.

\- G-Gabriel - odezwał się zaskoczony i mógłbym przysiąc, że w jego oczach na chwilę pojawiły się iskierki - Przyszedłeś się znów ponabijać? Widziałem jak ostatnio robisz to z kolegami z zespołu... - Tak. To prawda, trochę nie byłem miły ostatnio.

\- Nie. Zapraszam Cię na kawę - przełknąłem ciężko - Na koleżeńską kawę - zaraz podkreśliłem. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dlaczego to robisz?

\- Możesz tego nie kwestionować? - parsknąłem - Po prostu się zgódź na te pieprzoną kawę, okej?

Skinął głową i delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Dziękuję. Nie będziesz żałował. Będę... Będę na pewno - miałem wrażenie, że z całej siły powstrzymuje się od tego, by się na mnie nie rzucić. Cóż mogłem powiedzieć, niezła ze mnie dupa.

Odszedłem od niego i byłem z siebie dumny. Dałem radę, jednak zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie ustaliliśmy w której kawiarni mamy się spotkać. Jak debil cofnąłem się i odchrząknąłem, by odwrócił się do mnie. Stał bowiem twarzą do swojej szafki.

\- Spotkajmy się w Diana's Cafe - dorzuciłem.

\- Jasne. Będę Gabe - uśmiechał się szeroko. Wyglądał jak szczeniaczek.

Dopiero teraz odszedłem z dumą na matematykę. Te zajęcia miałem z Roweną od tego semestru. Zmieniła się, wydawała się bardziej mroczna niż zwykle. Co chwilę miała kogoś nowego, a mimo to wciąż próbowała do mnie zarywać, głównie dlatego, że dziwnym sposobem byłem jedną z najbardziej znanych osób w szkole, oczywiście przez zespół, a jej zależało na popularności.

Właściwie chyba każdy znał moje imię. Jak to jest? Cóż. Poza tym, że co chwilę słyszysz niesamowite plotki na swój temat i dziewczyny z pierwszej klasy zostawiają Ci karteczki w szafce, oferując seks to... To się tego nie zauważa. Nauczyciele wciąż traktują Cię jak kolejnego przygłupiego nastolatka. Jeden nawet się że mnie wyśmiewa, za każdym razem podkreślając, iż mam dwadzieścia jeden lat i już powinienem studiować. Nie lubiłem tego. Miałem świadomość, że wszystko zostało opóźnione w moim życiu. To również mnie dobijało, fakt, że straciłem tak wiele lat...

Doczekałem się końca lekcji, zostawiłem część niepotrzebnych podręczników w szafce. Ruszyłem do kawiarni, w której miałem spotkać się z Samem. Doszedłem do wniosku, że chcę mieć z nim chociażby minimalny kontakt. Chciałem, żeby wytłumaczył mi dlaczego to zrobił, przeprosił może... Właściwie nie byłem pewny czego oczekuję. Kierowałem się głównie ciekawością. Był pierwszy, pewnie przez te długie nogi. Usiadłem obok niego. Gapił się i szczerzył, oczy mu błyszczały, zachowywał się też jakby jego serce waliło dziesięć razy mocniej.

\- Sam - zacząłem - chce porozmawiać o tym wszystkim co zaszło między nami i o...

\- Czekoladowe ciasto z pianką bananową razy dwa, cappuccino oraz czarna kawa - odezwał się kelner, który przerwał mi zdanie. Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi. Zdążył już zamówić?

\- Tak, cappuccino dla mnie. Czarna dla tego pana - uśmiechał się dalej. Kelner pozostawił zamówienie i odszedł - Jestem głodny, a tutaj innego jedzenie nie dostanę i... wiem, że uwielbiasz słodkości i czarną kawę, więc sobie pozwoliłem zamówić i...

\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć - uciąłem, zabierając się za jedzenie. Dopiero, gdy zjedliśmy postanowiłem zabrać jeszcze raz głos - Chcę porozmawiać o tym co się stało. O tym co zrobiłeś... słuchaj, masz szesnaście lat, jesteś praktycznie w wieku mojego brata. Jak był młodszy odwalał różne akcje, a teraz tego żałuje. To co myślisz, że do mnie poczułeś nie jest prawda. Wydaje Ci się tak. Poza tym jestem dla Ciebie za stary.

\- To nie prawda, Gabe - uśmiech zniknął z twarzy szatyna - Nie jesteś stary, a ja wiem co czuję, nie jestem dzieckiem - trochę się oburzył - Dlaczego nie wierzysz, że się w Tobie zakochałem? Powoduje to u Ciebie jakiś dyskomfort?

\- Oczywiście, że powoduje to u mnie dyskomfort, Sam, bo jestem heteroseksualny.

\- Tego nie wiesz, bo nie sprawdzałeś -upierał się.

\- Duh, Oczywiście, że sprawdzałem. Miałem kilka dziewczyn, wiem, że mi się to podoba, stary, seks, piersi, długie włosy... - zmarszczyłem brwi - Dobra, długie włosy może akurat mniej, bo to nawet Ty masz. 

\- Ale nigdy nie próbowałeś z chłopakiem- podkreślił po raz kolejny - Daj mi szansę. Nie zrobię nic na co mi nie pozwolisz - aż się podekscytował, gdy o tym mówił.

Pokręciłem głową i upiłem porządny łyk kawy. Ścisnęło mnie mocno w żołądku. Ręce zaczęły mi drżeć.

\- Nie zacznę nagle być dla Ciebie gejem- oświadczyłem - To tak nie działa.

\- Nie proszę Cię o to, byś był dla mnie gejem. Może okaże się, że jesteś biseksualny? Nie wiem, Gabe, ale proszę, daj mi szansę. Nie łam mi serca...- szepnął i zacisnął mocno usta. Patrzył na mnie jak szczeniaczek.

\- Ty moje złamałeś, twierdząc, że jesteś kimś innym - burknąłem złowrogo. To co powiedziałem, uświadomiło mu jak się czułem wobec Samanthy. Wobec niego. Kurwa.

\- Wiem, że się zakochałeś. Ja w Tobie też. Proszę... Jestem wciąż ta samą osobą - oho, rozbeczał się.

\- Nie płacz, to mi nie pomaga - przetarłem twarz dłońmi. Odetchnąłem głęboko - Dobrze. Niech Ci będzie. Ale mnie nie dotykaj. 

Z tej całej radości aż klasnął w dłonie. Możliwe, że mi odwaliło, ale chciałem tego. To znaczy, potrzebowałem jego obecności. Czyjejkolwiek. Rob i Jared byli moimi kumplami, ale z nimi relacja była bardzo ogólna. Bliskości, tego pragnąłem.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo chciałbym Cię teraz poca.... - zaczął, ale od razu się wtrąciłem.

\- O tym też do mnie nie mów. Żadnego dotykania, żadnych tekstów o pocałunkach. Rozumiemy się?

\- Tak, Gabriel. Rozumiemy się. 

Obym tego nie żałował.


	7. Chapter 7

W całym domu rozbrzmiał dźwięk jakiegoś emo kawałka, który Castiel puścił na cały regulator. Zatem nastała sobota. Sam chciał się dzisiaj ze mną spotkać. Niestety mój brat się dowiedział, ponieważ nie potrafię trzymać języka za zębami. Otrzymałem wiele wskazówek co robić na randce z facetem. Nie sądziłem, że potrafi być aż tak złośliwy.

\- Wiesz co, jak na osobę, która się z nikim nie umawia, strasznie dużo wiesz - powiedziałem - Czemu sam się nie umówisz z Samem?

\- Nie... Nie szukam nikogo - spoważniał od razu.

\- Ale Ciebie za to szukają. Taka jedna dziewczyna ciągle się na Ciebie patrzy. Wydaje się być miła - przyznałem.

\- Nie. Nikt nie powinien że mną być. Wyobrażasz sobie reakcje kogokolwiek na fakt, że zabiłem własnego ojca?

\- Tak. Jeżeli ktoś Cię pokocha, to to nie będzie miało znaczenia dla tej osoby -umieściłem dłoń na jego ramieniu. Westchnął i pokręcił głową, jakby chciał zaprzeczyć.

\- Nie kłóć się. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która ze mną rozmawia.

\- Cassie, ale tylko dlatego, że innym nie odpowiadasz - i miałem rację. Widziałem jeszcze na początku semestru, jak niektórzy próbują z nim pogadać, ale on po prostu odchodził.

\- Jestem inny niż Ty. Nie potrzebuje kontaktu z ludźmi i tyle. Wiesz chociaż, gdzie Sam chce Cię zabrać? - zmienił temat.

\- Hm... właściwie to nie wiem, mieliśmy tylko się spotkać... - zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Na Twoim miejscu ubrałbym się jakoś seksownie. To randka. Nie spacer po parku.

Pokazałem mu środkowy palec i opuściłem jego pokój. Poszedłem na dół, gdzie mama już szykowała się do wyjścia. Niedługo Sam miał po mnie przyjść.

\- Gabbie, synku, zostaniesz dziś z Hope, dobrze? - zapytała, naciągając na siebie gruby, wełniany kardigan.

\- A co z panią Malory?

\- Niestety. Dzisiaj ma plany - podeszła do lustra i poprawiła swoje jasne włosy.

\- Ja właściwie też mam plany i...

Pukanie do drzwi. Cholera.

\- Kto to? Ktoś do Ciebie? - odgadła - Słoneczko, Cas nie zajmie się siostra, wiesz jakie ma do niej podejście... Jak zostaniesz z kolegą czy koleżanką to jutro upiekę sernik - zacisnąłem usta. Już mnie miała.

\- Dobrze mamo. Otworzę - znów zapukał. Nie zdążyłem się nawet przebrać, miałem na sobie dres i bluzę, obie rzeczy należały do Casa, więc trochę na mnie wisiały. Nacisnąłem klamkę.

\- Cześć, Gabe - uśmiechał się. Miał przewieszoną torbę przez ramię i taki śmieszny sweter w kropki. Szerokie jeansy, coś w stylu lat pięćdziesiątych. Nie miał gustu - Jesteś gotowy?

\- Niekoniecznie... Jest zmiana planów. Muszę zająć się moją malutką siostrą, spotkajmy się kiedy indziej - chciałem go zbyć.

\- Żartujesz? Uwielbiam dzieci! Mogę Ci pomóc - szczenięcy wzrok. Mama pojawiła się w drzwiach - O dzień dobry pani.

\- Witam witam, Gabbie, Hope zaraz się obudzi. Odgrzej jej zupy. I zrób koledze herbaty, zimno na zewnątrz - wyszła, za to Sam wszedł do środka.

\- Twoja mama jest miła - oświadczył - A ja chętnie napije się herbaty.

Usłyszałem za sobą parsknięcie.

\- No i nici z randki, co, GABBIE? - tylko mamie i Hope pozwalałem się tak nazywać, ale Cas jak zawsze musiał mi robić wstyd.

\- Idź do pokoju, Cas - warknąłem.

\- Może i jesteś starszy, ale ja jestem silniejszy więc mogę przebywać gdzie chcę. Inaczej mogę Cię po prostu złaskotać...

\- CASTIEL! - podniosłem głos na co się tylko roześmiał. Czułem jak się czerwienie z nerwów. Brat zadowolony z takiego skutku poszedł do siebie. Zerknąłem na Sama.

\- Ależ uroczo wyglądasz - rozczulił się i również zarumienił - Wybacz. Miałem tak nie mówić - wyciągnął w moim kierunku palec. Dotknął szybko mojego policzka - Bardzo uroczo.

\- Zaraz Ci przyleję, jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz, że wyglądam uroczo. Chodź. Zrobię Ci herbatę - naburmuszony poszedłem do kuchni. Sam oczywiście za mną. Usiadł przy stole i zaczął szukać czegoś w torbie.

\- Wystarczy Ci zwykła czarna, czy może masz ochotę na zieloną? Jest dobra na cerę.

\- Skąd wiesz? - trochę zaskoczyłem go tą informacją.

\- Mama mi powiedziała, gdy byłem mały, myślisz, że dlaczego jestem taki piękny? - wywróciłem oczami - To jak?

\- Spróbuję tej zielonej, też chciałbym być taki piękny - poruszył zabawnie brwiami - Mój starszy brat zawsze dawał mi colę, więc przerzuciłem się na wodę z kranu.

\- Zdążyłem zauważyć, że strasznie źle się odżywia - przyznałem i udałem, że nie było tego komplementu. Otwarłem szafkę z kubkami i stanąłem na palcach, by je wyciągnąć. Nawet moja mama miała metr osiemdziesiąt. Tylko ja musiałem zostać takim malcem. Stanął za mną, czułem to. Sięgnął dwa kubki i nachylił się do mojego ucha.

\- Mogłeś poprosić, podałbym Ci - szepnął, a mnie przeszyły dreszcze. Dupek. Obróciłem się.

\- Nie potrzebowałem pomocy - rzuciłem sucho i włączyłem elektryczny czajnik.

\- Mam coś dla Ciebie - wyciągnął z torby opakowanie czekoladek z masłem orzechowym. Moich ulubionych.

\- O, dziękuję - wziąłem do ręki i wyszczerzyłem się - Nie próbujesz mnie przekupić?

\- Nie wiem, przez żołądek do serca, ale niestety nie umiem piec, ani gotować.

Pokręciłem głową, on naprawdę miał nadzieję, że się w nim zakocham. Otwarłem pudełko i zacząłem się opychać.

\- Niedługo moja siostra się obudzi - oświadczyłem, przełykając łakocie. Zalałem również dwie zielone herbaty.

\- To świetnie. Nie mogę się doczekać aż ją poznam - znów grzecznie usiadł przy stole, gapił się niemiłosiernie. Wydawał się dzisiaj taki pewny siebie.

\- Jest bardzo żywym dzieckiem, absorbującym czyli...

\- Gabe, wiem co znaczy "absorbujący" - parsknął - Czytam dużo książek.

\- Trychotomia, ale nie pomyl z tracheotomią - powiedziałem.

-Proszę Cię... Łatwizna. To podział na trzy części - odparł rozbawiony.

\- Prokrastynacja.

\- Jest to dosłowne odwlekanie czegoś w nieskończoność - cholera, nie może wiedzieć wszystkiego.

\- Konterfekt? - uniosłem brew. Złamię go.

\- To inaczej portret, stare wyrażenie, teraz już tak nikt nie mówi, mój drogi. Jestem oczytany, ale dawaj dalej - potarł o siebie obie ręce.

\- Dezynwoltura - palnąłem trochę oskarżycielsko, jakbym próbował mu uświadomić jego zachowanie.

\- Jest to zbyt swobodne zachowanie wobec kogoś, w sposób lekceważący, ale to na pewno nie ja. Nie śmiałbym Cię tak potraktować - przeczesał przydługie włosy. Jego oczy błyszczały po prostu tą znajomością tych słówek. Potrzebowałem dłuższej chwili na zastanowienie się.

\- Jesteś mizoginem? - usiadłem obok niego i wepchnąłem czekoladkę do ust.

\- Nie, mój drogi. Nie mam wstrętu do kobiet. Po prostu jestem gejem. Jestem wobec nich indyferentny - oznajmił - Wiesz co to znaczy?

\- Oczywiście, Sam - prychnąłem - Jesteś obojętny względem nich.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że znasz tyle trudnych słów. Na co dzień jak widzę Cię w szkole z kolegami jesteś bardziej bezpruderyjny...

\- To prawda, zachowuję się bardzo bezwstydnie przy nich - zgodziłem się z nim. Kto normalny nie jest taki przy znajomych? To nic złego powiedzieć, że jaja Ci spociły, albo, że swędzą...

\- Lubię to właściwie. Mój brat taki jest, ale często bywa to męczące, w szczególności jeśli jest taki wobec kobiety, która przyprowadza na jedną noc... - skrzywił się - Nie potrafiłbym co noc sypiać z kimś innym. A Ty?

\- Przez jakiś czas tak miałem - przyznałem się - Ale to nie jest dla mnie.

\- Frywolnie - skomentował i poruszył zabawnie brwiami.

\- Dobra, możemy uznać, że jesteś dobry w scrabble. Sprawdzę co u Hope - wywróciłem oczami, podnosząc się z krzesła. Przeszedłem do pokoiku maleńkiej. Miałem wyczucie, akurat przecierała oczka.

\- Dzień dobry, królewno - uśmiechnąłem się - Jak się spało?

\- Gabe - odezwała się i wyciągnęła małe ręce w moją stronę. Wziąłem ją i przytuliłem, gładząc po włosach.

\- Przedstawię Ci mojego kolegę, dobrze? - szedłem z nią do kuchni - Zobacz. To Sam.

\- Sam? - popatrzyła na niego, jeszcze nie obudziła się całkowicie.

\- Tak.

Szatyn podniósł się. Wyglądał, jakby miał się posikać ze szczęścia.

\- Hej, Hope! Ależ z Ciebie śliczna dziewczynka - uśmiechnął się. Zerknął na mnie - Jaka podobna do Ciebie. Oboje jesteście podobni do mamy - zauważył. 

\- Trochę - chciałem ją posadzić na krzesełku dla dzieci, ale wlepiła się we mnie jak koala.

\- Nie puściaj - pisnęła.

\- Muszę Ci podgrzać zupę, aniołku... - westchnąłem. Uparciuch.

\- Ja to zrobię - chłopak się poderwał - Co dokładnie zrobić?

\- Ech... W lodówce jest garnek, kuchenkę raczej widzisz. Dzięki... Sam - dodałem od razu. Migiem zabrał się za odgrzewanie. Hope mu się przyglądała i w pewnym momencie się zaśmiała, gdy szatyn się trochę poparzył, dotykając ucha garnka. Nie ukrywam, też parsknąłem śmiechem.

\- Boli - syknął i odsunął się od kuchenki. Posadziłem siostrę w jej krzesełku i podszedłem do niego.

\- Pokaż - sięgnąłem po jego dłoń. Była tylko zaczerwieniona - Dobra wiadomość. Przeżyjesz.

\- Wiem... - zacząłem czuć jak drży. Uniosłem brew i popatrzyłem na niego.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Masz takie piękne piegi... - zrobił się czerwony po czubki uszu.

\- Gorzej z Twoim mózgiem - oświadczyłem rozbawiony i puściłem jego rękę. Wyłączyłem gaz pod garnkiem i nalałem do miseczki zupę. Usiadłem przy stole i zacząłem karmić dziecko. Całe szczęście posłusznie jadła.

\- Z moim mózgiem jest okej. Przy Tobie po prostu się tak czuję - zajął miejsce obok.

\- Lepiej nie mów o tym na głos, mój brat może podsłuchiwać, później nie da mi żyć - zaśmiałem się.

\- Dlaczego? Jesteś piękny - przełknął ciężko i znów się zarumienił. Urocze.

Chwila, że co?

\- Przestań - powiedziałem jedynie.

Po nakarmieniu małej przenieśliśmy się do salonu. Bawiłem się z Hope, a Sam po prostu się patrzył. Czasem próbował bawić się z nami, ale głównie się na mnie gapił. Czubek, ale nie przeszkadzała mi jego obecność, wręcz przeciwnie. Czułem się dobrze z faktem, że tu jest. Pod wieczór musiał się zbierać, rozumiałem, przecież miał szesnaście lat, dzieciak.

\- Dziękuję za gościnę i upiększającą herbatkę - uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Mała została w salonie, Cas wciąż u siebie, słuchał muzyki.

\- Nie ma problemu. Wiem, że pewnie coś innego planowałeś... - podrapałem się po głowie i trochę zmarszczyłem nos. Niezręcznie się czułem.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Sama twoja obecność mi wystarcza... - zagryzł wargę. Trochę irytowal mnie fakt, że musiałem patrzeć do góry.

\- To super - skomentowałem nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Nagle ten zrobił krok do przodu, a ja wiedziałem o co chodzi. Gwałtownie cofnąłem się o krok, zatrzymując się na ścianie.

\- Co do kurwy? - zapytałem - Była umowa. Masz mnie nie dotykać. To zasada.

\- Wiem, Gabe... - przyznał i westchnął. Błyskawicznie znalazł się przy mnie i ucałował mój policzek - Ale zasady są po to, żeby je łamać.


	8. Chapter 8

Ostatnio zacząłem nienawidzić myślenia. Po tym, co zrobił Sam, czułem się niesamowicie wściekły, nie zdążyłem nawet na niego nakrzyczeć, gdyż wręcz wybiegł z mojego domu. Nie jestem homofobem, to nie tak, nie brzydziła mnie jego obecność, ale... Inaczej. Żeby to zrozumieć, trzeba byłoby postawić się w mojej sytuacji. Dopiero co zaczynałem mu na nowo ufać, kupił mnie tymi słodyczami, tak, jestem przekupny, za czekoladę jestem w stanie dużo zrobić, ale on mnie pocałował, choć obiecał, że nie zrobi niczego, na co mu nie pozwolę.

Co gorsza, tłumaczyłem jego zachowanie w głowie, po prostu chciał tego od dawna i nie mógł się powstrzymać. Na pewno.

\- Puk, puk - do pokoju wszedł Cas - Co tam?

Leżałem, wpatrując się w sufit.

\- Nie wiem. Myślę.

\- Zawsze zabraniałeś mi myśleć, też nie powinieneś. Wydaje mi się już od jakiegoś dłuższego czasu dzieje się coś złego w Twojej głowie - położył się obok mnie i westchnął - Co jest, Gabe?

\- Nic... Nie wiem - przyznałem się w końcu - Wiesz, chyba nie czuję się dobrze w swoim ciele. W swoim życiu...

\- Idź do psychologa - wiedziałem, że to powie.

\- Najpierw próbowałem uratować Ciebie, ale w międzyczasie chyba zapomniałem o sobie. Wszystko jest takie bezsensowne - szepnąłem - Co gorsza najpierw Rose, teraz Sam... Niby nikt teraz się nade mną nie znęca, a mimo to mam w głowie paskudne rzeczy.

\- Teraz sam się nad sobą znęcasz, co? - zapytał - Chyba się nie krzywdzisz, Gabriel? - czułem jego palący wzrok na sobie. Przymknąłem jedynie oczy i tak znał odpowiedź - Nie masz się za co karać, nie zasłużyłeś na to. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Wybaczasz. Traktujesz Hope jak coś dobrego, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek zaakceptuję jej istnienie - prychnął.

\- Ona nie jest niczemu winna - szepnąłem. Łzy spłynęły mi po policzkach - Co jeśli po prostu moje życie niczego dobrego nie przynosi? Czuję, że... Jest bezużyteczne.

\- Każde życie jest bezużyteczne, bo wszyscy skończymy w tym samym miejscu. W grobie - wywrócił oczami, podniósł się i złapał mnie za rękaw. Wyrwałem się.

\- Zostaw, Cas - warknąłem - Nie będziesz tego oglądać.

\- Nie rób tego, to jest głupie, okej? Później będziesz czuł się źle z bliznami. Jak ja.

\- To moje ciało, moja prywatna sprawa, co z nim robię, Castiel - oburzyłem się w końcu i podniosłem się - Mama upiekła już sernik?

\- Nie wiem, ale... Mógłbyś zaprosić Sama - odezwał się i próbował przeanalizować reakcję na jego imię.

\- Pocałował mnie wczoraj w policzek - powiedziałem od razu, cholera, miałem już nic mu nie mówić. Muszę nauczyć się trzymania języka za zębami. Na wspomnienie tego delikatnie się uśmiechnąłem - Pomimo tego, że wyznaczyłem jasne zasady.

\- A mimo to się uśmiechasz.

\- Bo to jest śmieszne. Sammy ma szesnaście lat i...

\- I Cię kocha - dodał.

\- Chyba tak. Patrzy się na mnie - westchnąłem.

\- Wiem, że się patrzy, z tymże samo patrzenie na kogoś to jeszcze nie definicja miłości, mimo to nie zmienia to faktu, że Ty łagodniejesz, gdy o nim myślisz - wymamrotał i wyszczerzył się - Nie jesteś taki dupkowaty jak masz w naturze.

\- Chcę się z nim tylko przyjaźnić, ale to dziwne, gdy on chce zdecydowanie więcej - przeciągnąłem się, wstając z łóżka - To utrudnia sprawę, a jestem łagodniejszy, ponieważ... On wydaje się być inny niż ludzie w jego wieku. Ale i tak się trochę denerwuję.

\- Gdybyś pił alkohol, rozluźniłbyś się. Pozwoliłbyś mu na więcej. Może się zjaraj, nie wiem. Pomedytuj.

\- Właściwie... Mógłbym to zrobić - przyznałem mu rację - Masz trochę trawy?

\- Załatwię. Zaproś go - ucieszył się. On próbował nas spiknąć. Pokręciłem rozbawiony głową i napisałem do Sama na facebooku. Ucieszył się.

Na dole czekał na mnie sernik. Pyszny i cudowny.

\- Gabbie, zabieram Hope do koleżanki. Będziemy wieczorem - weszła do salonu z córką na rękach - Tylko nie zjedz wszystkiego od razu.

\- Pa, pa - odezwała się Hope. Pomachałem jej. Niedługo potem wrócił Cas, wiedziałem, że ktoś w naszym sąsiedztwie zajmuje się dealerką, natomiast nie wiedziałem jeszcze kto. Czasami śledziłem sąsiadów z okna, dzięki temu zauważałem sporo kłamstwa i hipokryzji w ich życiach. Nie dziwię się, że udawali ślepych na to, co działo się w naszym domu.

\- Palimy razem? - ekscytował się, czasami jarał, choć przestrzegałem go, by nie robił tego zbyt ciężko, miał zdolność do popadania w nałogi. Mówił mi za każdym razem gdy to robił. Dzięki temu obaj mogliśmy panować nad jego demonami.

\- Oczywiście, że razem, ale wyjdźmy na zewnątrz. Nie chce żeby śmierdziało.

Tak też zrobiliśmy. Usiedliśmy na ławce, Cas zaczął nabijać susz do szklanej lufki. Marznąłem, naciągając na dłonie rękawy bluzy.

\- Nie możesz szybciej? - zapytałem zniecierpliwiony. Może problem jest we mnie? Nie w Samie? Tak, problem jest na pewno we mnie.

\- Spokojnie - podał mi lufkę i zapalniczkę - Masz.

Wsunąłem szkiełko pomiędzy usta i podpaliłem końcówkę, wziąłem głęboki oddech i przekazałem lufkę bratu. Wciąż trzymałem dym w płucach, czując jak powoli się rozluźniam. Po dłuższej chwili wypuściłem powietrze.

\- Wow, ale od razu... od razu czuć - wymamrotałem, Cas skinął głową i znów się sztachnął - Ej, ja też chcę jeszcze.

Zabrałem mu to z ręki i znów pociągnąłem dym. Czułem się niesamowicie. Od dawna nie było we mnie uczucia lekkości, beztroski. Uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Powinieneś dać mu się przelecieć - oświadczył wolno Cas. Widziałem trochę podwójnie. Mieliśmy jeszcze jedno bicie, czyli po prostu brat zaczął napełniać znów szkiełko marihuaną.

\- Dlaczego ja miałbym to zrobić? Jeśli już, to ja bym górował - prychnąłem.

\- Wątpię. Tacy charakterni wolą być na dole.

\- Cassie, weź się zamknij - westchnąłem - Wracam do środka, zaraz zamarznę.

Czas już płynął znacznie wolniej, chciałem, by Sam już tu był. Siedziałem na schodach i gapiłem się na drzwi, ostro się spizgałem. Pukanie. Podniosłem się i otwarłem drzwi.

\- Sam - przywitałem go - Chodź, chodź - wciągnąłem go do środka - Idziemy do mojego pokoju.

\- Okej... Wszystko dobrze? Dziwnie wyglądasz. Czy ja czuję marihuanę?

Wywróciłem oczami. Wprowadziłem go do siebie i usiadłem na łóżku.

\- Siadaj - pociągnąłem go. Znajdował się tuż obok - Czemu tak długo szedłeś?

\- Uhm... tyle samo co ostatnio - zmarszczył brwi - Paliłeś?

\- Tylko trochę - pokazałem palcami jak mało i zachichotałem.

\- Okej... Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - zapytał zdziwiony - Nie bardzo to lubię. Próbujesz mnie zniechęcić?

\- Nie. Cas kazał mi się rozluźnić - wyjaśniłem. Zauważyłem, że się rozgląda po moim pokoju. Ściany z nieco obdartą tapetą, ciemny dywan po środku, biurko, kilka szafek, gitara i duży materac, służący za moje łóżko na paletach w rogu. Wciąż miałem kawałek lustra na ścianie, nie chciałem mieć większego, bowiem... Nie przepadałem za patrzeniem na siebie. Oprócz tego wisiało tu kilka plakatów. Ogólnie nic specjalnego. Pokój jak pokój - Co się tak patrzysz?

\- Jestem w pokoju Gabriela Novaka - wyjaśnił, choć ja i tak nie do końca rozumiałem.

\- To prawda - gapiłem się na niego, widząc nieco podwójnie.

\- Masz takie zaczerwienione oczka - pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się - Nie wierzę w to, jaki pię...

\- Cicho - nie chciałem tego słuchać. Położyłem się.

\- Wybacz. Nie umiem się powstrzymać. Brakuje mi trochę flirtu z Twojej strony - przyznał - Wiesz, tego nieudolnego.

\- Przestań, SAMANTHO, jestem świetnym flirciarzem - wywołałem u niego śmiech.

\- Przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę - również się położył obok mnie, oczywiście patrząc - Wiem, że nie zdążyłeś wczoraj na mnie nakrzyczeć, ale nie żałuję. Najchętniej bym się na Ciebie rzucił.

\- Czasem się zastanawiam jak udaje Ci się to powstrzymać. Ja jak chciałem kogoś pocałować to to robiłem - przyznałem.

\- Nie udaje mi się - szepnął i przygryzł wargę.

\- No tak. Czekasz na pozwolenie - domyśliłem się - Cas mówił, że mam Ci się dać przelecieć. Debil.

\- Chciałbym - przekręcił się w moją stronę i oblizał usta. Włosy przysłoniły mu czoło.

\- Wiem, że byś chciał. Opowiedz mi o tym. To znaczy... nie o swoich fantazjach, tylko jak to się stało, że jesteś gejem? - zapytałem.

\- Cóż... Nie wiem. Jakoś tak wyszło - wzruszył ramionami - Wiesz, chyba po prostu wolę penisy. I chłopców. Najbardziej takich charakternych, czasem aroganckich, ale bardzo uroczych jednocześnie - jego oczy lśniły, gdy o tym mówił.

\- Zapomniałeś dodać, że jestem przystojny.

\- Tak - zaśmiał się - przystojny i uzdolniony muzycznie oraz inteligentny. Coś jeszcze mam powiedzieć o Tobie?

\- To źle o mnie świadczy, skoro lubię tak słuchać o sobie - powiedziałem.

\- Nie, według mnie jesteś po prostu niedowartościowany i potrzebujesz dużo uwagi. Jeszcze nie wiem dlaczego tak jest - odparł od razu.

\- Nie chciałbyś - opuściłem wzrok - Czy to Ty tak pachniesz? - zapytałem, czując słodki zapach karmelu.

\- Tak. Mam bardzo fajną pomadkę ochronną do ust. Może zechciałbyś posmakować... - próbował mnie zachęcić.

\- Jasne. Daj - wyciągnąłem rękę, siadając. Czekałem, aż mi ją poda.

\- Zatem nie dałeś nabrać - sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął pomadkę - Proszę.

Wziąłem ją i wysmarowałem wargi. Oblizałem je.

\- Och, wow, to jest świetne! - przyznałem - Prawie mnie miałeś - puściłem mu oczko. Podszedłem do radia i uruchomiłem je. Odwracając, natknąłem się na Sama.

\- Atakujesz mnie.

\- Wcale nie, po prostu wstałem z łóżka - uśmiechnął się i pozwolił sobie mnie objąć.

\- Miałeś mnie...

\- Nie dotykać, wiem, ale skułeś się raczej dla odwagi, a nie po to, żeby pośmieszkować - patrzył mi prosto w oczy.

\- Dlaczego mnie analizujesz?

\- Lubię psychologię, poza tym, inaczej nie wytrzymałbym z Deanem - uśmiechnął się. Czy on zawsze miał dołeczki, czy dopiero teraz je dostał? Można było nagle "dostać" dołeczki?

\- Musi mieć nieźle na bani - wymamrotałem, przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie. Gdzieś w tyle głowy czułem stres.

\- Pozwól mi, Gabe - szepnął, ciężko przełykając ślinę.

\- Nie mogę... - odwróciłem wzrok.

\- Co stoi na przeszkodzie? Słuchaj. Po prostu zamknij oczy - poprosił, na co parsknąłem - No, proszę, po prostu zamknij oczy.

Wykonałem jego prośbę, nieco kręcąc głową. Wpierw poczułem usta na swoim czole. Chwilę po tym na policzkach, nosie, brodzie, a nawet na powiekach. Nie mogłem powstrzymać chichotu, to trochę łaskotało.

\- Sam co T...

Przerwał mi, całując mnie w usta. W pierwszej chwili zdrętwiałem, przeniósł swoje dłonie na moje ramiona, a tuż potem na policzki. Czekał, aż odwzajemnię pocałunek, ale to nie nastąpiło. Nie umiałem. Ścisnęło mnie mocno, jednak paraliż był zbyt silny. Sam się odsunął.

\- Dziękuję, że mnie nie odrzuciłeś - szepnął lecz na jego twarzy wypisał się ogromny smutek. Wrócił na łóżko i musiał czuć się okropnie. Gdy odzyskałem władzę nad swoim ciałem, zająłem miejsce obok.

\- Twoje usta są miękkie - skomentowałem - Myślałem, że...

\- Nie, Gabe. Pocałunek z chłopakiem nie jest wcale szorstki, usta wciąż są miękkie, ciepłe... I słodkie. Język wciąż wilgotny i chętny do złączenia się z drugim językiem...- przerwał mi trochę zasmucony. Zrobiło mi się gorąco, gdy to powiedział.

\- Jeszcze nie jestem na to gotowy, Sam - szepnąłem, szukając z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Nie będziesz nigdy gotowy, na to się nie da przygotować - zirytowałem go - Poczułeś coś czy nie?

\- Sam...- nie chciałem teraz o tym rozmawiać.

\- Nie. Taki z Ciebie pewny siebie chłopak, a boisz się pocałunku ze mną. Boisz się, że Ci się spodoba, a Twoja męska duma...

\- Ja się nie boję Ciebie pocałować! - oburzyłem się - Jak będę chciał to to zrobię -burknąłem.

\- Więc to zrób - skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że mnie prowokuje, ale nie miałem siły opierać się temu wszystkiemu, co znajdowało się w mojej głowie. Zbliżyłem się szybko i pocałowałem. Zdziwił się, ale szybko mnie objął i zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek.

Ciepłe, miękkie usta.


	9. Chapter 9

W życiu spotykają nas różne sytuacje. Większość z nich tak naprawdę nic nie zmienia w naszym życiu, ale zdarzają się i takie, które zmieniają nas raz na zawsze. Miałem problem z klasyfikacją takich rzeczy. Nie do końca wiedziałem, czy jakaś sytuacja w ogóle będzie miała wpływ na moje życie. Nigdy. Pocałunek z osobą tej samej płci teoretycznie nic ze mną nie zrobił, pewnie dlatego, iż byłem pod wpływem trawy. Mimo to, nie czułem się tak nawet podczas pocałunku z Roweną. Było mi gorąco, przeszyły mnie dreszcze, a co gorsza, wirowało mi od tego wszystkiego w głowie. Nie mogłem jednak zaakceptować tego, że zwyczajnie mi się to podobało. Wyprosiłem go, tuż po tym, gdy się od niego odsunąłem. Chwilę później opychałem się sernikiem, godząc się z faktem, iż efekt marihuany zaraz przejdzie. Gapiłem się w przestrzeń pomiędzy lodówką, a oknem. Cas wszedł do kuchni. Na pewno jak zawsze przeszły go ciarki, nie lubił tu siedzieć. Jeszcze niedawno powiedział mi, że wciąż widzi tu krew.

\- Gdzie Sam? - zapytał.

\- Wyprosiłem go - kolejny kawałek sernika wylądował w moich ustach, brew drgnęła mi lekko do góry - Zaraz po tym jak go pocałowałem.

\- Wow. To czemu go wyprosiłeś? Słuchaj, według mnie jesteś głupi. Uwierz mi, że nic nie zbluźni Twojej dumy, jeśli będziesz z facetem - przyznał dość ostro.

\- Najwidoczniej jestem głupi - prychnąłem.

\- Ja też przez to przechodziłem - wywrócił oczami i zabrał mi widelec z ręki, sam zaczął jeść sernik - Czujesz się zagubiony, bo nagle zaczął Ci się podobać chłopak. To nic takiego. Będziesz wpierw czuł się tym zmieszany, minie trochę czasu nim publicznie okażesz mu uczucia, ale to nic złego! Cholera, ten sernik jest taki dobry...

\- ...Ojciec miał rację - szepnąłem nagle, słowa te wręcz odbijały mi się echem w uszach.

\- Co Ty pieprzysz? On w niczym nie miał racji.

\- Miał. Jestem p-pedałem - chciało mi się beczeć. Ojciec całe życie mnie tak wyzywał, więc może dlatego nie chciałem Sama. Nie potrafiłem zaakceptować samego siebie, prawdopodobnie to powodowało u mnie depresję.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem - Twierdził, że nasza mama jest dziwką, bił ją, bo myślał, że się puszcza, mnie potrafił najebać bo za głośno oddychałem, a Ty boisz się dopuścić do siebie Sama, żeby ojciec nie miał racji? Słyszysz jak idiotycznie to brzmi, czy mam powtórzyć? - mówił dość kpiącym tonem głosu, ale do jasnej cholery miał rację.

\- Nie bądź taki - przetarłem łzy z policzków i pociągnąłem nosem - Co mam Ci powiedzieć?

\- Mi? Ja nie mam na imię Sam. To do niego powinieneś się zwrócić. Może się wtrącam, ale widzę, że Ci zależy, zbyt długo oglądam jak mój starszy brat cierpi. Zasługujesz na szczęście, Gabe.

\- Pieprz się. Nie lubię, gdy masz rację - westchnąłem ciężko.

\- Zaproś go na randkę. Kup mu kwiaty, jakieś tulipany, albo coś, róże są trochę oklepane. Chyba, że je lubi. Powinieneś wiedzieć jakie lubi. Zrób coś miłego dla siebie. Widzę co się z Tobą dzieje - uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł - przyznałem, wciąż byłem pełen obaw.

\- Lepszych nie ma. Zaproś go i w końcu się normalnie ubierz - oddał mi widelec i poklepał po ramieniu.

~○~

Kolejnego dnia przygotowałem się do szkoły, stresowałem się, wziąłem sobie do serca wczorajszą rozmowę z bratem. Mimo to, na każdej przerwie unikałem Sama. Coś mnie wewnętrznie powstrzymywało.

\- Dziwny dziś jesteś - odezwał się Rob - Trochę nieobecny i... O nie. Znów się zakochałeś.

\- Wcale nie zakochałem się "znów" - prychnąłem. Mieliśmy lunch, szliśmy właśnie na stołówkę.

\- Znam Cię już trochę. Może nie jesteśmy od babskich gadek, ale Ty, Gabrielu Novaku, jesteś zakochany - uśmiechnął się.

\- Robbie? - zacząłem, biorąc sobie kawałek pizzy i sok jabłkowy na tacę - Co byś zrobił... Teoretycznie, gdyby Jared okazał się gejem? - zapytałem, oczywiście chodziło o mnie, ale zawsze pytałem o takie rzeczy wymijająco. Uniósł obie brwi i zerknął na mnie.

\- Cóż - zaczął nieco zmieszany - Nie wiem. Wciąż byłby moim kumplem, nie obchodzi mnie z kim chodzi do łóżka.

\- Tak myślisz? - uśmiechnąłem się - Dobra. Przekażę mu.

\- Gabe. Jared od wczoraj ma dziewczynę - pokręcił głową - Masz chłopaka? - zdziwił się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Pytam tak... ogólnie - próbowałem się wymigać. Usiadłem przy stole i zacząłem jeść, choć nie za bardzo miałem ochotę.

\- Nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać - i tak powiedział. Byłem mu za to wdzięczny, więc kumplami nie musiałem się martwić. Został tylko mój dość ograniczony umysł. Sam zauważył mnie na stołówce, pomachał mi, a ja odwróciłem wzrok. Jeszcze nie byłem gotowy. Po posiłku skierowałem się na kolejne zajęcia, wpadłem na Deana Winchestera.

\- Witam, panie Winchester - powiedziałem rozbawiony. Bawił mnie tym takim... bawieniem się w złego nauczyciela.

\- Gabriel. Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytał. Teraz mnie nieco zaskoczył.

\- O czym? Śpieszę się na zajęcia...

\- O Samie - wyjaśnił od razu - Dowiedziałem się... Że się w Tobie... Że jest gejem.

\- No to gratuluję. Co mogę zrobić?

\- Najlepiej? Nie zbliżaj się. Wpierw złamałeś mu serce, a teraz znów robisz nadzieję? Jesteś bardzo niestabilny. Nie chcę, by mój brat z kimś takim...

\- Sorry - przerwałem mu - Ale po pierwsze będę się z nim zadawać, nie zabronisz mi, po drugie, chyba Ci nie powiedział, że to on wpierw złamał moje serce - zaśmiałem się dość gorzko.

\- Ojej. Szesnastolatek złamał Ci serduszko - przedrzeźnił mnie w dość nieprzyjemny sposób - Trzymaj się od niego z daleka.

\- Bo co? - nie wierzyłem w jego słowa.

\- Bo Cię kurwa wydam policji, pedofilu.

\- Pedofilu? Żartujesz sobie? On ma szesnaście lat, nie dziesięć!

\- Seks w stanie Texas, w którym się znajdujemy, jest dozwolony od siedemnastego roku życia - zacisnął szczękę.

\- Popaprało Cię, Winchester - pokręciłem głową - Ledwo co się z nim widziałem trzy razy, nie sypiam z Twoim bratem! Ciekawe czy te dziewczyny, z którymi Ty sypiasz są pełnoletnie - wyminąłem go.

Nikt mnie ostatnio tak nie zdenerwował. Jak mógł mnie o coś takiego oskarżyć? Czy Sam wiedział, że jego brat to idiota? Poszedłem na kolejne zajęcia spóźniony, a następnie do domu. Nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć, z nerwów bolała mnie cała lewa ręka. Gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg domu, pobiegłem do pokoju, zamykając się w nim. Chciałem napisać do Sama, wyjaśnić tę sprawę... Ale jego konta na Facebooku po prostu nie było. Jakby nie istniał. Nie rozumiałem co się działo. Serce waliło mi niemiłosiernie mocno. Zacząłem pukać w drzwi Casa, nie otwierał, więc sam sobie na to pozwoliłem. Cholera.

\- Kurwa, Gabriel! - krzyknął. Nie spodziewałem się, że mógł kogokolwiek zaprosić...

\- Przepraszam! - wręcz pisnąłem i zamknąłem drzwi z powrotem. Przeczesałem nerwowo włosy. Był z dziewczyną, fakt, że nie robili nic... To znaczy, nie miała na sobie koszulki, tak jak on, ale mimo to, coś się musiało zmienić w nim, skoro zaprosił i... Nieważne. Czekałem aż do mnie wyjdzie. Wyszedł wkrótce.

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego żeś tak wskoczył do mojego pokoju? - zapytał, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Dean Winchester zabronił mi spotykać się z jego bratem. Usunął mu konto na fejsie. Nie mam z nim kontaktu. Powiedział, że... Że jak się do niego zbliżę to poda mnie na policję - powiedziałem, nerwowo spoglądając w jego oczy.

\- Co? - skrzywił się - Co za idiota. Nie przejmuj się nim. Sammy Cię kocha, nie przyzna mu racji.

\- Może go zmusić... N-nie jestem zboczeńcem, Cas - zakryłem usta dłonią.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jesteś. Nie przejmuj się. Idź sobie zrób dobrze, słabo wyglądasz - mrugnął do mnie i zniknął w swoim pokoju. Jak niby miałem robić sobie dobrze, skoro grożono mi policją? Wszystko się skończyło. Dlaczego akurat mi musiały przytrafiać się takie głupie rzeczy?

Podsumowałem sobie wszystko w głowie. Do niczego mnie to nie zaprowadziło. Znów zostałem sam, a ledwo co zdążyłem się otworzyć na miłość. Chciałem to zrobić, umówić się z Samem. Nie miałem tylko pojęcia, że ten dupek stanie pomiędzy nami.

Dziewczyna wyszła od Casa tuż przed powrotem mamy. Już dawno uśpiłem Hope. Siedziałem w salonie na kanapie, otulony kocem z ciepłym kubkiem kakao w rękach. Zszedł do mnie i zajął miejsce obok.

\- I tak powinieneś się z nim umówić - powiedział nieco ściszonym głosem, by mama nie słyszała.

\- Chciałbym.

\- Więc jutro to zrobisz. Jak chcesz to zajmę jego brata, by nie widział - zaproponował.

\- On się dowie, Sam nie wychodzi zbyt często, nie ma przyjaciół - parsknąłem, kręcąc głową. Zastanawiałem się, jak to jest, że on ma na wszystko odpowiedź.

\- Przestań być takim pesymistą.

\- Staram się - zerknąłem na brata - Co to za dziewczyna? Mówiłeś, że nikogo nie szukasz.

\- Sama się znalazła. Nie chcę na razie o tym mówić - słabo się uśmiechnął.

\- Fajnie, że kogoś masz - napiłem się kakao.

\- Też niedługo będziesz miał - poczochrał mi włosy. Chciałbym mieć.

~○~

Dnie po nieprzespanych nocach są po prostu do dupy. Ledwo żywy podniosłem się i widząc jak obrzydliwe mam wory pod oczami, sięgnąłem po korektor. Nienawidziłem patrzenia w lustro, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy to robiłem, widziałem tam własne odbicie. Miałem w głowie tylko Sama. Jego usta na swoich własnych. Cholera, ja naprawdę tego chciałem, ewentualnie sobie wmówiłem. To było nowe, nie do końca wiedziałem, czy dam radę dłużej z tym walczyć. Chciałem to po prostu powtórzyć, chciałem, by patrzył na mnie jak szczeniaczek. 

Wyszedłem do szkoły znacznie szybciej, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze przed pierwszą lekcją wszystko załatwię, że go zaproszę. Doszedłem na teren szkoły, wchodząc od strony parkingu. W naszej szkole był klub motocyklistów, chodziło do niego kilku chłopaków i dwie całkiem puszczalskie dziewczyny. Większość z nich miała tyle samo lat co ja. Często mnie zaczepiali. Tak jak dziś.

\- Te, Gabrysia, podejdź do nas. Zaśpiewaj nam - zawołał jeden z nich, Mark. Przewróciłem oczami. Ich król, ćpun i chyba najbrutalniejsza osoba w całej szkole. Słyszałem plotki, że należy do jakiegoś kartelu narkotykowego, ale nie chciałem w to wierzyć, słyszałem nawet, że mam tak dużego, że sięga mi do kolan. To znaczy, nie narzekałem na swój rozmiar, ale to... Była zdecydowanie przesada i duży dyskomfort. 

\- Nie, dzięki - rzuciłem i starałem się iść przed siebie, ale on wstał z ławki i zbliżał się do mnie.

\- Przestań taki być, chętnie posłucham - podszedł do mnie. Źrenice miał jak spodki. Zatrzymał się przede mną. Jego koledzy śmieli się.

\- To zapraszam na próbę, bądź Halloween gdzie dajemy koncert, daj mi przejść - rzuciłem mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić - prychnął, łapiąc mnie za kurtkę. Pogarda wypisała się mu na twarzy.

\- Mark, zostaw go, to zwykły leszcz - ktoś się odezwał, serce waliło mi niemiłosiernie.

\- Nie tym razem - wycedził przez zęby - Myślisz, że możesz mówić co mam robić, a czego nie?! - pchnął mnie, upadłem na siebie, krzywiąc się.

\- Zostaw mnie! - krzyknąłem. Co ja takiego mu zrobiłem?

\- Mark, do cholery - bodajże Tom złapał blondyna, by go odsunąć. Uderzył kolegę w twarz, a za chwilę zaczął kopać mnie po całym ciele. Skuliłem się, by chronić brzuch i głowę. Płakałem z bólu, czułem jak moje żebra pękają. Słyszałem krzyki, przekleństwa, ale tylko do momentu, gdy kopnął mnie w głowę tak mocno, że straciłem przytomność.

Znów dostałem w mordę od życia.


	10. Chapter 10

Nie wiem co się ze mną działo po utracie przytomności. Nie ukrywam, iż miałem cichą nadzieję, że może jednak nie przeżyję tego. Chciałem otworzyć oczy, coś powiedzieć do tego dupka, ale nie mogłem. Była tylko cisza, a ból rozlewał się po całym moim ciele. Ból, który zadajesz sobie samemu jest zupełnie inny, niż ten, gdy jakiś chory człowiek kopie Cię z całej siły w ledwo co zrośnięte żebra. Ostatkiem sił zajęczałem, a chwilę potem usłyszałem jakieś krzyki. Czy one należały do mnie?

~○~

\- Gabe? - usłyszałem - Nie wiem, czy mnie słyszysz, ale Ci coś opowiem... Przygotuj się. Teraz ja będę dużo mówił - zaśmiał się. Castiel miał bardzo cudowny śmiech. Gdy byliśmy dziećmi bardzo rzadko to robił, cóż się dziwić, nie miał ku temu powodów - Zacznę od początku, po tym, co Ci się stało, Dean jak bohater wpadł na parking i powstrzymał tych chłopaków. Jak ja ich nie znoszę. Wezwał karetkę. W aktach szkoły szukał numery do rodziców, ale nic nie zostawiłeś, więc...

Więc znalazł mnie.

\- Ty jesteś Castiel Novak? - zapytał, zatrzymując się przede mną, używał bardzo dobrych i bardzo drogich perfum, aż zakręciło mi się w głowie.

\- To ja - wyszczerzyłem się trochę przesadnie, ale lubiłem ten typ płci męskiej. Ostre rysy, pełne usta, silne kości policzkowe. Bardzo przystojny mężczyzna w średnim wieku.

\- Nie mam raczej dobrych wiadomości. Twój brat został napadnięty przez Marka Pellegrino. Zabrano go do pobliskiego szpitala. Czy mogę otrzymać numer do Twoich rodziców?

\- C-co? - poczułem lodowaty dreszcz - Dlaczego go zaatakował?! Gdzie on jest? Wybiję mu wszystkie zęby! - próbowałem wyminąć nauczyciela, czując niesamowitą wściekłość. Przytrzymał moje ramię, przewrócił oczami. Jak śmiał być takim ignorantem?

\- Stój, kowboju, potrzebuję numeru do rodziców - powtórzył dość sucho. Popatrzyłem na niego.

\- Mój brat jest chudy i mały, na pewno na to nie zasłużył, zatem mam pełne prawo przypierdolić temu kretynowi! - krzyknąłem.

\- Idziesz do mojego gabinetu - szarpnął mną i wcisnął do pobliskiego pomieszczenia. Targnął mnie na krzesło i zakluczył drzwi - Przede wszystkim, zwracaj się do mnie z szacunkiem, proponuję "Panie Winchester", a poza tym nie klnij, gdy do mnie mówisz - odparł stanowczo. Ojej. Nauczyciel debil. Cholernie pociągający.

\- Oczywiście, Panie Winchester, ale proszę o zrozumienie, jesteśmy z bratem blisko i...

\- Też mam brata, Novak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, iż nie możesz pobić Pellegrino, bo wtedy i Ciebie będę musiał podać na policję - oznajmił.

\- Dobrze mnie znają, ucieszą się na mój widok - parsknąłem.

\- Od razu wiadomo, że jesteście braćmi. Zacięty język.

\- Od razu wiadomo, że jest Pan bardzo spostrzegawczy. Sokole oko - zagryzłem mocno wargę. Ależ zrobiło mi się gorąco. Parsknął pod nosem i pokręcił głową.

\- Słuchaj, rozumiem, jesteś zabawny, ale potrzebuję numeru do Twoich...

\- Mamy tylko mamę - ukróciłem. Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi.

\- W takim razie poproszę. Castiel i nie bądź taki wredny. Mnie nie imponujesz.

\- Mógłbym, proszę Pana - puściłem mu oczko.

\- Co Ty wyprawiasz? - zapytał rozbawiony.

\- Nic takiego - wzruszyłem ramionami trochę zmieszany, to było nie na miejscu. Pokręcił głową i podałem mu wtedy numer mamy.

\- Mówię Ci, Gabriel. Dawno się tak dziwnie nie czułem. Jest bardzo przystojny i chętnie bym go... No, ale nie mogę. Ta dziewczyna, która u nas była. Chyba się zakochałem. Jest urocza. Inteligentna. W każdym razie, później...

Wystawił mi zwolnienie, mogłem pojechać do szpitala, sprawdzić jak ma się mój brat. Nie wyglądał dobrze, choć na twarzy miał tylko jeden siniak, tuż pod okiem. Powiedziano mi, że miał połamane żebra, znów. Pewnie już się do tego przyzwyczaił... Kątem oka zauważyłem wiele blizn na jego nadgarstkach. Nie spodziewałem się, że jest tego tak wiele. Większość z nich już praktycznie zagoiła się, zatem musiał się ranić gdzie indziej. Całe szczęście mama tego nie zauważyła. Poczułem ukłucie w sercu, pamiętałem jak błagał mnie, bym sam tego nie robił, a okazał się tak kruchy, nie radził sobie sam ze sobą. Wiedziałem, że potrzebował pomocy, ale o dziwo nie skierowano go do psychiatry. Albo nie było miejsca, albo po prostu mieli go w dupie. Nie rozumiałem również dlaczego Mark to zrobił. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na Gabriela, by wiedzieć, że jest delikatny. Starał się tylko grać twardziela. Czasem czułem się, jakbym to ja był starszym bratem własnego starszego brata. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, dzięki temu zyskałem wiarę w siebie. Wiele wiary, której nigdy wcześniej nie miałem. To co zrobiłem wciąż mi dokuczało, prawda, uwolniło mnie od największego potwora, ale problem nie zniknął całkowicie. Widywałem go. W snach, czasem i w lustrze, albo w kącie pokoju, bądź gdy zamykałem oczy. Nie jeden raz wystraszyłem się własnej psychiki. Zabójstwo zmienia człowieka. 

Dotknąłem jego czoła i odgarnąłem mu włosy. Niedługo potem wpadła mama, załamana, zalana łzami. Nie twierdziłem, że traktuje Gabe'a lepiej, po prostu on wymagał większej uwagi. Zawsze coś złamane, wybite, posiniaczone. Kruchy. Jak diament. Martwiliśmy się. Spał całe dwa dni. Nawet Sam go odwiedził. Chłopak rozbeczał się na jego widok, chciał wejść do środka, ale nie mógł się przemóc. Wstałem z krzesełka i wyszedłem do niego.

\- Cześć. Jestem Cas - odezwałem się. Wiedziałem, że zna moje imię, ale tak na wszelki wypadek powiedziałem to.

\- W-wiem. Jak on się ma? Budził się? Mówił coś o mnie? - zapytał przejęty.

\- Przykro mi, ale on nawet się nie obudził... Lekarze podejrzewają mocny uraz głowy - skrzywiłem się - Miał Cię tamtego dnia zaprosić na randkę - próbowałem go pocieszyć.

\- Bardzo bym tego chciał. - uśmiechnął się i podekscytował.

\- Tylko Twój brat... - zacząłem.

\- Może się walić - oświadczył - Nie lubi Gabriela, zwłaszcza, że teraz będzie zajmował się sprawami zespołu. Nie akceptuje też tego, że jest starszy - wyjaśnił trochę zażenowany - Dean taki jest, sam nie ma nikogo na dłuższy czas, po prostu...

\- Jest smutny i samotny - dokończyłem za niego - Rozumiem.

\- Pójdę już. Tylko jak się obudzi, to proszę, powiedz Gabe'owi, że byłem.

\- Na pewno to zrobię.

Później postanowiłem się spotkać z Noele. Tak miała na imię. Nie wiedziała co zrobiłem, ale samo patrzenie w jej oczy, sprawiało, iż o tym zapomniałem, czułem się lepszym człowiekiem. Fakt, nie był to jeszcze choćby związek, ale nie czułem się tak nigdy. Wyszliśmy na spacer.

\- Wiesz, Cas, powiedziałam Ci już tak wiele o mnie, a wciąż nic nie wiem o Tobie.

\- Nie musisz. Jestem po prostu nudny - skrzywiłem się na to, co rzekła. Gdyby wiedziała, po prostu by uciekła, a sam już prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dopuściłbym kogokolwiek do siebie.

~○~

Zamrugałem kilka razy. Świat przede mną był niesamowicie zamazany i jasny. Skrzywiłem się i poczułem silny ból w klatce piersiowej. Znów miałem połamane żebra. Cudownie. Rozejrzałem się i zacząłem widzieć pojedynczo. Nikogo nie było w sali. Drżącą ręką odnalazłem przycisk wzywający pielęgniarkę. Szybko się pojawiła. Nie rozumiałem co mówiła, czułem się otępiały, chyba coś mi podali przeciwbólowego, może coś silnego.

\- Mama...- wyszeptałem jedynie. Chciałem zobaczyć ją, brata też, ale przede wszystkim ją, pewnie bardzo się martwiła. Poczułem się nieco słaby i przymknąłem oczy. Rodzicielka pojawiła się szybciej niż się spodziewałem.

\- Gabbie - odetchnęła od razu i ucałowała moje czoło - Jak dobrze, że wróciłeś do nas. Cas jest teraz w szkole, ja dopiero za kilka godzin idę do pracy...

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś - powiedziałem i słabo się uśmiecham - Cas ma dziewczynę...

\- Skąd wiesz? - trochę się zdziwiła.

\- Był u mnie. Ja... Słyszałem go - zmarszczyłem brwi - Dziwne - skomentowałem.

\- Słyszałam, że to się zdarza. Jak się czujesz, słoneczko?

\- Dobrze, choć... choć trochę otępiały - przyznałem. Zastanawiałem się, czy odwiedził mnie Sam... I dlaczego Dean mnie uratował? A może mi się przyśniło? Czy jednak Castiel mi to wszystko opowiedział?

Przez najbliższe godziny mama nie opuszczała mnie na krok. Dopiero gdy wyszła, poprosiłem o pozbycie się cewnika. Nie znosiłem uczucia pieczenia po jego likwidacji. Zostałem w szpitalu na obserwację jeszcze jeden dzień, a po powrocie do domu, z ulgą mogłem przytulić młodsza siostrę. Całe szczęście nie miałem żadnych urazów wewnętrznych. Tylko te głupie żebra.

\- Hope, daj mu spokój, on musi odpoczywać - rzucił Cas, odsuwając ode mnie dziewczynkę. Wziął ją nawet na ręce, trochę się pesząc. Mama poszła na nocną zmianę do pracy - Ja się nią zajmę - zapewnił, a ja nie mogłem wyjść z podziwu.

\- Dobrze...- powiedziałem i westchnąłem z szerokim uśmiechem. Położyłem się na materacu i odetchnąłem tuż po tym. Byłem tylko ciekawy co działo się z Markiem. Dostał za to jakąś karę? Może go w końcu wyrzucili ze szkoły? Usłyszałem pukanie do swojego pokoju jakieś dwadzieścia minut później. Wszedł Cassie.

\- Hope śpi z uchylonymi ustami, zupełnie jak Ty - powiedział. Uśmiechnąłem się, długo czekałem, aż zobaczę TO na jego twarzy. Zaczynał ją akceptować. Zastanawiałem się, czy... Czy to zaczęło się, gdy trafiłem do szpitala. Miałem nadzieję, że w końcu będzie traktował ją jak swoją siostrę.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że śpię z otwartymi ustami - przyznałem. Położył się obok mnie na łóżku.

\- Czasem nawet cicho chrapiesz, chyba przez to, że kiedyś miałeś złamany nos - zaśmiał się - Wiesz... muszę Ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Wiesz, że słyszałem co do mnie mówiłeś? - przerwałem mu.

\- Żartujesz - spojrzał na mnie dużymi oczami.

\- Nie - zmarszczyłem nos - Dobra. Co chcesz powiedzieć? O tej dziewczynie? - pokręcił głową.

\- Zanim do tego przejdę, obiecaj mi, że za każdym razem, gdy będziesz chciał znów się skrzywdzić, to przyjdziesz do mnie - patrzył mi głęboko w oczy. Słabo pokiwałem głową i westchnąłem, obawiałem się, że nie łatwo będzie mi dotrzymać tej obietnicy...

\- Dobrze Castiel. Powiedz, o co chodziło?

\- Sam. Odwiedził Cię.

\- Tak... O tym również mówiłeś mi. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż go zobaczę i... - urwałem, nie chciałem mu opowiadać o tym, co bym zrobił, gdybym go teraz miał przed sobą. Właściwie, sam nie wiedziałem, ale na pewno z całej siły bym go przytulił, ponieważ... Sammy ładnie pachniał -Dean naprawdę mnie uratował? - zapytałem niepewnie, próbując wybić sobie z głowy młodszego Winchestera.

\- Tak. Chodzą plotki po szkole, że nawet przylał mu - westchnął.

\- Będę musiał mu podziękować - niechętnie przyznałem.

\- Oj tak, będziesz musiał.


	11. Chapter 11

Nerwowo zdrapywałem stare strupy z zewnętrznej części nadgarstka. Przygryzałem dość mocno policzek od środka, nerwy po prostu mnie zjadały. Nie chciałem wrócić do szkoły, gdyż zwyczajnie się bałem. Wiedziałem, że zawsze mogę porozmawiać z bratem, ale jakby to wyglądało, gdybym znów pokazał, że strach zaczyna nade mną panować. Nie mogłem znów być taki słaby. Castiel powiedział, że Mark na razie został zawieszony, fakt, jednak jego koledzy wciąż pozostawali w szkole, a ja nie wiedziałem nawet za co zostałem pobity... 

Musiałem wejść do szkoły, dzisiaj czekała mnie próba generalna tuż przed występem na Halloween, a zależało mi chyba najbardziej na świecie, zwłaszcza, że kilka piosenek mogłem zaśpiewać sam, a Rob byłby moim chórkiem. Muzyka odgrywała ważną rolę w moim życiu, nawet wychodząc z domu tego dnia miałem w uszach słuchawki, a w nich grał jeden z najbardziej znanych kawałków zespołu Warrant Cherry Pie. Tak. W końcu kupiłem telefon. Nie tylko sobie, ponieważ po kilku miesiącach pracy byłem w stanie zapewnić mi i Casowi jakiś najtańszy abonament z ratami na średniej jakości sprzęt, powiedziałem mu, że to to taki przyśpieszony prezent pod choinkę. Castiel miał siedemnaście lat i swój pierwszy telefon. W końcu, można by powiedzieć. Szczęście w jego oczach było wręcz do nie do opisania, a mama, cóż, ona cieszyła się, że nie myślałem tylko o sobie. Jeśli miałem być szczery, to rzadko myślałem o sobie, w szczególności w kwestii kupowania jakichś rzeczy. Zazwyczaj przychodziłem do domu z jakąś małą zabawką dla Hope, czekoladą dla mamy, miłość do słodkości odziedziczyłem zdecydowanie po niej, w końcu takie rzeczy nie biorą się znikąd. 

Udało się, przekroczyłem próg szkoły i zrobiło mi się znacznie lżej na sercu, z demonami trzeba walczyć, a nie pozwalać im na to, by nas poniżały. Przyznaję, że trochę rozglądałem się za Winchesterami i za starszym i za młodszym, ponieważ do obu miałem kilka spraw. Deanowi musiałem podziękować, że powstrzymał Marka za pobicie, a Sama... Tęskniłem. Nie czułem tego jako tęsknoty do kogoś, kogo kocha się, tylko to była raczej patologiczna potrzeba ujrzenia jego twarzy, potrzebowałem tego. Nie potrafiłem tego w żaden logiczny sposób wytłumaczyć. Zobaczyłem go w końcu z daleka, to znaczy Deana, miał na sobie koszulkę zespołu Led Zeppelin, nie sądziłem, że ma gust. Podszedłem i ładnie ( w założeniu ) uśmiechnąłem się. 

\- Dzień dobry, Panie Winchester.

\- Gabriel, a jednak nie skopali Cię tak mocno - skomentował, nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, to było aż nadto oczywiste, że mnie nie lubił - Dobrze Cię widzieć całego. 

Zaskoczył mnie tymi słowami, ujrzałem w jego oczach takie ciepło, które zastąpiło ten okropny chłód. 

\- Ja... Chciałem podziękować, mój brat powiedział mi, iż to dzięki panu jestem cały. No, prawie cały... - wciąż się uśmiechałem, tak, cholerny z niego ćwok, ale nie potrafiłem ukryć wdzięczności. 

\- Nie ma problemu, Mark jest po prostu kolejnym, zepsutym dzieciakiem, który przy pierwszej lepszej okazji na kogoś napada - parsknął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi - Czy ja słyszę Cherry Pie?- zapytał, no tak, muzyka ze słuchawek wciąż się wydobywała, zapomniałem jej wyłączyć.

\- Tak - skinąłem głową - Czy Sam jest dzisiaj w szkole? - starałem się ostrożnie zmienić temat. 

\- Jest, nie opuszcza szkoły - znów nabrał chłodu - To, że Cię uratowałem przed obiciem buźki nie oznacza, że masz zezwolenie na przebywanie z nim. Nie spóźnij się na próbę - dodał ostro i oddalił się. Dupek. Zostałem zatem sam na korytarzu, zniesmaczony jego zachowaniem. Nagle świat nabrał ciemnych barw, ktoś przysłonił mi oczy. Podniosłem dłonie i poczułem dosłownie wielkie łapy. 

\- Sammy - zdjąłem je i obróciłem się. W końcu. 

\- Cześć, Gabe, jak dobrze Cię widzieć, nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się cieszę i...

\- Cicho bądź - burknąłem - Twój brat przed chwilą tu był, wciąż nie pozwala mi się z Tobą zadawać, a ja...

\- Chcesz mnie zaprosić na randkę - powiedział za mnie. Czy wspomniałem już, jak bardzo przejął się, gdy mnie zobaczył? Jego oczy zalśniły setką maleńkich gwiazdeczek, widziałem gęsią skórkę na jego przedramionach. Nikt na mnie tak nie reagował.

\- Ja... Tak, chciałem, ale... 

\- Czy coś się zmieniło? - zmizerniał.

\- Musisz wpierw chyba przekonać Deana, że nie jestem taki zły - oświadczyłem i przetarłem zmęczoną twarz - Nie chcę, żeby pewnego dnia to on mnie zaatakował.

\- Dean nigdy by tego nie zrobił, uważa, że jestem dzieckiem i tyle - wzruszył ramionami - Ucieknijmy z lekcji, chodźmy gdz...

\- Chwila, Sam, jeśli zacznę Cię sprowadzać na złą drogę to raczej to mnie do niego nie zbliży, a wręcz przeciwnie - wywróciłem oczami, poza tym, ja już chyba nie chciałem tak mocno tego jak na początku... 

\- No... Dobrze - posmutniał bardzo widocznie - Masz już telefon - zauważył go dopiero teraz - Czy mogę dostać Twój numer? Chciałbym zasypiać, słysząc Twój głos i...

\- Sammy - uciąłem - Ciszej, dobrze? Nie chcę, by wszyscy... Nieważne - podałem mu telefon - Wpisz mi proszę swój numer.

Zrobił to i oddał. Uśmiechał się wciąż. 

\- Będę dzisiaj na próbie, Dean mi pozwolił. Uwielbiam Cię słuchać, Gabe - przyznał i poszedł na swoje zajęcia. Nabrałem dużo powietrza do płuc. 

A co jeśli ja nie nadawałem się jednak do miłości?

~○~ 

Po zajęciach udałem się na szkolną aulę wraz z Robem i Jaredem, jednak szybko nas skierowano na salę gimnastyczną, ponieważ zdążyli już wybudować tam szkielet sceny. Strasznie się ekscytowałem, ćwiczyłem pół nocy, ale bardzo cicho, ponieważ szanowałem sen pozostałych domowników. Uczniowie z grupy plastycznej dekorowali salę od kilku dni, musiałem przyznać, że wyglądała naprawdę dobrze. Chciałem, by Cas dołączył do ich klubu, jego rysunki mogły śmiało znajdować się na szkolnej wystawie, ale on się upierał. Dean Winchester na nas czekał, zobaczyłem też Sama, który pomagał jakiejś niskiej... Chwila, to była dziewczyna Cassie'ego, jak ona... Noele, tak, Sammy pomagał Noele. 

\- Dobra, do roboty chłopaki - zawołał Dean, gdy tylko nas zobaczył. Wskoczyliśmy na scenę, rozłożyliśmy sprzęt i instrumenty. 

\- Gabriel, weź zacznij dzisiaj - poprosił mnie przyjaciel - Dasz radę - dodał, gdy tylko się skrzywiłem, nie powiem, że nie, ale strasznie się stresowałem, mimo to zgrałem się w sobie i chwyciłem za swoją gitarę. 

\- Nie wiem, myślisz, że Another brick in the wall będzie odpowiednie? - zapytałem - Reszta piosenek spoko w sumie, wiesz, nasza Cecilia na zwolnienie klimatu, czy Twoje Dragula Roba Zombie'ego jest świetne, tak samo te nasze kawałki, które napisaliśmy, ale...

\- Chcesz śpiewać Pink Floydów? - zapytał zdziwiony Dean. Skinąłem głową i oblizałem nerwowo wargi - Chcę to usłyszeć, zaczynajcie - poprosił, pstrykając palcami.

Podszedłem do mikrofonu i westchnąłem, trochę niewygodnie trzymało mi się gitarę, ale wciąż lepiej, niż gdybym miał robić to na siedząco. 

\- Nie dostanę odsłuchu? - zmieszałem się.

\- Po co? To tylko próba - parsknął Jared i wywrócił oczami. 

\- No dobra, to... To zaczynam - oświadczyłem zmieszany. Ustawiłem palce na konkretnym progu, zaczynając grę. Przymknąłem oczy, co znacznie pomogło mi z tremą. Pomimo tego, że mój głos, rozchodzący się po całej sali gimnastycznej cholernie mnie rozpraszał. Rob jak zawsze mnie wspierał. Razem właściwie tworzyliśmy całkiem dobry duet. Po skończonej piosence od razu zerknąłem badawczo w stronę Sama. Uśmiechał się i zaklaskał mi bezgłośnie. Puściłem mu oczko.

\- Dobra, może być. Ćwiczcie dalej - wymamrotał Dean. Rob poklepał mnie po plecach.

\- Nieźle, stary, chyba ćwiczyłeś głos ostatnio, bo coraz lepiej brzmisz - szczerząc się objął mnie i zaśmiał się.

\- Ćwiczyłem, przestało mi starczać samo słuchanie, planuję być gwiazdą rocka - zażartowałem, kręcąc głową. 

\- Ale tylko z nami - zawołał Jared.

\- Tylko z Wami - zapewniałem. 

Próba okazała się niesamowicie odprężająca, muzyka chyba po prostu tak na mnie działała. Dean stwierdził, że jesteśmy całkiem dobrym zespołem, pomimo tego, że większość tego, co zagramy jest coverami. To całkiem miłe z jego strony, w szczególności, że według mnie był dupkiem. Tak, wiem, znów się powtarzam, ale on taki jest. Chowałem gitarę do futerału, gdy podszedł Sam.

\- Obiecaj mi, że zagrasz mi coś kiedyś - powiedział, usiadł sobie na stołku, tyle, że tyłem, opierając zgięcie nóg na oparciu. Kto siada w taki sposób? 

\- Jasne - uśmiechnąłem się, miałem delikatne wypieki na policzkach - Dean tu jest, nie boisz się?

\- Nie zrobi sceny - obiecał i przyglądał mi się - Czekam, aż mnie zaprosisz na randkę - powiedział ściszonym głosem. Westchnąłem i nieśmiało zerknąłem w jego stronę. 

\- Słuchaj, Sam, nie sądzisz, że Twój brat ma rację? Jesteś niepełnoletni i... Naprawdę mogę trafić do więzienia - zauważyłem. Również szeptałem.

\- Poczekamy z seksem aż skończę siedemnaście lat, a na razie możesz mnie tylko całować. Nawet jeśli potrafisz to zrobić tylko po mari...

\- Sammy - Dean przerwał nam chrząkając - Do samochodu. 

\- Wiesz co, ma prawo do rozmowy ze mną, nic nie robię - zirytowałem się już.

\- Nie, nie masz prawa.

Pociągnął go za ramię na tyle mocno, że dzieciak prawie spadł z krzesła, ale posłusznie poszedł za bratem. Z kolei ja właśnie zobaczyłem jak mój stoi z Noele i rozmawia z nią, dyskretnie się uśmiechając. Pięknie. Nie byłem w stanie opisać tego, jak bardzo cieszyłem się, że on jest szczęśliwy, wyszczerzyłem się, a w środku poczułem dziwne ukłucie, bólu, zazdrości. Chyba taki już byłem, śmiejący się z zewnątrz, płaczący wewnątrz. Prawdopodobnie nic nie jest w stanie tego zmienić, jestem zepsuty. Nie jestem maszyną, do mnie nie ma części, nie da się niczego wymienić. Zmieszany opuściłem wzrok i zacisnąłem wściekle usta. Miałem znów ochotę na zdrapywanie strupów. Dzięki temu nie musiałem się ciąć, a wciąż mogłem patrzeć na krew. To uśmierzało moją psychikę. Wróciłem do domu sam, Cas został z Noele, pewnie po próbie miał zamiar zabrać ją na jakiś spacer. Czułem niesamowitą zazdrość o własnego brata, ponieważ ona... Ona robiła to, czego ja nie potrafiłem tak dobrze - uszczęśliwiała go. Dlaczego mnie nic nie potrafiło cieszyć? 

Wszedłem do domu, pani Malory akurat wychodziła z Hope na spacer, przywitałem się z nią grzecznie, ucałowałem siostrzyczkę w czoło i pognałem do swojego pokoju. Rzuciłem się na łóżko i pożałowałem tego, wręcz tracąc powietrze. Jak mogłem zapomnieć, że połamałem żebra, totalny ze mnie kretyn. Mój telefon zawibrował w kieszeni. Wyciągnąłem go i zerknąłem na ekran "Samantha". No tak, jak inaczej mógł się wpisać mi do książki...

" widziałem " 

Zmarszczyłem mocno brwi, nie do końca wiedziałem co miał na myśli. Wysłałem mu kilka znaków zapytania, czekałem na odpowiedź. 

" Twój lewy nadgarstek. Miałeś plamki na bluzce" 

Spojrzałem na rękę, rzeczywiście... Miałem na sobie jasnoniebieską bluzkę na długi rękaw i w niektórych miejscach widoczne były małe plamki, praktycznie niezauważalne, nie dla tych, co nie chcieli widzieć.

" To nic takiego, Sam, ubrudziłem się " 

Odpisałem mu, nie chciałem by wiedział, obawiałem się, że mógł mnie nie zrozumieć, jego wpatrzenie we mnie raczej dobrze o tym świadczyło. Kochał się w osobie, która nie mogła na siebie patrzeć. Jak ja miałem kogokolwiek pokochać?

" Nie jestem głupi, Gabriel. Jestem tu, gdybyś potrzebował porozmawiać "

Właśnie. Rozmowa... A co jeśli ja nie miałem nic na ten temat do powiedzenia? Lubiłem to, naprawdę lubiłem się karać za to, że żyję, to choroba, zdawałem sobie z tego jak najbardziej sprawę, ale nie miałem siły, by z tym walczyć. Nie widziałem sensu walczenia, to we mnie było od zawsze, co jak jest częścią mojego charakteru? Jeśli ja taki jestem?

" Nie ma o czym rozmawiać Sammy, każdy ma swoje problemy, z tymże niektóre nie zasługują na to, by być tematem rozmów. "

Napisałem mu. Zacisnąłem z całej siły powieki, próbując powstrzymać łzy, ale nie byłem w stanie tego zrobić. Leżałem tak bez celu dobre pół godziny, aż do drzwi ktoś zastukał kołatką. Niechętnie zszedłem i otwarłem drzwi. Spodziewałem się, że to mógł być Sam. 

\- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz mnie teraz nękać - chciałem, by zabrzmiało to jak żart, ale chyba słabo wyszło. Poza tym moje oczy zdradzały, że wyłem. Chłopiec pokręcił na to głową i zacmokał trochę zirytowany, bym powiedział. Zrobił krok do przodu i po prostu mnie przytulił. Miałem głowę na wysokości jego klatki piersiowej, więc w pierwszej chwili poczułem się jakby wjechał we mnie traktor, ale on nie odstępował, wręcz przeciwnie. Ścisnął mnie jeszcze mocniej i zaczął łagodnie gładzić po plecach. Nikt tak... nie robił, prócz mamy, czy Casa, krępacja strasznie mną zawładnęła, ale mimo to, ja również go objąłem i przymknąłem oczy. Obróciłem głowę na bok i... Rozbeczałem się, ściskając palce na jego koszuli. 

Po prostu, płakałem jak małe dziecko.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam zaprowadził mnie na górę, trzymając mnie za dłoń. Nie chciałem go, jednocześnie niesamowicie ciesząc się, że przyszedł. Czułem, że moja psychika prowadzi wewnętrzną walkę. Nie potrafiłem tego wytłumaczyć żadnymi racjonalnymi słowami. Usilnie potrzebowałem jakiejkolwiek bliskości w życiu, drugiej osoby. Zauważyłem, że poprzednie dziewczyny, takie jak Rowena czy kolejna po niej Cynthia, były bardzo... Władcze. Opiekowały się mną w pewnym sensie, czasem nawet mówiły co mam robić. Może jestem uległą pizdą? Zmarszczyłem mocno brwi, gdy usiedliśmy na łóżku, uśmiechnął się do mnie rozczulony.

\- Chcesz się jeszcze przytulić? - zapytał niepewnie i przychylił głowę.

\- Ja... No, dobra - przysunąłem się nieco. Objął mnie, pocierając ramię dłonią. Jego zapach uderzył do moich nozdrzy. Ładnie pachniał, męsko. - Porozmawiaj ze mną - szepnął cicho. - Wiem, że coś jest z Tobą. Jesteś taki delikatny i...

Wywróciłem oczami, niemalże od razu się odsuwając. Położyłem się i okryłem kocem. Również się położył, ale już mnie nie dotykał.

\- To trochę skomplikowane, to wszystko. Moje życie - zacząłem niepewnie.

\- Jak wszyscy - przyznał i odszukał mojej dłoni. Gładził jej wierzch, zerkając, czy mi to nie przeszkadza. - Ale chcę usłyszeć szczegóły. Może zacznę od siebie? 

Jego propozycja wydała mi się bardzo ciekawa. Czy my zaczynaliśmy budować zaufanie? Położyłem się na boku i patrzyłem na niego, czekając aż zacznie opowiadać.

\- Wychowuje mnie starszy brat - zaczął. - Rodzice zginęli w wypadku, gdy miałem dwa lata, Dean wtedy dopiero co skończył piętnaście... Nie pamiętam ich w ogóle. Trafiliśmy na jakiś czas do domu dziecka, nie mieliśmy rodziny, opowiadał mi, że się mną zajmował. Niestety również ćpał, rok minął nim pogodził się z ich odejściem. Wtedy zaczął się uczyć, otrzymał stypendium. Gdy miałem pięć lat, on skończył osiemnaście. Odziedziczył spadek. Wszystko sprzedał, z wyjątkiem samochodu - westchnął. - Spakowaliśmy się i przyjechaliśmy do tego miasta. Kupił małe mieszkanie i... Wychował - uśmiech wkroczył na jego twarz, widać było, że jest dumny ze swojego brata. - Czasem czuję się gorszy dlatego, że nie znałem ich. Dean nie lubi opowiadać o nich. Wywołuje to u niego wiele złych emocji. Nie potrafi się ustabilizować, przez co i ja bardzo cierpię. Jest rygorystyczny, ale dba o mnie bardzo. Nawet gdy się schleje jak świnia, potrafi jęczeć, że mnie przeprasza.

Wiedziałem, że nie ma rodziców, ale nie miałem pojęcia jak to wszystko wygląda z jego strony. 

\- Dobrze Cię wychował, szkoda tylko, że jest dupkiem - odezwałem się.

\- Nie, on nie jest dupkiem... To znaczy, trochę. Po prostu obawia się odrzucenia, stracenia mnie i samotności - wyjaśnił trochę rozbawiony, splótł nasze palce. To było miłe, uśmiechnąłem się, przyglądając się jego oczom.

\- Mój tata nie żyje - oświadczyłem mu.

\- Tak, już mi to pisałeś. Nic więcej... - nieco posmutniał. przyciągnął mnie do siebie i przytulił. - Masz lodowate dłonie.

\- Bo mi zimno - przymknąłem oczy, miło było znów mieć się do kogo przytulić.

\- Maleństwo... - wyszeptał mi tuż przy uchu - Nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę, gdy jesteś przy mnie. Zacisnąłem usta, niestety, wiedziałem i to mnie przerastało. 

\- Twój brat wie, że jesteś u mnie? - dość długo nie odpowiadał, czułem jak jego mięśnie się spięły.

\- Nie wie, wciąż jest zły.

\- Zatem jesteś buntownikiem, Samantho - wymamrotałem sennie. Zmęczyłem się tym płaczem i właściwie całym dniem. Zerknąłem na niego. Skrzywił się tym, że go tak nazwałem.

\- Dla Ciebie mógłbym być każdym, wiesz? - delikatnie dotknął mojego policzka. - Czuję to całym sercem, Gabe...

\- Wiem - patrzyłem mu w oczy. - Jesteś szalony - pokręciłem głową, a on nawet nie pytając mnie o zdanie, zbliżył się do moich ust i zaczął mnie lekko całować. Nie protestowałem, nie chciałem. Po prostu się działo. Jego miękkie wargi na moich, nieco przesuszonych z powodu chłodu. Czy coś czułem? Tak. 

Przyjemność.

~○~ 

Nie miałem pojęcia kiedy Sam opuścił mnie, mój pokój. Obudziłem się następnego dnia bez nikogo obok siebie. Zrobiło mi się nawet trochę smutno z tego powodu. Niechętnie zwlokłem się z łóżka, musiałem wziąć prysznic. Koniecznie. Po porannej toalecie zszedłem na dół, pani Malory karmiła właśnie Hope, za chwilę miała ją wymyć. Cała się ubrudziła budyniem, mimo to czule ucałowałem jej czoło. Sąsiadka zabrała ją po posiłku do łazienki, właśnie kończyłem robienie sobie kanapki, gdy Cas dołączył do mnie.

\- Cześć - szczerzył się, zatem wiedział, że miałem wczoraj gościa - Co mi ciekawego dziś powiesz?

\- Nic, Cassie. Nie mam nic do powiedzenia - wzruszyłem ramionami i napiłem się kakao, uśmiechnąłem się cwanie.

\- Mhm, zatem wcale nie zasnąłeś wczoraj w ramionach szesnastolatka? - nie powstrzymał parsknięcia. Usiadł obok mnie i wziął mi z talerza jedną kanapkę. 

\- Zasnąłem - zgodziłem się - Ale nie zmieniłem orientacji seksualnej.

Brat wywrócił oczami, jednak taka była prawda. Te pocałunki, jego bliskość, nie powodowała, iż czułem się... gejem, bądź choćby biseksualny. W głowie nie czułem zmiany, może powinienem rzeczywiście udać się do lekarza. Coś się działo, ale zaczynałem się już poważnie gubić w tym wszystkim.

\- Właściwie nie musisz, po co od razu sobie przyklejać etykietkę - drażnił się, uparciuch. - Nikt nie karze Ci wybierać orientacji, ani jej określać. To kwestia bardzo indywidualna. Poza tym, możesz być hetero i sypiać z osobami tej samej płci. 

\- Chcę jedynie być...

\- Szczęśliwy - dokończył za mnie. - My wszyscy chcemy, Gabriel - nie mogłem dodać nic więcej. 

Po śniadaniu razem poszliśmy do szkoły. Noele czekała na Casa tuż przed szkołą, pocałował ją mocno, aż się zarumieniła. Uśmiechnąłem się, niesamowite, że był taki otwarty jeśli chodzi o okazywanie jej uczuć. Widziałem jak obejmuje ją, a jego oczy lśniły. Tak, stałem i gapiłem się na szczęście własnego brata. 

\- Słuchaj, to wygląda dziwnie jak się tak gapisz na swojego brata - oświadczył Rob, stając tuż obok mnie. Przygryzłem mocno wargę. 

\- Pocałuj mnie - powiedziałem, skupiając swój wzrok teraz na nim. 

\- Pokurwiło Cię, Gabriel. 

\- Zatem to Ty jesteś dziwny, każdy by chciał mnie pocałować - zażartowałem i poklepałem przyjaciela po plecach. Wspólnie udaliśmy się na zajęcia, po drodze jednak spotkaliśmy Marka i... Rowenę. Okazało się, że są ze sobą. 

\- Ojej, chyba stanąłeś mi na drodze - wbiegł przede mnie i się skrzywił. 

\- Słuchaj, blondasku, mógłbyś się odczepić? - Robbie próbował go ode mnie odstraszyć, ale dobrze wiedziałem, że nie zdziała nic. Rowena się zaśmiała. Suka. 

\- Mikrusy mnie atakują! - wykrzyknął na cały korytarz. Zrobiło się zbiorowisko, a moje serce zaczęło walić, krew po prostu szumiała mi w uszach. - I co teraz pocznę? 

Umieścił dłonie na policzkach, a ja pokręciłem głową, nie pozwolę znów się pobić, zachować jak szmata. 

\- Najlepiej byłoby gdybyś się odpierdolił - oznajmiłem. Słyszałem jak ludzie się ze mnie śmieją. W krąg wskoczył mój brat, pchając Marka.

\- Zostaw mojego brata w spokoju, chory psychicznie durniu - warknął, chciałem powiedzieć, żeby się nie wtrącał, ale nie zdążyłem, gdyż Mark przylał mu w brzuch, a ja nie wytrzymałem. Skorzystałem z faktu, iż blondyn jest rozkojarzony i się śmieję, zbierając całą odwagę jaką miałem. Zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść i uderzyłem go mocno. Dźwięk łamiących się kości uderzył mi do uszu, Mark nieco się zachwiał i spojrzał na mnie złowrogo. Ręka bolała mnie tak mocno, że aż zawyłem z bólu, opadając na kolana. Przycisnąłem ją mocno do piersi. Nie wiem skąd pojawił się jeden z nauczycieli i opanował sytuację. Rob przyklęknął przy mnie i złapał mnie za ramię. 

\- Stary, wszystko gra?

Pokręciłem głową, złamałem sobie którąś z kości i nie mogłem znieść znów tego bólu. Pojawiła się na korytarzu czarnoskóra kobieta, pani dyrektor. Nie wiedziałem jaką ma minę, musiałem przymrużyć oczy, z moim wzrokiem było jednak coraz gorzej i powinienem wybrać się do lekarza. 

\- Novak, drugi Novak, Pellegrino, Benedict i MacLeod - powiedziała - Wszyscy do mojego gabinetu. 

\- Ale proszę pani, on ma złamaną rękę! - Rob się oburzył.

\- Nikt mu nie kazał się bić - oznajmiła surowo. Mój młodszy brat ledwo co zdołał się podnieść, przytrzymywał się za brzuch. Uczniowie się rozeszli, miałem nadzieję, że Sam nie musiał na to wszystko patrzeć. 

Nasza piątka udała się do gabinetu, nie mogłem powstrzymać tych obrzydliwych, gorących łez, płynących z bólu. Ręka nieco zsiniała i spuchła. Stanęliśmy wszyscy przed biurkiem zirytowanej kobiety. 

\- Proszę o pilne wyjaśnienia. 

\- Ja nic nie zrobiłam - Rose od razu prychnęła, krzyżując ręce na dłoniach. 

\- Nic nie zrobiłaś, patrząc na bójkę - czarnoskóra uniosła brew. 

\- Mark znęca się nad moim bratem, zaczepił go i... - Cas próbował wszystko wytłumaczyć.

\- Wcale nie! - warknęła ruda - Mark po prostu szedł korytarzem, a Ty go zaatakowałeś Castiel!

\- CISZA! - dyrektorka podniosła się, uderzając dłonią w stół. - Przesłucham Was osobno, Gabriel, zostań, reszta ma poczekać przed gabinetem.

Wszyscy wyszli, a ja usiadłem powoli na krzesło, gapiłem się na swoje własne stopy. Czułem, że cały się pocę. 

\- Jak mi to wytłumaczysz Gabriel? Znowu jesteś w centrum bójki z Markiem. Nie uderzył Cię, nie widzę, byś miał siniaki. Tym razem to Ty to zrobiłeś, prawda? - zapytała.

\- Ja... On zaatakował mojego brata - wykrztusiłem. Wiedziałem, co zaraz się stanie i nie potrafiłem już dłużej wstrzymywać łez.

\- Jako osoba, która korzysta ze stypendium, nie możesz uczestniczyć w bójkach, bądź w znieważaniu dobrego imienia szkoły. Zdejmuję Ci stypendium. Przykro mim Novak - przeszła do notowania czegoś bardzo wściekle.

\- Nie może pani... - zacisnąłem usta. - Proszę, ja... Dlaczego to ja obrywam za to, że Mark znęca się nad uczniami?! - podniosłem się, krzycząc na kobietę. 

\- Mark otrzyma odpowiednią karę, opuść mój gabinet. 

I opuściłem, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami tak mocno, że aż szyby w nich się zatrzęsły, zignorowałem zmartwionego brata, resztę osób, która czekała na swoją kolej i wybiegłem ze szkoły. Straciłem właśnie tysiąc dolarów miesięcznie stypendium naukowego za jedną z najwyższych średnich w szkole i muzycznego, za te drugie dostawałem niewiele, ale zawsze coś, co pomagało nam żyć od początku do końca miesiąca. Nie miałem już chęci na naukę, bójka trafi do moich papierów, zniszczy szansę na dobre studia... Co ja mówię? Nie będę miał pieniędzy na studia! 

Wszystko uległo pierdolonej destrukcji.


	13. Chapter 13

Gdy myślałem o tym całym syfie w moim życiu, którego dotychczas doświadczyłem, w głębi serca miałem nadzieję, że za kilka lat zostanie mi to wszystko wynagrodzone. Coś jak karma. Z wiekiem zacząłem zauważać, że nic takiego nie istnieje. Nie ma Boga, nie ma Karmy. Nie jestem w stanie zliczyć jak wiele razy błagałem Stworzyciela o litość, o pomoc dla mnie i mojej rodziny, ale Bóg nie był zainteresowany, przez co mój młodszy brat zrobił to co zrobił. Nigdy nie zazna wiecznego spoczynku, bo pierdolony Ojciec miał nas w dupie. Nigdy zatem nie szukałem wsparcia poprzez duchowość. Nie ma duchowości, to mit. 

Następnego dnia nie pojawiłem się na zajęciach, przyszedłem dopiero na imprezę halloweenową. Nie miałem ochoty tam przebywać. Siedziałem i rozmyślałem o tym, że brakuje mi Sama. Dawał ukojenie moim myślom. Dziwne, prawda?

Wymalowałem sobie oczy czarną kredką, wciągnąłem na siebie ramoneskę, glany. Chciałem chociaż wyglądać groźnie, skoro należałem do rockowego zespołu. Chwyciłem gitarę i ruszyłem w stronę szkoły. Miałem zamiar dobrze się bawić, oddać się muzyce, spotkać Sammy'ego a potem przetańczyć całą noc. W szkole wydarzenie trwało do północy, następnie (podobno) Rowena organizowała dalszą część zabawy u siebie. Nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić, czy skorzystam z zaproszenia, ale jeśli impreza potoczy się dobrze, to może i Sama tam zabiorę. 

Dotarłem na miejsce. Profesor Winchester latał po sali jak ze sraczką, martwiąc się i wrzeszcząc, ciągle coś mu nie pasowało. Wtedy zobaczyłem tego, którego doczekać się naprawdę nie mogłem, przebrał się za wampira - miał długą pelerynę do samej podłogi, ciemne ubrania, krwistoczerwony krawat i białe, welurowe rękawiczki. oczywiście dokleił sobie sztuczne kły. 

\- Gabe, wyglądasz zabójczo - przyznał, gdy tylko stanął na przeciw mnie. 

\- Ty również, Dracula.

Nie miałem pojęcia, że aż tak go to rozbawi, no bo... Ot co, powiedziałem co ślina przyniosła mi na język. Złapał mnie dyskretnie za rękę i pociągnął gdzieś za scenę. Na sali panował już pół mrok, światła zostały specjalnie stłumione, wszędzie były sztuczne pajęczyny, kościotrupy i dynie, powycinane w najróżniejsze stwory. 

\- Sam, gdzie Ty mnie ciągniesz, muszę iść do chłopaków, żeby... - poczułem jego mokre wargi na swoich, zaskoczył mnie ponownie, a w moim żołądku zaczęły skakać sobie koziołki. Stanąłem od razu na palcach i jak pomyleniec oddałem pocałunek chłopaka. Chyba się już z tym wszystkim pogodziłem. Z nim u swojego boku. Z tymże mnie całuje. I że jest. Podejrzewam, że również go zaskoczyłem. Cóż, pełen jestem niespodzianek. Niechętnie się odsunął i objął nieśmiało moją twarz. 

\- Poniosło mnie, wybacz...

\- Lubię, gdy Cię tak ponosi. 

Chwilę później znaleźli nas chłopaki z zespołu, zatem Sam zniknął gdzieś na sali, czerwony jak burak nawet w tak słabym oświetleniu. Ustawiliśmy odpowiednio instrumenty, podłączyliśmy sprzęt i rozglądaliśmy się, bowiem coraz więcej ludzi wchodziło na salę, a stres zaczął całkowicie nade mną panować. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że odejdzie wraz z momentem gdy moje palce trafią na odpowiednie struny i progi, mimo to, uczucie stawało się uciążliwe.

\- Rob, Jared, Gabriel - skinął do nas Dean zza kurtyny. Podeszliśmy do nauczyciela, jego strojem najwyraźniej był nudziarz w średnim wieku, bowiem nie przebrał się, a wciąż miał na sobie bordową koszulę i jeansy. - Chcę tylko przypomnieć, żebyście na scenie nie przeklinali, nie zmieniali układu piosenek. Gracie wpierw trzy piosenki, potem macie trzydzieści minut przerwy, potem kolejne trzy i jeszcze jedna przerwa. Poinformowałem już DJ'a jak to ma wyglądać.

\- Świetnie panie Winchester, woźne będą zazdrościć panu organizacji pracy - Jared nie powstrzymał się od śmiechu. 

\- Zamilcz Leto, bo zagwarantuję Ci kozę do końca roku szkolnego! - warknął. No tak, z Winchesterem nie ma zabawy, żartów, jakiejkolwiek przyjemności. Dupek.

\- Spokojnie, Jaredowi po prostu bardzo rozluźnia się język jak Pana widzi - parsknąłem.

\- Taaaak, wspominał nawet coś o ustnych robótkach - dodał Rob. Wiedziałem, że Jared będzie na nas obrażony za ten tekst do końca życia. Zerknąłem na przyjaciela, krztusząc się powstrzymywanym śmiechem.

\- Skończcie te swoje pedalskie żarciki - skomentował oczywiście Dean Winchester. - I na scenę, nie naróbcie mi, ani sobie wstydu. Wywróciłem oczami na jego słowa. Wyszliśmy zza kurtyny i przywitały nas piękne brawa. Tuż po tym zacząłem śpiewać i grać swój pierwszy kawałek. Adrenalina waliła mi w głowę, dawała również energię palcom, głosowi, nigdy tak dobrze nie występowałem. Tej smutnej, zepsutej części mnie nie było, została upchana na sam tył głowy, gdzie nikt nigdy nie zagląda i pozwoliła mi odżyć choćby na te kilka minut. Tłum zwariował, klaskał, wrzeszczał, nie rozglądałem się, nie obchodziło mnie kto dokładnie mnie widzi, prawda była taka, że liczyłem się tylko ja i chłopaki. 

Scena to zupełnie inny świat, muzyka to inny świat, pozwala na wyzwolenie takich uczuć, tylu endorfin, adrenaliny i wielu innych rzeczy, które wytwarzają się w naszym organizmie. Te trzy piosenki mogłyby trwać całą wieczność, ale niestety, wszystko co dobre trwa tylko ułamek sekundy w perspektywie całego życia. 

Weszliśmy na kulisy, gdzie Winchester pochwalił nas swoim oschłym "dobra robota, panowie", po czym zaczął znów na kogoś wrzeszczeć. Wszedłem na parkiet, trochę rozglądając się za Samem, ale tylko trochę, ruszyłem w kierunku stołu z napojami i przekąskami. Potrzebowałem wody. Zniesmaczyłem się niesamowicie, gdy nie mogłem jej znaleźć, co zmusiło mnie do opuszczenia sali i podejścia do najbliższego wodopoju. Nachyliłem się i nieco przytrzymałem włosy. Serce wciąż waliło mi jak szalone, a ja w duchu cieszyłem się i skakałem jak małe dziecko. Wszędzie kręciły się już nieco wstawione dzieciaki, plotkując niewyraźnie, o nieistotnych aspektach życia w szkole średniej. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, marzyłem o tym, by uczucie to trwało wiecznie... 

Wracając na salę natknąłem się na szatyna o wzroście żyrafy. Wyszczerzył swe kły i spojrzał na mnie pełen pożądania. 

\- Niech zgadnę, szukałeś mnie - odezwałem się nieco rozbawiony. 

\- J-ja, Gabe... - brzmiał jakby był nietrzeźwy. Zmarszczyłem brwi, jeśli Dean zobaczy go w takim stanie od razu zgoni winę na mnie.

\- Gdzieś Ty się tak schlał? Minęło... nie wiem, pół godziny od początku imprezy?! - podniosłem na niego głos. 

\- Ja... Bo tam - wskazał na stół, konkretniej na ogromną misę z ponczem. - Tam jest... w-wódka w tym jest Gab... Japoczu... Ja poczułem ale mi posmakowało - próbował wyjaśnić, trochę się telepał. Pokręciłem zażenowany głową i złapałem go mocno za rękę.

\- Dean Cię nie może takiego zobaczyć. Jestem pewien, że w jakiś sposób zrzuci to mnie. A to jego wina, że nie dopilnował dzieciaków! - zakląłem jeszcze pod nosem kilka razy, prowadząc Sama za scenę. Wiedziałem, że profesorek znajduję się tuż obok, za kulisami, ale nie miałem innego pomysłu. Objąłem tam twarz chłopaka i westchnąłem ciężko. - Słuchaj, musisz tu na mnie poczekać. Nie możesz nigdzie iść, słyszysz?

\- Pocałuj mnie, Gabrrrriel - zamruczał i objął mój kark.

\- Och, matko, ale żeś się urządził - jęknąłem zniechęcony, ale lekko musnąłem jego usta. Wóda. Obrzydlistwo. Odsunąłem się bardzo szybko. Dlaczego właściwie w ogóle do tego dochodziło? Czy po tym jak był u mnie ostatnim razem coś się zmieniło? Może gadałem o czymś przez sen? Co więcej nie odczuwałem już obrzydzenia. Zaczynałem pragnąć coraz to większych wrażeń.

\- Załatwię jakąś gumę do żucia - obiecałem. - Ale rozumiemy się, tak? Nigdzie nie pójdziesz?

Pokręcił grzecznie głową i zaczął mnie gładzić.

\- Zostań moim chłopakiem. Będę grzeczny, obiecuję - szepnął. Przygryzł delikatnie wargę i patrzył na mnie szczenięcym wzrokiem. 

\- Zostanę, jeśli mi obiecasz, że nie będziesz pił, bo tego nienawidzę - oświadczyłem, wywracając oczami.

\- Dobrze, Gabbie, obiecuję. Od dzisiaj zerrrrro... ZERO! Alkoholu - zachichotał i wyszczerzył się. - To jak, możesz już się zgodzić? Bądź moim chłopakiem... - pociągnął mnie za kar nieco bliżej. Opierałem swoje czoło o jego. Obaj mieliśmy przymknięte oczy. Przez myśl przeszło mi, że jest trochę uroczy, ale tylko trochę. 

\- Okej, niech Ci będzie. 

\- Nie! Masz odpowiedzieć... ładnie masz... Masz odpowiedzieć profesjonalnie - wydął usta i odepchnął mnie nieco od siebie. Widziałem, że to dla niego niezwykle ważne.

\- Zostanę Twoim chłopakiem - zaśmiałem się. - A teraz tu zostań, dobrze?

Naprawdę mówiłem jak do małego dziecka. Sammy pokiwał głową, pozwolił mi odejść kawałek, ale tuż po chwili pociągnął mnie do siebie za rękę i mocno przytulił. Uniósł nieco moją twarz, dotykając podbródka i pocałował mnie. Namiętnie. Mokro. Z językiem. Cholera. Zadrżałem dość mocno i nie miałem pojęcia czy jest to reakcja na pocałunek czy smak alkoholu, możliwe że na oba naraz. Oddałem pocałunek, równie mocno, delikatnie wplątując palce w jego włosy, które były bardziej miękkie niż cokolwiek co wcześniej dano mi dotknąć. Fakt, to nie był nasz pierwszy pocałunek, ale zdecydowanie powinien. Poczułem magię. Pełne spektrum uczuć przeszło przez moje ciało, nie pozostając spokojne, a on wiedział, wiedział doskonale jak reaguję i przyciągnął mnie bardziej do siebie. Mógłbym przysiąc, że to typ pocałunku, dzięki któremu słyszysz w głowie fajerwerki. 

\- Tak właśnie...p-powinien wyglądać nasz pierwszy pocałunek - wymamrotał pijacko, a ja tylko zaśmiałem się cicho w odpowiedzi. Właśnie do takiego samego wniosku doszedłem chwilę temu...

Wróciłem na scenę już jako zwyczajny gitarzysta, pozwoliłem dalej muzyce panować nade mną, ale coś się zmieniło. Zgodziłem się, by być z młodym w związku i nie miałem właściwie pojęcia co to znaczy. Nie zamierzałem chodzić z nim po korytarzu szkolnym i się obściskiwać, krzyczeć, że nie wiem, że go kocham, albo że już się za nim stęskniłem, gdy faktycznie tak nie jest... Obawiałem się, że znałem tylko taki typ związku, no oczywiście nie licząc ciągłego seksu, czy to w szkolnej toalecie, czy to na łóżku rodziców Roweny, bo "matka mnie dzisiaj wkurwiła i muszę się za to zemścić". Pomyśleć, że jej ojciec również uprawiał tam seks, o zgrozo...Wybiłem jednak te myśli z głowy, ponieważ to co miałem z Rose to... to toksyczność. Nie warto do tego wracać. 

Kolejną przerwę przesiedziałem z Sammy'm, za sceną, całując się, całując i jeszcze raz całując. I cholera, byłem jeszcze szczęśliwszy niż gdy rządziłem sceną! Niestety, wszystko jak zwykle w moim życiu musi się spierdolić. Sam coś powiedział. Coś, co oznaczało tylko kłopoty, ból, porażkę, zwiastowało coś po prostu okropnego... 

\- Kocham Cię, Gabriel.


	14. Chapter 14

Przywiązywanie się nie jest dobre. Nie dla mnie. Zawsze kończyło się źle, a gdy Sam wymówił te dwa słowa przeszył mnie dreszcz. Lodowaty, okrutny i tak silny, iż włosy stanęły mi dęba. Spojrzałem na niego, wręcz wściekły.

\- Ja ciebie nie kocham - oznajmiłem i zacisnąłem zęby.

\- Wiem - zmieszał się i westchnął. Obejmował dalej moje policzki. Uśmiechnął się mimo wszystko. - Nie proszę cię żebyś zaczął, a-ale mi sprawia przyjemność to, że jesteś, wiesz? Chyba jestem... nachalny.

\- Już nic nie mów, dobra?

\- Przepraszam...

Pokręciłem głową. Nie miałem pojęcia, co mógłbym mu powiedzieć. Pochylił się i zaczął całować mnie po szyi. Na tak wiele jeszcze nigdy mu nie pozwoliłem, ale... To było zbyt dobre. Odchyliłem głowę nieco do tyłu, by dać lepszy dostęp do takowych pocałunków. Przeniósł dłonie z policzków na moją talię i przycisnął do siebie.

\- Sammy - rzuciłem ostrzegawczo, by przestał, jednak chłopak w zamian zatkał mi usta językiem. Wydałem z siebie ciche sapnięcie, nie byłem w stanie nie oddać takiego pocałunku, jednak myśl do czego mogło to poprowadzić, przerastała mnie, a na dodatek był pijany. - Proszę... - szepnąłem błagalnie. Szatyn odsunął się i westchnął.

\- Zabierzesz mnie do siebie po imprezie? - zapytał.

\- Nie powinniśmy się...

\- Chcę się sprzeciwić Deanowi, nie ma nade mną władzy - patrzył na mnie, myślałem, że nie można zobaczyć wściekłości w oczach, tego jak one wręcz ciemnieją, ale jest to jednak możliwe. - Zrobiłbym wszystko co zechcesz...

Znów mnie do siebie przycisnął, czułem jego biodra, jego erekcję i to nie było w porządku. Był pijany i zachowywał się bardzo... łatwo.

\- Samuel! - podniosłem głos. - Przestań się tak zachowywać to... To okropne, okej? Nie wymagam niczego od Ciebie, po prostu już nie pij. Nienawidzę, kurwa alkoholu.

\- Dobrze... Wybacz. Ale i tak zabierzesz mnie do siebie? - upewnił się. Nikt nie miał tak proszących oczu jak on. Nie byłem w stanie mu odmówić, miał dar, skurczybyk.

\- Cholera, Sammy, niech Ci będzie. Zabiorę Cię - przewróciłem oczami i stanąłem na palcach, składając mu krótki pocałunek na ustach. - Wracam na scenę. Ostatni występ.

Odwróciłem się od niego. Na odchodnym poprosiłem, by się nie ruszał, bo nadal nie było z nim najlepiej. Nie opuszczało mnie to uczucie lekkości, znałem je, podobnie czułem się przy... Rose, o zgrozo. Próbowałem sobie wmówić, że to nie jest to samo, ale to jakby wmawiać osiołkowi, że jest koniem wyścigowym. Po ostatnich trzech piosenkach spakowałem gitarę do futerału i ruszyłem za scenę. Chyba nie muszę już wspominać jak dobrze nam poszło, prawda? Jeśli mam być szczery, to uważam, że powinniśmy rozważyć granie dla szerszej publiczności, Rob powinien zapuścić włosy i pofarbować na czerwono. Moment, taki zespół już był... Może jednak nie powinien ich farbować, ale zapuścić nieco, czemu nie? 

W każdym razie, dostałem zawału, gdy dzieciaka tam nie było - dosłownie czułem jak krew odpływa mi z twarzy. Zacząłem kręcić się, rozglądać po sali i go szukać. Wypytywałem co niektórych czy widzieli kogoś jak on, ale każdy zaprzeczał. No tak, ludzie zawsze mają wszystko w dupie. Wyszedłem z sali gimnastycznej i postanowiłem zajrzeć do toalety. Jak zostawiałem Sama rzeczywiście wyglądał nieco niewyraźnie, musiał naprawdę sporo wypić, poza tym podejrzewam, iż to pierwszy raz, gdy się upił tak bardzo. Przy pisuarze stał jakiś chłopak, też nieco podpity, przeszedłem w głębszą część toalety i zobaczyłem, że jedna kabina jest zajęta.

\- Sam? - zastukałem niepewnie ręką.

\- G-Gabe... - wykrztusił, a tuż po moim imieniu usłyszałem oddech wymiotowania, świetnie. Skrzywiłem się mocno.

\- Otwórz mi - powiedziałem stanowczo, gdy przestał haftować. Słyszałem jak powoli się podnosi i przekręca gałkę. Spojrzałem na niego, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Nigdy więcej nie pijesz, Sam.

\- Tak, Gabe, z-zabierz mnie stąd proszę - głos bardzo mu drżał, nie był w stanie spojrzeć w moje oczy. Pokręciłem trochę zażenowany głową, ale złapałem go za ramię.

\- Najpierw umyj twarz i ręce, bo śmierdzisz niemiłosiernie - zaciągnąłem go do zlewu. - Mam w domu kilka zapasowych szczoteczek to wymyjesz koniecznie zęby, inaczej nie ma mowy o całowaniu - powiedziałem, upewniając się wcześniej, że nikogo nie ma. Chwila, dlaczego ja myślę o całowaniu z nim? Cholera jasna, ja naprawdę się w nim...

\- O-oczywiście - wykonał moje polecenie i odkleił sztuczne kły. Wyrzucił je do śmietnika. - Możemy już iść.

Wyszliśmy z łazienki i przeszliśmy kilka kroków. Gdy przechodziliśmy obok gabinetu Winchestera, słyszało się tam dziwne, bardzo dziwne dźwięki. Zmarszczyłem brwi i zatrzymałem się przed drzwiami. Podniosłem palec do ust, dając znak Sammy'emu, by milczał. Seks. Ktoś wewnątrz uprawiał seks. Zrobiłem duże oczy. Szatyn pochylił się nad moim uchem.

\- Tam jest Dean - szepnął niekoniecznie ucieszony. Albo Winchester pierdolił uczennicę, albo oglądał tak dobrego pornola, że aż sam z siebie dźwięki wydawał. Choć ta uczennica brzmiała trochę jak... - Chodźmy stąd.

Opuściliśmy szkołę. Na zewnątrz panował mrok, bowiem dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia. Dłuższą chwilę szliśmy w ogóle nic nie mówiąc, ja cały czas miałem w głowie jęki z gabinetu Deana.

\- A co jeśli Dean po Ciebie przyjedzie i nie wiem, pobije mnie? 

\- Nie zrobi tego, poza tym napisałem mu sms'a, że wrócę rano. Jak będzie się denerwował to zapytam go o to, kto z nim był... - zagryzł wargę. Objął mnie w pasie, co niekoniecznie mi się podobało. A jeśli zobaczy nas jakaś banda homofobów, zaatakują nas, albo jakiś morderca... Chwila, Gabriel, o czym Ty pieprzysz? Ulice są puste, nie ma żywego ducha, nawet samochody już nie jeździły. Dureń.

\- Ta laska brzmiała trochę jak mój młodszy brat - parsknąłem, próbując dać sobie odetchnąć. - A tak na serio, czy Dean zdaje sobie sprawę co go może spotkać, jeśli to uczennica?

\- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że to ta ładna wuefistka - przyznał, pocierając mój bok. - Dean wspominał, że bardzo mu się podoba i często go zaczepia na szkolnym korytarzu. 

\- Hm... - zastanowiłem się. - Pewnie masz rację, ale powiem Ci szczerze, że wygląda na takiego, który lubi małolaty - zaśmiałem się, a chłopak trochę zmizerniał.

\- Jest seksoholikiem, ma masę fetyszy, kręci go sado maso. Bardzo - rzucił niechętnie. - Seks towarzyszy mi odkąd pamiętam w życiu, właśnie przez niego.

\- Chwila, to brzmi jakby on... Czy on Cię skrzywdził? - zatrzymałem się aż z wrażenia.

\- Co? - zaśmiał się. - Nie, głupku, chodzi o to, że... Hm, wielokrotnie widziałem co robi tym kobietom. Nie podoba mi się to, nie potrafiłbym być ani masterem ani uległym. Nie kręcą mnie takie klimaty.

\- Wow... Więc Dean jest jakimś pieprzonym Grey'em?

\- Nie, właściwie pomyliłem się, to bardziej z BDSM - przyznał. - Ale próbował tego również, ale miał pecha, bo raz trafił na dominę, wyrzucił ją nagą za drzwi, a ubrania wyleciały przez okno - zaśmiał się.

\- Co to znaczy? - nie obracałem się przecież w takich towarzystwach, skąd mogłem wiedzieć?

\- Ach, to jest taka dominująca kobieta. Poniża, nie wiem, dusi... Jest jakby facetem, taka rządząca - objaśnił mi. Rzeczywiście dużo wiedział o seksie. Skinąłem głową i znów ruszyliśmy. Sam opowiadał mi o kolejnej wpadce seksualnej brata. Dochodziliśmy do mojego domu, a mnie do głowy wpadło pytanie. 

\- Sammy, jesteś prawiczkiem?

Zerknął na mnie, wiedziałem, że moje oczy pewnie aż błyszczą z ciekawości, bowiem lubiłem wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich. Rob czasem nazywał mnie plotkarą, bo całymi dniami potrafiłem mu mówić o tym, co ktoś odpieprzył. 

\- Nie jestem. Miałem chłopaka, którego bardzo kochałem, ale już go nie ma w moim życiu - przyznał niechętnie. - Zatem uważaj, bo mam doświadczenie z chłopakami. 

\- Myślisz, że będę chciał kiedykolwiek to z Tobą zrobić? Wysoko się cenisz! - zaśmiałem się, zresztą on również. - Bardzo młodo straciłeś. Ja dopiero gdy miałem dziewiętnaście lat... A wcześniej nawet nie masturbowałem się - dodałem niechętnie. 

\- Wow, to dlatego masz taki spięty tyłek i jesteś nerwowy - zażartował.

\- Raczej... Ma to związek z tym, że nie miałem jak. Zasypiałem w strachu, ze łzami w oczach, albo, cóż, w ogóle nie spałem - przyznałem niepewnie, unikając jego wzroku.

\- ...co? 

Wziąłem głęboki oddech, nie byłem jeszcze gotowy na to, nie chciałem do tego wracać, nie tej nocy.

\- Jeszcze nie jestem gotowy Sam, to właściwie wciąż dość świeża sytuacja, to życie jest... Nowe i nie do końca sobie z nim radzę, co doskonale widać poprzez choćby te wszystkie blizny na moich rękach - parsknąłem. - Jestem straszną pizdą i ciągle beczę, a czasem nawet nie wiem dlaczego tak jest i... - urwałem, gdyż mój głos zaczął za bardzo drżeć. Spojrzałem w górę, by nie płakać.

\- Masz depresję, Gabriel - skomentował od razu, jakby to oczywiste, choć ja nie byłem tego pewien, może po prostu jestem zepsuty i nie można mnie naprawić? - Chodźmy, robi się chłodno.

Lubiłem w Samie to, że nie wymagał ode mnie monologów, pomimo tego, że rozmawianie nie sprawiało mi problemów, wręcz przeciwnie, bywały takie dni, podczas których jadaczka się nie zamykała. Nie naciskał, a ja potrzebowałem kogoś takiego. Weszliśmy do domu bardzo cicho, bowiem mama i Hope na pewno spały już od dawna. Skrzypiące schody niekoniecznie z nami współpracowały, lecz koniec końców trafiliśmy do mojego pokoju. Zdjąłem z siebie kurtkę i rzuciłem na podłogę. 

\- Przygotuję Ci ręcznik i szczoteczkę w łazience... Problem będzie z piżamą - zerknąłem na jego wysokie cielsko.

\- Będę spał w bokserkach, jeśli się nie boisz - wyszczerzył się, kretyn, przecież nie boję się chłopców w bokserkach... Zrobiłem to co mu powiedziałem, kładąc na pralkę świeży ręcznik i jeszcze zapakowaną szczoteczkę do zębów. Zaprowadziłem go tam, a sam poszedłem do kuchni i zacząłem przygotowywać jakąś kolację. Fakt, nie wiedziałem, czy... mój chłopak jest głodny, ale ja byłem. Wspominałem wcześniej, że Sam nie jadał mięsa? Nie dość, że gej, to jeszcze wegetarianin. Zrobiłem mu zatem kanapki z serem i pomidorem, a sobie dałem do tego szynki. Oprócz tego ugotowałem pyszne kakao i żeby było mi łatwiej, zaniosłem wszystko na tacy. Położyłem ją tuż przy łóżku i czekałem aż wróci. Wkrótce stanął w drzwiach z nieco wilgotnymi od pary włosami w samych bokserkach. Nie sądziłem, że szesnastolatek może mieć tak fajne, całkiem umięśnione i zdrowe ciało... Ja mam dwadzieścia jeden a wyglądam jak blada anorektyczka.

\- Okej, siadaj, ale nie jedz beze mnie! Ja też się wymyję - oznajmiłem, na co ten się tylko zaśmiał. Wróciłem kilka minut później, kredka, którą wcześniej wymalowałem sobie oczy, nie zmyła się zbyt dobrze, więc wciąż miałem lekko podkreślone oczy. 

\- Wyglądasz śmiesznie w takich luźnych dresowych ubraniach i takim groźnym makijażem - zachichotał, wywróciłem oczami i usiadłem obok niego, od razu przykrywając się kocem. 

\- Z-zimno - szepnąłem, objął mnie i pocałował czule w czoło. Pachniał jak mój żel pod prysznic i pasta do zębów. Sięgnąłem po tackę i zaczęliśmy jeść. W mgnieniu oka miałem pusty talerz, Sammy jeszcze przeżuwał. Wypiłem kakao i uruchomiłem swój ulubiony serial na netflixie, kładąc laptop na niewielkiej szafce nocnej, którą zrobił Cas z desek, które znalazł na śmietniku. Położyłem się nieco bokiem. Szatyn objął mnie znów i delikatnie pocałował w policzek. Jego dłoń gładziła mnie po biodrze. Czułem się dziwnie, ale dobrze. W pewnym momencie wsunął lekko palce pod gumkę dresów, na co podskoczyłem jak poparzony i zerknąłem na niego.

\- Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy, Gabe - zmarszczył lekko brwi, mimo to zabrał rękę. Umiejscowił ją na moim policzku i przyciągnął mnie do pocałunku. Pewnie chciał mnie uspokoić. Nie pomyliłem się, bowiem tuż po chwili jego druga dłoń powoli wsunęła się pod moją bluzę, gładząc moje plecy. Dostałem gęsiej skórki. Muskał palcami moją skórę, momentami prawie niewyczuwalnie. Pogłębił nieznacznie pocałunek, przejeżdżając niezmiernie językiem po mojej dolnej wardze. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i rozchyliłem delikatnie usta, by móc dotknąć go i swoim językiem. Przerodziło się to w lekką namiętność, wplotłem dłoń w jego włosy, chciałem czuć tę miękkość znów pomiędzy palcami. Nieświadomie wydałem z siebie ciche sapnięcie, na które Sammy szybko zareagował. Przełożył mnie tuż pod siebie i złapał obie ręce. Ułożył je gdzieś nad moją głową i przytrzymywał. Jego policzki miały różowawy odcień. Pochylił się i ponownie złączył nasze usta. Nie miałem pojęcia ile trwała ta chwila, ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdyby zajęła nam wieczność.

Podniosłem się do siadu, co spowodowało uwolnienie moich rąk. Objąłem jego kark i wręcz zaborczo pocałowałem. Kolejne westchnięcie opuściło moje usta, lecz Sam od razu je wyłapał, zagryzając lekko mą wargę. Przeszły mnie dreszcze. Otwarłem na chwilę oczy, jego błyszczały miliardem iskierek, dawałem mu szczęście. Chwycił mnie za biodra i niewiele myśląc zdjął ze mnie bluzę - sprawiając też, że moje włosy trochę się naelektryzowały. Zaśmiał się i pogładził je, by wróciły na swoje miejsce. Ucałował mój nos i lekko pchnął, bym się położył. Wstydziłem się i od razu zakryłem swoje nędzne, chude ciało. Nie spodobała się mu ta reakcja, odparł moje ręce i pocałował dumnie w sam środek klatki piersiowej. Przysięgam, że wycałował ją chyba całą. Następnie chwycił oba nadgarstki i uniósł nieco ku górze. Obcałował każdą możliwą bliznę. Przełknąłem gorzko, nie potrafiłem nic z siebie wydusić, ale on wiedział. Skinął porozumiewawczo do mnie i czule cmoknął w usta. Odłożył moje dłonie na miejsce i pochylił się, gilgotając mnie włosami po nosie, zassał mój sutek. Jęknąłem cicho, zaskoczony tym co zrobił i od razu zakryłem usta. Cholera. Podoba mi się. Powrócił znów do mych warg, pieścił je swoimi oraz językiem, dłońmi wciąż gładząc moją klatkę piersiową.

\- Jesteś piękny - szepnął pomiędzy pocałunkami, a mi po prostu zawirowało w głowie. Zsunął dłoń nieco niżej i przesunął ją centralnie po moim kroczu. Ku mojemu pierdolonemu zaskoczeniu, byłem już nieco sztywny. Spojrzałem mu w oczy bardzo zawstydzony. - Ej, tylko mi się tu nie wstydź - zaśmiał się. 

\- Ja...

\- Co mi powiesz? "Nie jestem gejem", czy może "on zawsze tak stoi, już sobie nie dodawaj"? - zażartował, podchodził do tego bardzo na luzie, choć wiedziałem, że znaczy to dla niego bardzo dużo. Złapał moją dłoń i położył ją na swoim kroczu, cicho sapnął - Widzisz? To nic takiego. Ja mam to samo, ale uwierz, że... Żadna kobieta Ci tego nie da, co ja mam do zaoferowania - to mogła być prawda, ponieważ to, co czułem pod dłonią, było ogromne. Co jak co, ale pewny Sam Winchester brzmi naprawdę... Hm, pociągająco? Seksownie? Tak. 

Pewny siebie Sam Winchester brzmi naprawdę, cholernie seksownie.

\- Sam, ja po prostu... Moja mama, Cas... - wszyscy byli w domu, a on chciał... Bo chciał, tak?

\- Shhh, nie myśl - uciął i nieco zacisnął swoją dłoń, a ja już po prostu odpłynąłem. 

Masował mnie lekko, całując dalej. Podobało mi się. Leżałem wsparty na łokciu i wciąż miałem dłoń na jego kroczu, która była tak sparaliżowana, że nie potrafiła się ruszyć. Posapywałem cicho, pomiędzy pocałunkami, lecz wciąż starałem się nie być zbyt głośno. W pewnej chwili chłopak ułożył się pomiędzy moimi nogami i wsparł się na rękach, tuż przy mojej głowie. Zabrałem swoją z jego bokserek i zerknąłem na niego, byłem ciekawy co zrobi. Z podniecenia czułem jak całe moje ciało płonie. Wtedy on otarł się o moje krocze. Nieraz. Wielokrotnie. Ciągle, a ja zacząłem szaleć. Cały mój penis po prostu drżał, gdy jego na mnie napierał. Zakryłem sobie usta dłonią, by powstrzymać jękniecie. Sam pochylił głowę i sapał głośno tuż przy moim uchu, ocierając się coraz szybciej, coraz mocniej, intensywniej. Zaczynałem widzieć już gwiazdki przed oczami, gdy znów mnie pocałował, a ja w bardzo niechlujny sposób oddałem pocałunek. Nawet nie wiedziałem, w którym momencie dostałem orgazmu, pamiętałem jedynie jak nagle ogarnęło mnie ogromne uczucie ciepła, moje biodra wypchnęły się mocno do góry, jednocześnie spięły mi się mięśnie w okolicy podbrzusza, a potem... Po prostu wytrysnąłem, ale co lepsze, Sam nie został w tyle i tuż po chwili również doszedł. Obaj w ubraniach. Mokrzy. Jak małe dzieci. Zerknął na mnie badawczo, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy nie udawałem wytrysku... A ja? Co mogłem zrobić, niż przyciągnięcie tego czubka do pocałunku?


	15. Chapter 15

Od niedawna moje życie nabrało zupełnie nowych barw, spoglądam w lustro znacznie chętniej niż na przestrzeni ostatnich kilku lat. Nie jestem tym samym człowiekiem co wtedy i miałem nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie będę. Początek roku szkolnego nie należał do najłatwiejszych rzeczy. Ludzie mogli kojarzyć co się wydarzyło, co zrobiłem. Pamiętam moment, tuż po opuszczeniu psychiatryka, błagając mamę o to, by zmieniła mi imię oraz nazwisko, gdyż nie miałem zamiaru nosić TEGO, które miał ON. Jednak kobieta nie chciała nawet o tym słuchać, nigdy nie słuchała, gdy poruszałem tamten temat. Miałem wrażenie, iż wyparła to co zrobiłem i nie pozwalała sobie na refleksję w tej kwestii. Może jej to pomagało, ale mnie na pewno niszczyło. 

Przez to wszystko ucierpiała również psychika mojego starszego brata - nie twierdzę, że wcześniej działała poprawnie, ale wszyscy skupiali się tylko i wyłącznie na mnie. Szczerze? W ogóle o to nie prosiłem i najlepiej byłoby jakby po prostu przestano zwracać na mnie uwagę. Gabrielowi o dziwo udało się w jakiś sposób pozbierać, zaczął chodzić do szkoły, dostał stypendium, tworzył muzykę, dołączył do zespołu, nawet miał dziewczynę (pominę fakt, iż była suką). Ale dał radę. Nim poszedłem do szkoły dorabiałem jako kurier, wyprowadzałem psy starszych ludzi i robiłem sobie tatuaże. Nie mogłem się ciąć, nie mogłem ćpać, palenie wychodziło stosunkowo drogo w perspektywie trzech paczek dziennie jakie mi dotychczas były potrzebne, zatem znalazłem sobie coś innego, co daje ból. Po dwunastej dziarze przestałem liczyć ile tego mam. Wiele z tych małych obrazków oznaczało coś dobrego jak wyjście z psychiatryka - mały kapselek z napisem "nie wracaj", albo to czarne skrzydło z granatowymi refleksami, ciągnące się od moich pleców aż po czubki palców u lewej ręki. Wydałem na to sporo pieniędzy, ale to najważniejsze co na sobie mam. Wszystkie projektowałem sam. 

Moja obsesja na punkcie granatowego wynosiła się z tego, iż odkąd byłem dzieckiem interesowałem się sztuką, kolorystyką. Granat jest utożsamiany z osobami inteligentnymi, odpowiedzialnymi, nawet przywódczymi, lecz przede wszystkim samowystarczalnymi, o czym zawsze marzyłem. Dodawał mi siły i otuchy, dlatego również zacząłem farbować nim końcówki włosów. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że może to brzmieć irracjonalnie, ale gdy twoja psychika jest wyniszczona niemalże doszczętnie - łapiesz się choćby najmniejszej nadziei, obsesji, która pomaga Ci normalnie funkcjonować. 

Gabriel tak nie potrafił. Nieraz widywałem poranione nadgarstki, nie potrafiłem mimo to okazać mu odpowiedniego wsparcia, sądziłem nawet, że może to sprawić, iż ja wewnętrznie się znów złamię. Próbowałem odesłać go do terapeuty, ale się nie dawało. W końcu poznał Sama i wszystko w mgnieniu oka zaczynało się w nim zmieniać, prowadził wewnętrzną walkę z uczuciami. Przy Samie było z nim lepiej, choć mógł zaprzeczać co sekundę, że tak nie jest. 

Wracając do mnie. Matematyka i fizyka sprawiały mi tyle przyjemności, iż sama dyrektorka poprosiła mnie, bym założył kółka tematyczne i przygotował korepetycję dla słabszych uczniów. Los chciał, żeby tego pamiętnego dnia zgłosiła się do mnie Noelle. Drobna, piegowata, z kolorowymi włosami i pojedynczymi tatuażami - bardzo drobnymi i kobiecymi, ledwo zauważalnymi. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego się tak przy mnie denerwuje, ani rumieni, nie miałem tego wcześniej z nikim. Jeżeli chciałem się pieprzyć to się pieprzyłem, ale to... To zupełnie coś innego. Nim się zorientowałem zaproponowałem jej, iż ją odprowadzę, na co zgodziła się od razu. Kilka razy nasze dłonie musnęły się o siebie, gdy tak szliśmy, pamiętam jak mi odbiło i chwyciłem jej malutką dłoń. Później potoczyło się już z górki. Codziennie ją odprowadzałem, trzymałem za dłoń, pomagałem jej z matematyką i fizyką, a ona m w hiszpańskim, ponieważ co jak co, ale do języków głowy nie miałem. Pocałowała mnie czternastego października. Tak, ona, nie ja ją. I tak, zapamiętałem tę datę. Nie potrafiłem przełamać bariery, którą sam postawiłem. Nie wiedziała o mnie praktycznie nic, bo w ogóle o sobie nie mówiłem, choć ona chciała wiedzieć jaki jestem, na co natrafiłem w życiu, dlaczego taki jestem. Opowiadała mi, że przyglądała się od początku roku szkolnego, a właściwie pamiętała mnie jeszcze jak ten jeden raz dostarczyłem jej przesyłkę kurierską. Wkrótce zaprosiłem ją do siebie i zacząłem jej nieco opowiadać o swoich tatuażach, ona mi o swoich, nawet zdjęła koszulkę, choć nie należała do śmiałych dziewczyn, pomimo bardzo śmiałego koloru włosów. Wystraszyła się niemiłosiernie, gdy Gabe wtedy wpadł do pokoju. Kto by pomyślał, że na drugi dzień trafi do szpitala znów ze złamanym żebrem? Poznałem wtedy również jednego z nowych nauczycieli - Winchestera. Co zabawne, Dean i Sam nie wyglądali jak rodzeństwo... Właściwie to tak jak ja Gabriel. Pamiętam jak wściekły wtedy byłem na Marka i jak bardzo moja biseksualność dała znów o sobie znać. 

Ja i Noele nie tworzyliśmy związku, nie jeszcze, bardziej przypominało mi to przyjaźń z dodatkami, choć nie mógłbym powiedzieć, że nie chciałem z nią być. Niektórzy ludzie mają niesamowity dar, sprawiają, że czujesz się lepszym człowiekiem. Totalnie wpadłem po same uszy. Natomiast rozmowa z Winchesterem ociekała docinkami i coś sprawiało, iż wirowało mi w głowie na to wspomnienie. Pewnie zapach jego perfum. Na drugi dzień zabrałem moją małą na randkę, po to, by oficjalnie została moją małą. Pomińmy wydźwięk tego. Odprowadziłem ją pod same drzwi, poznałem jej mamę. Ściskało mnie ze szczęścia przez całą noc i nie mogłem doczekać się aż ją zobaczę. Niestety kolejny dzień nie przyniósł zbyt wiele dobrego. Mark znów przypierdolił się do mojego brata. Nie mogłem tego dłużej tolerować, zatem bezmyślnie się na niego rzuciłem.... A potem dostałem za to srogi opierdol od pani dyrektor, potraktowano to jednak w miarę ulgowo, zważając na sytuację, iż to mój pierwszy taki wybryk, lecz to co zrobiła Gabrielowi... Przesadziła suka. To nie jest łatwe, patrzeć jak osoba, ukochana osoba, taka z rodziny, znów się rozsypuje, traci perspektywy i wiesz, że NIC nie sprawi, że odzyska to, co straciła. Skupił się na muzyce po tym wszystkim, ciągle ćwiczył. W końcu znalazł coś, co daje mu szczęście.

Na imprezie halloweenowej widywałem go co jakiś czas z Samem, zachowywał się wobec niego inaczej, jakby zmienił swój stosunek do chłopaka, co oczywiście mnie cieszyło. Wiedziałem, że czasem jest ciężko zaakceptować fakt, iż będąc facetem jednak cię kręcą, ale to jeszcze nie koniec świata. 

Noele spiła się ostro ponczem, zresztą, widziałem również jak młody Winchester korzysta z okazji - wiedziałem, że Gabe się na niego wkurzy. Opiekowałem się moją kobietą jak potrafiłem, ale w pewnym momencie tak cholernie zachciało mi się do toalety i to wcale nie na siku, że posadziłem ją na korytarzu i kazałem czekać. Wracając, myślałem, że rozpierdolę wszystko co stoi wokół, ponieważ MOJA dziewczyna całowała inną, siedząc dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym ją pozostawiłem. Parsknąłem najgłośniej jak potrafię i z krwawiącym sercem i łzami w oczach wróciłem na salę - oczywiście ignorując jej krzyki i błagania, bym poczekał. 

Nigdy tak szybko się nie upiłem, by zapomnieć o tym, co widziałem. 

Dziewczyna pewnie polazła do domu i całe szczęście, bo nie miałem ochoty oglądać tej kurwy... w której niesamowicie się zakochałem. Zaczynałem ufać. Planować życie. Co z tego, że znałem ją jakieś dwa miesiące?! Takich rzeczy się nie...

\- Czy z Wy, Novakowie, kiedykolwiek przestaniecie wpierniczać się w kłopoty? - usłyszałem za sobą warknięcie. - Co to ma być do cholery, dlaczego jesteś pijany?!

Obróciłem się powoli i prychnąłem Winchesterowi prosto w twarz.

\- Odpierdol się ode mnie tatuśku, t-to Ty żeś nie upilnował i najen...najbn...najebali alkoholu do po...czu - język nieco mi się plątał. Pokręcił wściekle głową. Ciekawe co byłoby, gdyby widział jak jego młodszy brat świetnie się bawił. Swoją drogą, ciekawe gdzie zniknęli wtedy z Gabrielem...

\- Słuchaj, Novak, jestem Twoim nauczycielem i lepiej okaż mi trochę szacunku, bo...

\- Bo? - przerwałem mu, unosząc brew do góry. - Nagana? Koza? A może poskar...żysz się pani dyrektor, pizdo? - nie panowałem nad sobą, nad tym co mówię, ale czułem do niego pogardę, a on najwidoczniej do mnie, bo złapał mnie tak mocno za nadgarstek, że aż zabolało i zaczął ciągnąć... gdzieś. Nie interesowało mnie, gdzie idziemy, łzy pojedynczo leciały mi po twarzy. Jak ona mogła mi to zrobić...? A może jednak powinienem jej wysłuchać, może coś za tym się kryło, nie wiem! 

Dean pchnął mnie na swój fotel w gabinecie i pokręcił zażenowany głową.

\- Jak Ty wyglądasz, Novak. 

\- Pierdol... się.

Schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Nie miałem ochoty tu być, potrzebowałem dragów. Teraz. Nie wytrzymam takiego cierpienia, nie, nie wytrzymam...

\- Co się stało? - zapytał w końcu. Naprawdę liczył na to, że mu odpowiem? Że zacznę mu się zwierzać? Prychnąłem i spojrzałem na niego. Przystojny. Seksowny. I... moment, czy on zamknął gabinet? Pewnie chciał prywatności... Podniosłem się, chwiejąc i przekrzywiłem głowę, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. - Usiądź, bo mi się tu zaraz zerzygasz - skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Złapał mnie za ramiona, chcąc z powrotem mnie usadzić.

\- Jak Ci się wypnę, to mnie wyr... wyruchasz? - zapytałem wprost, na co on zareagował wpierw jakbym mu powiedział, że jestem, nie wiem, kosmitą. - No co, nie udawaj, że nikt wcześ...śniej nie oferował Ci seksu. W-wyruchaj mnie - warknąłem, powstrzymując łzy.

\- Ja nie... - nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć, marszcząc brwi spojrzał w moje oczy i... wtedy się zaczęło. Chwycił mocniej kołnierzyk mojej koszuli i przyciągnął mnie do siebie, całując mocno i zaborczo. Nim się spostrzegłem, odpinał pasek swoich spodni, obsunął je aż do kolan, ukazując swoje bokserki. Nie bawił się w waniliowe gry wstępne, najwyraźniej. Przyszpilił moje ciało zaraz do ściany, wciąż całując. Kroczem, natomiast otarł się o mnie kilka razy, a ja jęknąłem mu obscenicznie w usta, musiało go to nieźle wziąć, bo zaraz pchnął mnie na kolana. Wiedziałem doskonale czego chce i miałem zamiar mu to dać. Oblizałem usta, ciągnąc za gumkę bielizny w dół. Nie widziałem nigdy piegowatego, ale wyglądał nieziemsko, pomimo dość przeciętnego rozmiaru. Wziąłem go w usta i popisywałem się swoimi umiejętnościami - gdy ćpałem miałem bowiem pseudo chłopaka, z którym ciągle uprawialiśmy seks. Deanowi się podobało, chwycił mocno moje włosy i wpychał mi swojego penisa do gardła. 

\- Ssij, kurwa - rzucił do mnie wściekle, gdy na chwilę się odsunąłem, by zakaszleć. Wepchnął go z powrotem, a ja, cóż, wedle jego prośby ssałem. Robił się coraz twardszy, zresztą ja dokładnie tak samo. Pociągnął moje włosy do góry, syknąłem z bólu. W jego oczach wychwyciłem coś dziwnego, nie widziałem tego nigdy u osoby, z którą zaraz miałem to robić... Wysunął pasek spomiędzy szlufek i uśmiechnął się dziko. Odwrócił mnie i ponownie pchnął na ścianę. Z tyłu zawiązał mi nim dłonie, tak mocno, iż nie mogłem nimi ruszyć. Pragnąłem się odwrócić, widzieć go, patrzeć, ale nie mogłem. Nachylił się do mojego ucha i przygryzł je lekko, uprzednio przejeżdżając po jego powierzchni językiem. Szalałem z podniecenia i znów nie powstrzymałem jęku. Chwilę później czułem jego palce w sobie, które niesamowicie ciągnęły i dość mocno obcierały w środku. Na przemian krzywiłem się i drżałem. Z jednej strony chciałem więcej, a z drugiej wręcz marzyłem o tym, by był delikatniejszy. 

\- Gumka, p-proszę - sapnąłem ciężko, gdy na chwilę przestał ruszać palcami i mogłem mówić. Co jak co, ale o to dbałem zawsze, nie miałem zamiaru złapać jakiegoś syfa.

\- O to się nie martw - wychrypiał. Popatrzyłem przez ramię. Właśnie rozrywał opakowanie od prezerwatywy, o dziwo, miał nawet lubrykant przy sobie (czyli słusznie podejrzewałem, że jest gejem?), zatem od razu po jej nałożeniu, nawilżył się. Zerknął na mnie i uśmiechnął się dziko. On się we mnie nie wsunął, on się we mnie wbił tak mocno, że aż uderzyłem policzkiem dość mocno w ścianę i nie potrafiłem przestać jęczeć, gdy zaczął się ruszać. Zakrywał mi usta dłonią, lekko podduszał, choć czasem do lekkiej czynności to nie należało, a mimo to czułem się jak jego mała, głośna kurwa. Doszedłem dużo przed nim, na dodatek na ścianę, po prostu nie wytrzymując tej przyjemności. Nie pamiętałem jak długo jeszcze mnie pierdolił i dusił dopóki sam nie doszedł bardzo głęboko wbijając się w mój tyłek. 

Co gorsza, nie tylko pieprzył mnie jak kurwę, ale i jak kurwę potraktował. Po wszystkim wcisnął mi ręce moje spodnie i buty i kazał się wynosić. Bez żadnej aprobaty. Po prostu miałem spierdalać. Przełknąłem ciężko i ubrałem się, oczywiście tuż po tym opuściłem jego gabinet. Znacznie wytrzeźwiałem i usiadłem przed szkołą, na murku, bardzo ostrożnie ponieważ bolał mnie tył. 

 

Nie płakałem tak od śmierci ojca.


	16. Chapter 16

Przebudziłem się z policzkiem na klatce piersiowej Sama. Podniosłem głowę. Naprawdę był w moim łóżku, a to co się działo... Przełknąłem i dotknąłem jego twarzy. Lekko szorstka. Chyba tylko ja miałem problem z zarostem na tym świecie. Nieco zazdrościłem, to tyle, a zwłaszcza Castielowi.

\- Dzień dobry, księżniczko - przywitał mnie, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Dlaczego księżniczko? - zdziwiłem się.

\- Bo jesteś moją księżniczką - odpowiedział od razu i zaśmiał się. Ucałował mój policzek. - Tylko moją.

Wywróciłem teatralnie oczami. Teraz pewnie będzie miał zamiar mi to wypominać.

\- Słyszałeś może czy mój brat wrócił na noc? - zapytałem nagle.

\- Hm... Chyba tak, ale nad ranem. Obijał się o ściany i strasznie klął pod nosem.

Czyli wrócił pijany? Coś musiało się stać.

\- Zrobię śniadanie - zaoferowałem się, przyglądając się jego naprawdę dziecięcej twarzy.

\- Chciałbym zostać, ale Dean mnie zabije - posmutniał. - Obiecaj, że zobaczymy się jeszcze podczas trwania tego weekendu.

\- No... Dobrze - zgodziłem się. Ubraliśmy się, odprowadziłem go do drzwi i postanowiłem sprawdzić co u brata. Zapukałem jego pokoju, natomiast nie otrzymałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Powoli nacisnąłem klamkę i wszedłem do środka. Leżał na łóżku, tuż obok znajdowała się miska pełna wymiocin. Co za syf. Otwarłem od razu okno, by wywietrzyć ten smród. Usiadłem obok niego. Spał na wznak, odchylając nieco głowę na bok. Miał... dziwne sińce na szyi, które wcale nie przypominały malinek, bardziej wyglądały jakby ktoś go dusił...

\- Cas? Obudź się - lekko nim potrząsnąłem. Sapnął, podniósł głowę i znów się porzygał. - Co się dzieje? Ile wczoraj wypiłeś?

\- Z-zost...aw - zdołał wykrztusić.

\- W życiu, dopóki mi nie powiesz co się dzieje, to nigdzie nie idę - nie patrzył na mnie przyjaźnie, wręcz przeciwnie. Zacisnął ręce w pięści.

\- Noele. Mnie zdradziła. N-nie... - westchnął ciężko. - Widziałem to na własne oczy - dodał zaraz. Wyglądał jakby miał płakać, ale coś go blokowało. - Właściwie... Może po prostu pocałowała tę dziewczynę, pierwszy raz była pijana, a-a ja - przełknął. - Zrobiłem coś gorszego. Coś po prostu potwornego...

\- O czym Ty pieprzysz, Cas? - byłem w szoku, ja chciałem mu się pochwalić, że odważyłem się zaakceptować Sama, ba, jesteśmy razem, a tu dowiaduję się takich rzeczy. 

\- Dean mnie pieprzył... - ledwo co zrozumiałem te słowa. Nie potrafił spojrzeć mi w oczy.

\- Że co robił?! - podniosłem głos, zażenowany, wręcz obrzydzony. Znów wymiotował, ostro musiał się zatruć zeszłego wieczoru.

\- Zostawiłem Noele samą, poszedłem się schlać, ten na mnie wrzeszczał, zabrał mnie do gabinetu, a j-ja... Mu się oddałem...

Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. To się nie stało.

\- To on Ci to zrobił? - zapytałem, wskazując na szyję. Dotknął jej i jakby doznał retrospekcji. 

\- Potraktował mnie jak kurwę.

\- A czego się spodziewałeś, że Ci się oświadczy?

Prychnął i okrył się bardziej kocem. Widać, że żałował tego wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy.

\- Był bardzo brutalny i cholera, to... Okropne, ale podobało mi się i to tego najbardziej się wstydzę. Bezmyślnie się zachowałem, kocham Noele, a zrobiłem coś niewybaczalnego - schował twarz dłoniach. Naprawdę odwalił niezły Meksyk. 

\- Słuchaj, zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że mieliście przerwę...

\- Czy ja Ci wyglądam na tego przygłupa z Przyjaciół? - warknął.

\- To zależy, z której strony mam na Ciebie spojrzeć - wywróciłem oczami - Ja uważam, że Ross miał rację, a ona odwaliła pierwsza.

\- Rachel?

\- Nie, mówiłem już o Noele - wyjaśniłem. - Słuchaj, proszę Cię, żebyś trzymał się z daleka od Deana. Sammy mówił, że jest seksoholikiem i ma od cholery fetyszy, czy innych sado maso - powiedziałem mu, choć podejrzewam, iż już się domyślił...

\- Sado maso i fetyszyzm to dwie różne rzeczy, Gabriel - parsknął.

\- Ty mnie tutaj teraz nie edukuj, to nie ja puściłem się z nauczycielem!

Przesadziłem, to słowo niezwykle go zabolało i skulił się bardziej. Pożałowałem tego szybko, jednak nie widziałem sensu odwołania tych słów. Taka była prawda. Dean zachował się podle, wykorzystując pijanego Castiela do czegoś takiego, to nie było dobre. 

\- Nie powiem Noele - oznajmił - Kocham ją. Zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczy...

\- No, dobrze - wzruszyłem ramionami - Mam nadzieję, że Dean nie będzie chciał od Ciebie więcej. W każdym razie mam Ci coś do powiedzenia. Ja i Sam jesteśmy... O zgrozo, za chwilę powiem to na głos... Parą. Ja i Sam jesteśmy parą. 

\- Żartujesz? 

\- Uwierz mi, chciałbym - uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało, za to Cassie wyszczerzył się i mocno mnie ścisnął, śmierdział niemiłosiernie, ale również go uściskałem. 

\- Bardzo się cieszę, że otwarłeś się na miłość - poklepał mnie po plecach. - A teraz proszę Cię, daj mi tu zdechnąć. 

Na jego prośbę opuściłem pokój, miałem zamiar spędzić cały boży dzień z moją najwspanialszą księżniczką na świecie - Hope. Każda chwila spędzona z nią dawała mi ogromny pokład szczęścia. Chciałem pomóc mamie w jej wychowaniu, by wyrosła na kobietę ambitną, inteligentną i wrażliwą, wyrozumiałą i ciepłą. Nasz świat potrzebował takich jak ona, zwłaszcza, że na pewno nie jestem jedyną osobą, która miała takiego ojca. Kto wie, może Hope da nadzieję nie tylko mnie? Może zmieni coś na planecie, co będzie miało wpływ na nasze istnienie? 

Cholera, Gabe, ona nawet nie ma roku, przestań pozwalać na to, by fantazje przejmowały kontrolę...

Mój młodszy brat przespał cały dzień, nawet nic nie jadł. Nie miałem pojęcia co bym zrobił na jego miejscu, zachował się trochę... źle. Niemoralnie, zbyt wybuchowo. Pod wieczór dostałem sms'a od Sama. Napisał coś słodkiego, dodał, że Dean zachowuje się dziwnie, ale co najważniejsze, nie był zły na niego. Powrzeszczał, ale szybko mu minęło. Nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem mu napisać czego się dowiedziałem, w końcu dotyczyło to jego brata... Myślałem też nad tym, że w końcu nadejdzie czas, w którym będę musiał mu powiedzieć o ojcu. O tym co przeżyłem, lecz strach na samą myśl, jaka może być jego reakcja, sprawiały, iż cały zaczynałem drżeć. W związku z tym zaczynałem szukać informacji na temat odzyskiwania stypendium. Potrzebowałem go. 

\- Gabbie?! - mama krzyknęła z dołu - Ktoś do Ciebie!

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Sammy, przyszedł po mnie. 

\- Powiedz, żeby poczekał na zewnątrz, już idę! - odkrzyknąłem. Ubrałem na siebie swoją ulubioną skórzaną kurtkę i zmierzwiłem włosy. Cieszyłem się jak czubek, że go zobaczę. Na dole wciągnąłem na nogi glany i pocałowałem mamę w policzek. - Nie wrócę późno. 

\- Pisz do mnie co pół godziny, że jest dobrze - poprosiła. Strasznie nie lubiła, gdy wychodziłem późno z domu.

\- Oczywiście, mamo.

Wyszedłem i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi na klucz. Schowałem go w doniczce i obejrzałem się. Sam schował się pewnie za żywopłotem, małolat. Przeszedłem chodnik prowadzący do drzwi naszego domu.

\- Tęskniłem, Sam, wiesz? - odezwałem się, nim minąłem ten naturalny rodzaj ogrodzenia. Generalnie był tak wysoki, że nawet młodego Winchestera mógł zasłonić. Wyszedłem na chodnik, szczerząc się. Jednak Sammy'ego nie zastałem. 

\- Ojejku, naprawdę jesteś pedałem - Mark i jego koledzy zaśmiali się.

Nie zdążyłem nawet krzyknąć, ktoś od tyłu zasłonił mi usta i bardzo mocno mnie trzymał, nie miałem możliwości drgnięcia. Blondyn zbliżył się i wysunął z rękawa pałkę teleskopową. Pomacał jej wierzch, przyłożył delikatnie do mojej twarzy.

\- Zabiję Cię - oświadczył bez skrupułów. Skinął do koleżków, a oni wrzucili mnie do bagażnika samochodu, stojącego tuż obok. Wcześniej zdążyli obwiązać moje nadgarstki i kostki srebrną taśmą, nim jednak Mark osobiście zamknął klapę, zadbał o to, by starannie zakleić mi usta. Nie widziałem nic przez łzy, nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, nie rozumiałem dlaczego ja znajduję się teraz w bagażniku! Przymknąłem oczy i skuliłem się jeszcze bardziej, jednocześnie szarpiąc rękoma jak tylko umiałem, musiałem poluźnić tę taśmę, nie zabrali mi telefonu, muszę napisać do mamy, Castiela, zadzwonić na policję, zrobić cokolwiek! Leżałem na czymś niesamowicie twardym, co okazało się łomem. Wiłem się jak wąż, byleby wygiąć się w taki sposób, by nakierować ręce na ten kawałek metalu, bowiem spętano mnie za plecami. Słuchali głośno muzyki, śmiejąc się, klaskając. Na pewno byli naćpani... Zacząłem pocierać ręce o łom, mając nadzieję, że jak na filmach uda mi się uwolnić. Szarpałem się bardzo długo, bez skutku. Wjechaliśmy na jakąś polną drogę, ponieważ co chwilę czułem jak rzuca autem na wybojach, lecz dzięki temu łom boleśnie wbił się w moją rękę, przejechał po taśmie, co znacznie poluźniło ścisk. Wyrwałem w końcu jedną z nich i odetchnąłem, zrywając z ust taśmę. Wyciągnąłem prędko telefon do ręki i nacisnąłem na ostatni kontakt do którego dzwoniłem, jednak... Mogli mnie usłyszeć. Przeciągnąłem palcem po ekranie. Samochód zwolnił, zatrzymał się. Serce zaczęło walić mi jak opętane, łzy przesłoniły widok. Kurwa, nie zdążę... Zacząłem stukać w ekran, wtedy wysiedli z samochodu, otworzyli bagażnik, a ja płaczliwie wrzasnąłem. 

\- Nie! Zostawcie mnie skurwysyny! Zostawcie, nic Wam nie zrobiłem! Błagam!... ZOSTAWCIE MNIE! POMOOOCY! POMOCY!- wierzgałem, a oni się ze mnie śmiali, łkałem, byliśmy w lesie. Pewnie i tak nikt mnie nie usłyszał... Jeden z nich, Michael, roztrzaskał mój telefon, o pobliskie drzewo, a przede mną stanął Mark. Pokręcił zażenowany głową i z całej siły uderzył mnie w głowę pałką. Dźwięk ten rozszedł się po mojej głowie echem, a ja straciłem przytomność...

 

 

 

 

Całe szczęście zdołałem wysłać cztery litery do młodszego brata, nim mnie wyciągnęli. 

" Mark "


	17. Chapter 17

Trudno było mi określić na jak długo straciłem przytomność, jednak gdy powróciła, czułem ciepłą krew spływająca po mojej skroni. Tępy ból po uderzeniu pałką wciąż dosłownie rozchodził się echem po mojej głowie. Chciałem się ruszyć, natomiast miałam wrażenie, że jestem całkowicie sparaliżowany i nie mogę choćby drgnąć. Wokół mnie roznosił się śmiech chłopaków ,oprócz tego coś głośno krzyczeli natomiast żadne z tych słów nie brzmiało wyraźnie. Modliłem się, by Bóg mi dopomógł. To prawda, co chwilę się od niego odwracałem, kwestionowałem jego istnienie... Ale potrzebowałem wierzyć teraz, potrzebowałem Stwórcy tu i teraz. Bałem się umrzeć, choć pomyślałem wtedy, że lepiej byłoby gdybym po prostu zniknął. Nie byłem nawet pewien czy Cas otrzymał sms-a, którego mu wysłałem. Spodziewam się najgorszego. Musieliśmy się zatrzymać, wynieśli mnie z bagażnika i rzucili na ściółkę leśną. Udawałem nieprzytomnego, lecz poczułem jak kleszcz wgryza się w moje biodro.

\- Mark, spójrz. Ten pedał chyba odzyskuje przytomność - odezwał się jeden z nich, chyba Michael, miał specyficzny, nieco skrzekliwy i irytujący dla ucha głos.

\- Skąd ten pomysł? Przecież w ogóle się nie rusza.

\- Ja... Miałem wrażenie że się poruszył. Przepraszam, nieważne. Co z nim w ogóle zamierzasz zrobić? Co jeśli on tutaj umrze? - dziwne, zabrzmiał jakbym go obchodził.

\- No, nie wiem, Michael. Wtedy po prostu tutaj umrze - parsknął. Reszta jego watahy zaśmiała się. - I tak nikomu nie był potrzebny. Jedyne co to wkurwiał samym wyglądem, samą swoją krzywą mordą.

Serce podchodziło mi do gardła, bo właściwie miał rację. Nie byłem potrzebny, a jedyne co robiłem to wkurwiałem wszystkich. Mam obrzydliwą mordę. Dlaczego wbrew temu miałem nadzieję, że ktoś mnie tu znajdzie, że nie będę musiał być sam, że znów zobaczę mojego chłopaka! Poza tym dlaczego oni właściwie to robią? Przecież to w ogóle nie ma sensu! To, że kilka razy odezwałem się do niego w sposób jaki on zwracał się do mnie, nie oznaczało przecież, że ma mnie zabić. Co to za psychol?!

\- Mark, myślę że powinniśmy go zakopać. Ktoś serio może go znaleźć... - Michael dalej mówił do blondyna. Jego największy sługa.

\- Michael, co ty pierdolisz? Przecież to jest człowiek! Chyba nie chcecie być mordercami - Ben zerknął na swoich kumpli i po prostu nie dowierzał w to co właśnie się zaczynało dziać. Sądził, że przyjechał tu tylko po to, by zastraszyć jakiegoś typa i tyle. To co się działo przerastało go, zresztą mnie również przerastało i zaczynałem po prostu trząść się ze strachu.

\- Ojej - rzucił Mark bardzo kpiącym tonem głosu. - Ktoś tutaj panikuje.

\- Tak, owszem panikuję, ponieważ mieliśmy tylko go nastraszyć Mark! On teraz leży, jakby miał umrzeć! Nie, ja nie będę mordercą, pierdolę to, zmywam się.

Chłopak chciał odejść, naprawdę. Słyszałem nawet jego kroki na suchych liściach, ale Mark musiał go złapać za ramię.

\- Nie będziesz się ode mnie odwracał. Jeżeli masz zamiar odejść, skończysz jak ta mała kurwa - oczywiście miał na myśli mnie.

Kolejne słowa nie docierały do mnie zbyt wyraźnie ze względu na to, iż zakręciło się coś bardziej w głowie. Podniosłem się i zwymiotowałem obficie tuż obok siebie. Wszyscy skierowali swój wzrok na moją osobę. Przełknęłam ciężko ślinę i wytarłem niechętnie usta. Już wiedzieli, że wciąż żyje i mogą mi zrobić coś gorszego... Mark zaśmiał się, klaskał w dłonie z niezwykłą radością.

\- Świetnie! Nasza gwiazda jednak nie nie wyzionęła jeszcze ducha! A już mieliśmy ci kopać grób... Cóż teraz zrobisz to sam - rzucił. Widziałem mord w jego oczach.

Pokręciłam przerażony głową i zacząłem się od nich odsuwać, czołgając się.

\- N-nie, Mark, proszę nie rób tego! Ja przepraszam. Nie wiem... N-nie wiem naprawdę co ci zrobiłem takiego, ale proszę zostaw mnie w spokoju! - płakałem. Wyglądał jakby wstąpił w niego diabeł.

\- Ben, podaj mi łopatę, jeśli nie masz zamiaru skończyć jak on. - Mark klęknął tuż przy mnie i uśmiechał się, szczerząc zęby wyglądał podle i przerażająco.

Jego koledzy byli zdecydowanie zbyt posłuszni. Brunet sięgnął po łopatę i rzucił tuż obok mnie.

\- A teraz kop, kurwo - warknął Pellegrino. Wyciągnął sobie z kieszeni coś na wzór szklanej fajki. Widziałem jak u góry wsypuje kilka małych kryształków. Metafmetamina. Podniosłem się i chwyciłem za łopatę. Rozejrzałem się dyskretnie dookoła, jakże i ostrożnie, gdyż w mojej głowie wciąż nie było wystarczająco stabilnie. Znajdowaliśmy się na skraju lasu, prawdopodobnie w tego niedaleko miejsca mojego zamieszkania. Kilka metrów ode mnie zaparkowali samochód, którym mnie uprowadzili. Nie miałem pojęcia co robić, mogłem ich uderzyć łopatą, wsiąść do pojazdu, odjechać... A ich było pięciu i do tego Mark, choć teraz był zajęty paleniem, a co gorsza nigdy w życiu nie prowadziłem, choć patrząc na to jak nowy model auta to był, prawdopodobnie miał automatyczną skrzynie biegów. Może odpalić auto by mi się udało... Wiedziałem, że trzeba przytrzymać sprzęgło. Dwóch z nich również zaczęło palić więc jeszcze chwilę udawałem, że kopię.

\- Rób to staranniej - warknął do mnie Ben. Spojrzałem na niego i wykorzystałem okazję. Uderzyłem go z całej siły jaką w sobie znalazłem. Łopata zderzyła się z jego głową, puściłem się biegiem do samochodu. Modliłem się w duchu o to, by klucze zostały w stacyjce. Ben już wrzeszczał, pozostali w międzyczasie dołączyli się do ćpania, przez co uzyskałem kilka sekund. Klucz był w stacyjce. Boże, już zacząłem płakać że szczęścia. Przycisnąłem nogą sprzęgło, przekręciłem kluczyk i zamknąłem się od razu od środka. Odpalił. Starałem się ruszyć, co się udało, choć cała szóstka otoczyła samochód. Ruszyłem polną drogą przed siebie, czując niesamowity dopływ adrenaliny. Zerknąłem w tylne lusterko, gdzie ujrzałem jak Mark wyciąga z kurtki pistolet i zaczyna we mnie mierzyć. Przycisnąłem mocniej pedał gazu, samochodem nieco rzucało na boki ze względu na dziury w drodze. Blondyn trafił w tylną szybę, oddał wiele strzałów, lecz od samego początku ujrzenia co psychopata ma w dłoni - zgarbiłem się, a gdy natrafiła się okazja skręciłem. Wciąż mimo to nie opuściłem lasu. Nie wiedziałem którędy do miasta więc cały czas błądziłem, samochód mi gasnął, nie potrafiłem prowadzić! Znów modliłem się o to, by mnie znaleźli jacyś inni ludzie, Boże broń mnie od Marka i jego durniów. Zostawiłem ich za sobą prawda? Wkrótce wyjechałem na jakąś asfaltową drogę. Zatrzymałem się na poboczu i walnąłem z całej siły w kierownicę, wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy.

Chciałem myśleć, że to sen, a właściwie koszmar, ale... ale to była popierdolona rzeczywistość. Gdy nieco się uspokoiłem, rozejrzałem się po samochodzie. Brak gps, mapy... cholera! Z tyłu znalazłem telefon! Zablokowany. Kurwa. Na tapecie widniał jakiś bejsbolista. I kto tu był pedałem...? Mimo wszystko zacząłem próby odgadnięcia hasła. Musiałem zadzwonić po pomoc, na policję. Myślałem, że wybuchnę śmiechem, gdy po wpisaniu czterech zer telefon się odblokował. Od razu wykręciłem numer ratunkowy, gdy ktoś odebrał szybko zacząłem mówić.

\- Nazywam się Gabriel Novak, moi.. moi koledzy ze szkoły porwali mnie, podaję numer rejestracyjny wozu - odczytałem kobiecie, zaraz podałem jej miasto w którym się znajduje, dzielnice i ulice na której mieszkam... Wymieniłem również nazwiska osób, które się znajdowały przy porwaniu, choć nie pamiętałem dokładnie jak nazywał się Ben. Wróciłem jednak do głównego problemu. - Wydaje mi się, że wywieźli mnie do sąsiedniego lasu, ale... uciekłem i się zgubiłem... Wyjechałem na jakąś drogę, jest tutaj znak ostrzegawczy i-i....

\- Musi się Pan udać wzdłuż drogi, żebym mogła Pana zlokalizować. Proszę spokojnie opuścić auto. Nie powinien Pan prowadzić w takim stanie, zwłaszcza bez prawa jazdy. Potrzebuję ustalić jakiś punkt, dzięki któremu będę mogła wysłać karetkę.

Zacisnąłem usta i zrozpaczony wysiadłem. Ledwo szedłem, bolało mnie wszystko, a najbardziej głowa. Przed oczyma migały mi miliardy gwiazdek, słabo widziałem. Szedłem bardzo długo, mówiąc kobiecie, że oni są niebezpieczni, że są narkomanami, wciąż bałem się... doszedłem wkrótce do przydrożnego baru, jednak trzymałem się trochę z dala. Zauważyłem tablicę informacyjną, nazwę lokalu. Poinformowałem kobietę gdzie jestem, język zaczął mi się plątać i ból głowy znacznie wezbrał na sile. Tuż po tym straciłem przytomność.

~○~

 

Gdy na nowo otwarłem oczy przed twarzą ujrzałem ojca.

\- Co tu robisz, mały skurwysynie? - warknął, gdy tylko się zorientował, że znajduję się naprzeciwko niego. Siedział na starym, wysłużonym fotelu, paląc papierosa - Już zdechłeś? A może ktoś Cię zajebał?

Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę.

\- Gdzie jestem? Ty nie żyjesz... - zrobiłem kilka kroków w tył. Wokół nas nie znajdowało się nic materialnego, zwyczajna pustka.

\- Najwidoczniej Ty również nie żyjesz, skoro tu jesteś - prychnął i podniósł się z fotela. Zbliżył się i parsknął. Wszystko dookoła nagle ściemniało, jego oczy również. Z oddali usłyszałem śmiech. - Witaj w piekle, kurwo.

~○~ 

Obudziłem się znów, tym razem z wrzaskiem i w panice sprawdziłem gdzie jestem. Nie miałem pewności, czy teraz wszystko jest już prawdziwe. Tuż przy mym łóżku nie znajdował się nikt z mojej rodziny, sala wręcz lśniła bielą, pomyślałem, że pewnie jestem na oiomie. Zagryzłem lekko wargę, czułem, że mam jakiś bandaż na głowie. Podniosłem rękę i wcisnąłem guzik, by wezwać pielęgniarkę. Wpatrywałem się w sufit do momentu przyjścia kogokolwiek. Usłyszałem jak otwierają się drzwi i natychmiast wsparłem się na łokciach. Kobieta wyglądała dziwnie i niewyraźnie, pomimo tego, iż mrużyłem oczy. Pomyślałem, że uderzenie w głowę pogorszyło mój wzrok. 

\- Chciałbym się napić - wyszeptałem słabym głosem. Pielęgniarka obróciła się akurat do stoliczka z lekami, zatem stała plecami do mnie. Chyba mnie nie usłyszała. - Przepraszam, czy mógłbym się czegoś napić?

Głowa blondynki odwróciła się, pomimo tego, że wciąż widziałem plecy, Kurwa, sam kark się jej przemieścił! Twarz miała demona, oczy czarne jak węgiel. 

\- Dla Ciebie już nie ma wody, kochanie.


	18. Chapter 18

Cała sytuacja z Deanem Winchesterem wciąż siedziała mi w głowie i dosłownie znęcała się nade mną. Nie pamiętałem całej sytuacji dokładnie, za co właściwie byłem wdzięczny alkoholowi. Mimo to sińców na szyi i bolącego tyłka nie umiałem ukrywać. Czułem jego usta na sobie. Jego silne ręce, a potem sobie przypominałem dlaczego do tego w ogóle doszło. Noele nie odezwała się, zresztą ja również nie miałem odwagi. Zrobiłem coś znacznie gorszego niż ona. Ale to ona zaczęła.

Rozmowa z bratem również mi nie pomogła, właściwie wszystko pogorszyła. Czułem się źle, miałem chęć sięgnąć po narkotyki, choćby po MDMA, czyli ecstasy, bądź cokolwiek. Nawet się ubrałem, byłem gotowy do wyjścia. Doszedłem do wniosku, że inaczej sobie z tym wszystkim nie poradzę. Zszedłem po schodach, wcisnąłem buty i dostałem sms-a. Serce mi się zacisnęło, czyżby to Noele? Niestety nie. Mój brat. "Mark". Ale Mark co? Zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Mamo, gdzie jest Gabriel? - wszedłem do salonu, zerkając na kobietę. Bawiła się z córką. Tym obrzydliwym bachorem. Czasem śmiesznym, ale głównie obrzydliwym.

\- Ah... Wyszedł z jakimś kolegą.

\- Jakimś? To był Rob? A może ten drugi... na nazwisko ma Leto - z trudem sobie przypomniałem.

\- Nie. Jakiś blondyn, właściwie wcześniej go nie widziałam - przyznała i wzruszyła ramionami. Lodowaty dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Wybrałem numer Gabe'a. Przyłożyłem słuchawkę do ucha, liczyłem na to, że odbierze. Usłyszałem jednak urwanie sygnału. Zaczynałem sobie to układać. Co jeśli ten kretyn postanowił zemścić się na Gabrielu? To było chore, mam na myśli jego zachowanie. Mój brat nic mu nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrobił, a on się uwziął. Obawiałem się, że znów może mu zrobić krzywdę.

\- Trzeba zadzwonić na policję - panicznie próbowałem wystukać numer. Zaskoczona mama podniosła się i złapała mnie za ręce.

\- Cas, co się dzieje? - moje zachowanie ją zaskoczyło.

\- B-bo...- wziąłem głęboki oddech. Ona nie wiedziała, że Mark się znęcał nad Gabrielem, tak samo jak nie powiedział jej o tym, iż stracił stypendium. - Gabe... On... Czepia się go taki chłopak, Mark. Nie raz w szkole go pobił, dogryzał... jeśli tu przyszedł po niego to boję się, że coś mogli mu zrobić. Ten dureń został zawieszony przez Gabe'a. Może chcieć się zemścić i...

\- Kochanie, co próbujesz mi powiedzieć? - kobieta zaczynała się coraz bardziej martwić.

-...że chyba go gdzieś porwali, Mark ma grupę swoich goryli - wyjaśniłem.

Mama zaraz wzięła mój telefon w rękę i zaczęła dzwonić na policję. Wyjaśniła sytuację, poprosiła mnie o nazwisko tego skurwysyna. Nie mogli jednak odnotować zgłoszenia. Czemu? Bo Gabriel jest pełnoletni. Bo minęła godzina od jego wyjścia, a nie co najmniej czterdzieści osiem. Bo mają setki takich zgłoszeń. Bo co chwilę ktoś wychodzi i nie wraca. 

-...proszę się odezwać po upływie czterdziestu ośmiu godzin - słyszałem jak gorzko rzuca słowa policjant do mamy. Rzuciłem wazonem z kwiatami na podłogę, stał na komodzie i cały się potłukł .

\- CO ZA KURWY! - wrzasnąłem. Mama się mnie trochę wystraszyła, wzięła na ręce tego bachora, zaczął płakać.

\- Castiel! Zachowuj się - rzuciła ostrzegawczym tonem - Nie możesz się... n-nie wiem... zapytać kogoś, kto zna tego chłopaka... gdzie jest? Z-żeby sprawdzili czy z Gabrysiem wszystko dobrze? - powstrzymywała łzy. Zacisnąłem usta. Nie znałem zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy zadawali się z Markiem. To był jeden wielki podziemny krąg. Jednak do głowy wpadła mi pewna ruda suka.

\- Chyba mam pomysł, poczekaj - poszukałem na facebooku profilu Roweny, bądź Rose jak każdemu kazała się nazywać. Wystukałem do niej wiadomość, zapytałem czy wie gdzie jest Mark.

"No proszę, kolejny Novak czegoś ode mnie oczekuje"

"To nie są żarty, wiesz gdzie jest Mark czy nie, do cholery? Gabe zniknął po jego wizycie"

Długo nie odpisywała. Mama włożyła Hope do kojca i zaczęła sprzątać wazon, który zbiłem. Dobrze. Zajęła się czymś przynajmniej i może nie będzie się aż tak martwić...

"Jak to zniknął?"

\- Co za kurwa - zakląłem, odpisując, że po prostu zniknął.

\- Język, Castiel - mama ostrzegła mnie ponownie. Bardzo nie lubiła, gdy się tak wyrażałem.

"Mark z kolegami ukradli jakiś samochód i naćpali się. Powiedział mi, że jedzie do lasu, ale nie wiem po co..."

\- Mogli go zabrać do lasu - odezwałem się do mamy. - Dziewczyna tego chuja napisała, że tam mieli zamiar jechać.

\- Dzwonię na policję - z trudem przełknęła łzy.

Usiadła na kanapie i wybrała numer alarmowy. Zająłem miejsce obok niej, mama na spokojnie opowiedziała jeszcze raz całą historię i chyba nie mogliśmy usłyszeć lepszych wieści. Okazało się, że Gabriel SAM skontaktował się z policją, wysłano do niego karetkę, już po niego jechano. Łzy cisnęły mi się do oczy, uścisnąłem mocno matkę. Cholera wie, co Ci durnie mu zrobili... Ale co innego było ważniejsze - Gabe żył. Zamówiliśmy taksówkę i pojechaliśmy w trójkę do szpitala. Na korytarzu spostrzegliśmy dwóch policjantów, którzy rozmawiali z jakimś lekarzem. Moja mama pomyślała, że to pewnie Ci od brata. Podbiegła do nich, przedstawiła się i zapytała czy wiedzą coś o Gabrielu Novaku.

\- Tak, pani jest matka? Chłopak właśnie ma operację.

\- J-jaka operacje? - złapała mocniej Hope przerażona. Znalazłem się tuż za nią. Jeden z policjantów zerkał na mnie w dziwny sposób. To, że wyglądałem jak ćpun nie znaczy, że nim jestem... Prawda?

\- Musiał dostać czymś twardym w głowę, bardzo, bardzo mocno. Ma złamaną kość twarzoczaszki, utworzył się krwiak, uciskał mózg. Bez operacji nie przeżyje.

\- Jak długo tu jest? - starałem się brzmieć poważnie.

\- Z piętnaście minut - odparł drugi policjant.

\- Czy Mark Pellegrino został już aresztowany? - zapytałem przez zęby.

\- Nie. Nie mamy podstaw, by twierdzić, iż to on był sprawcą.

\- Sam nie, ale jestem w stanie wymienić każdego jego przydupasa. I jego durną dziewczynę, która potwierdzi kradzież auta i przejażdżkę do lasu. Poza tym Gabriel jak się wzbudzi również to potwierdzi.

\- Jego stan jest poważny. Chłopak oprócz tego jest nieco odwodniony i ma sporą niedowagę - odezwał się lekarz. - Operacja to wyzwanie, zwłaszcza, że krwiak jest niezwykle rozległy...

Zrozumiałem, co próbował powiedzieć. Że Gabe jest tak słaby, że może nawet nie przeżyć operacji. Ale to nie była prawda. Gabriel jest silny. Mamie ugięły się kolana i usiadła na pobliskich krzesłach. Rozpłakała się znów i to niesamowicie. Usiadłem obok niej i przyciągnąłem ją do siebie mocno.

\- Mamusiu... będzie dobrze - szepnąłem. 

Bo... będzie, prawda? 

Operacja trwała pięć godzin, mama zawiozła Hope do naszej sąsiadki, wzięła wolne w pracy i siedziała że mną w szpitalu, czekając na wieści.

\- Nie mogę go stracić - odezwała się do mnie w okolicach trzeciej nad ranem. - On zasługuje na wszystko. Wszystko co najlepsze, a tak bardzo cierpi... myśli, że nie widzę... - smutno się uśmiechnęła.

\- Mamo, będzie dobrze, jest silny...

Lekarz chirurg opuścił salę operacyjną i podszedł do nas. Jego kroki odbijały się echem po pustym korytarzu.

\- Jest pięknie - oznajmił z uśmiechem. - Mieliśmy mała komplikacje, straciliśmy go na chwile, ale koniec końców... jest pięknie.

-Bogu niech będą dzięki! - mama rozpłynęła się w tej chwili, kamień spadł z jej serca.

\- Na razie wprowadziliśmy go w śpiączkę, rana musi się zagoić, przez jakiś czas nie będziemy go wybudzać. Za jakiś tydzień będzie jak nowy - ten żart akurat mu się nie udał, Ale mimo to z naszym maluchem wszystko będzie dobrze. To był cud. A na ustach mamy znów zagościł uśmiech. 

~○~

Po śnie z tą przeraźliwą pielęgniarką w końcu się wybudziłem. Przy moim łóżku siedział Sam. Zetknąłem na niego. Wyglądał na zmartwionego, patrzył akurat na coś w komórce.

\- Może poświęcisz mi trochę uwagi? - zapytałem zachrypniętym głosem. Szybki spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Boże Gabe! - rzucił mi się na szyję i obcałował cała twarz. - Tak się bałem! Tak bardzo! Tęskniłem... Moja księżniczko...

Zachichotałem. Odsunął się nieco i ucałował mnie mocno, namiętnie w usta.

\- Sam. Nie myłem zębów od.... od kiedy? - parsknąłem. Nie wiedziałem ile czasu minęło. - chwila... Dlaczego jestem w szpitalu?

\- Mark...- zaczął niepewnie. - A potem... potem miałeś operację. Uderzyli Cię mocno w głowę i miałeś złamaną kość czaszki i...

\- Okej. Chyba nie chcę na razie wiedzieć więcej... - zacmokałem ustami. Wciąż bardzo chciało mi się pić. A te informacje... Za dużo ich. - Z moja mama wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak Gabe. Z Castielem też. Mordercą twojego ojca.

\- Co? - chwila, co on właśnie powiedział?

\- Mordercą Twojego ojca - powtórzył. - Nie pamiętasz już swojego ojca?

\- S-Sammy o czym Ty mówisz? - wsparłem się na łokcie, patrząc na chłopaka w przerażeniu.

\- Nie chciałeś, żeby demony się nad nim znęcał? - jego głos nabrał zupełnie innego wymiaru, zmienił się, na twardy, na... demoniczny.

\- J-ja...

\- Co? Zapomniałeś jak o to błagałeś nocami? - oczy zalśniły czernią. Bałem się.

\- Zostaw mnie!...Zostaw...

\- Dlaczego? - wyciągnął nóż z kieszeni. Związał mnie pasami do łóżka i przyłożył go do mojego policzka. Płakałem. Byłem przerażony. Przycisnął ostrze, czułem jak piecze mnie z bólu. - Zabiję Cię. Tak dla własnej przyjemności.

\- Gdzie jest Sammy? - zapytałem zrozpaczony. - Kim Ty jesteś?!

\- Ja jestem Sammy, nie widzisz? - zaśmiał się. - A ty nieudaczniku, zaraz umrzesz.

Nóż przebił się przez mój policzek, czułem tak silny ból, że nie byłem w stanie nad sobą panować. Wrzeszczałem, płakałem... Ciął nożem dalej, wszędzie była krew, aż w końcu trzymał przed moimi oczami żuchwę. MOJĄ żuchwę, ociekającą krwią. Nie zniosłem tego widoku i bólu jaki mnie ogarnął, straciłem przytomność...


End file.
